Les deux frères
by lasurvolte
Summary: [UA] Ils étaient si petits ces deux frères, minuscules et déjà trop bousculés par la vie. Ils allaient grandir, ensemble et se soutenir pour supporter les claques dans la figure qu'on leur réservait. Parce qu'ensemble ils pouvaient tout faire, c'était sûr, ils pouvaient y arriver.
1. Prologue

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Ce jour là, j'ai perdu mon enfance.

* * *

 **Prologue.**

Il poussa un long soupire. On a beau être flic, voir de la merde souvent, assister à la violence du monde, on n'est jamais habitué à voir deux gamins pas plus haut que trois pommes (bien pourries les pommes) dans son commissariat. Qu'est ce qu'il allait en faire de ces mômes ?

Il les regardait et se sentait misérable. C'était juste un petiot d'à peine quatre ans et son frère, un bébé dans ses bras. Le plus grand refusait de lâcher le plus petit.

Impossible de les quitter du regard, même pas une minute et le flic aurait pourtant aimé détourner la tête, ne plus regarder les yeux de l'aîné. Ces yeux sauvages, qui connaissait déjà l'horreur, tellement durs, tellement méfiants. Où était passée son innocence ? Où était passée son enfance ? Perdu en une seule soirée, en à peine quelques minutes.

Parce qu'on avait tué ses parents sous ses yeux. Et la seule chose qu'il avait pu faire du haut de ses quatre ans c'était prendre son frère dans son lit et fuir avec lui.

On les avait cherché pendant un jour complet quand on avait découvert le meurtre, et on avait fini par les retrouver cachés entre deux poubelles, entre deux murs de neige, complètement frigorifiés, mais bien vivants.

Maintenant ils étaient tous les deux emmitouflés dans des grosses couvertures, on avait préparé un biberon de lait pour le bébé que le grand lui avait donné. Celui-ci avait à peine touché à son chocolat chaud et sandwich. Il observait les lieux, scrutait plutôt. Déjà par deux fois, il avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais on l'avait rattrapé.

C'était triste à voir, tant de méfiance dans un si petit être. Il ne faisait confiance à personne, quand bien même il savait que les policiers étaient les gentils de l'histoire. Le flic avait bien essayé d'aller lui parler, de lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer maintenant, l'enfant ne lui avait pas accordé un seul mot. Il avait juste resserré plus fort son frère dans ses bras, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui prenne, qu'on lui arrache.

Le bébé ne paraissait rassuré qu'avec le grand. Il dormait contre lui avec confiance. Mais pleurait si n'importe qui d'autre le prenait dans ses bras. Il avait bien fallu pourtant, au moins pour le changer. Il avait hurlé tout du long et avait secoué ses jambes de toutes ses forces, son grand frère ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et l'avait suivit, prêt à frapper pour le récupérer s'il fallait. Ce n'est que quand le bébé s'était retrouvé contre le grand qu'il s'était calmé à nouveau.

Les services sociaux avaient mis des plombes avant de se manifester et le flic avait dû rester plus longtemps pour s'occuper de ces deux mômes. Il aurait pu déléguer mais il n'arrivait pas à s'y résigner, alors tant pis il ne rentra pas chez lui. De toute façon personne ne l'y attendait.

On finit par venir chercher les deux enfants. L'assistante sociale voulut retirer le bébé des bras du grand, le flic intervint :

\- Ils ne veulent pas être séparés.

Elle ne l'écouta pas et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Celui-ci se mit à nouveau à crier et son frère donna des coups de pieds à la femme, puis lui sauta dessus et lui mordit le bras. Elle admit que le mieux pour l'instant était de les laisser ensemble.

Le grand protégeait la seule famille qui lui restait, le petit ne se sentait en sécurité qu'avec la seule famille qui lui restait. C'était normal après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il y eut des tas de papiers à remplir, puis on emporta les deux enfants.

Le flic les regarda partir à travers les vitres du commissariat. Ils avaient l'air tellement petits tout à coup, ils étaient tellement petits en fait.

Seulement deux gosses. Deux gosses dont le monde avaient explosé en à peine quelques secondes.

Deux frères. Sam et Dean.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : donc. Oui. Une nouvelle fic. Je posterai les chapitres tous les vendredi. Cette fic est assez spéciale aussi. Déjà, seuls les personnages importants auront des prénoms, les autres seront désignés par leurs fonctions (ou bien par des prénoms qu'on peut oublier facilement). Cependant certains personnages vont devenir importants dans l'histoire et on ne saura que vers la fin qui ils sont vraiment (mais si vous avez déjà une idée dites le moi). C'est un choix personnel, et ça va peut-être vous paraître bizarre mais j'assume totalement. L'histoire est totalement centrée sur les deux frères, mais si j'arrive à écrire tous les chapitres prévus, il y aura Castiel, et un fond de destiel (dans longtemps et vous attendez pas à quelque chose de grandiose). Les chapitres seront décousus aussi. Pas toujours forcément de liens entre eux. Possible que je fasse des flash back, ou que je raconte un truc qui semble n'avoir rien à voir avec les chapitres précédents. Et la taille des chapitres différera (ils peuvent être longs ou super courts, selon ce que j'aurai à raconter). Ah oui, cette fic va être pas mal dur, et les deux frères vont traverser des trucs bien glauques donc… En joie.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce prologue, et à la prochaine.


	2. Sammy le chat et sa souris

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompts :** Tu sens le vomi.

S'il le laissait faire, il...

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sammy le chat et sa souris.**

Sirène d'alarme au milieu de la nuit, hurlements qui résonnent et brisent le silence. Peur à l'état pur, larmes et cries qui se répondent.

\- Oh non ! Pas encore ! Marre de ces gosses.

Mais si encore. Dean se réveille en sursaut et ferme finalement la bouche. _Ne pas crier, ne pas crier, les familles n'aiment pas quand on crie._ Il prend Sam dans ses bras pour le réveiller lui aussi.

\- Chut Sammy, chut. Tout va bien.

Mais trop tard, ils ont réveillé la famille. Dean voit la colère dans le regard de « la mère », fatiguée d'eux. Fatiguée de devoir supporter leurs hurlements.

Il sert Sam contre lui, protecteur. Sam qui continue de pleurer.

\- Demain j'appelle l'assistante sociale.

Parole tranchante, dure, froide. Dean ne dit rien, il n'y a rien à dire.

xxx

Des bagages. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des bagages ballottés de famille en famille. Subissant abandon, sur abandon et devant le supporter en

+silence.

 _Faut dire que c'est pas des gosses faciles hein, déjà ils sont deux, si encore j'avais eu que le plus petit… Mais les deux. Puis ils font des cauchemars, ils hurlent la nuit, ça nous réveille. Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont peur pour rien, et puis le grand y se méfie tout le temps, c'est pas possible de faire confiance en personne comme ça. C'est pas vivable. Ils sont trop difficiles. Je préférerais que vous les repreniez._

Ils ont vu leurs parents être assassiné, vous vous étonnez vraiment qu'ils fassent des cauchemars ?

 _Ces gamins sont déséquilibrés. Dean est trop fatigant. Je préférerais n'avoir qu'un seul d'entre eux._

Est-ce que vous savez que les enfants ne sont pas des meubles ?

Dean avait six ans, Sam deux. Ils avaient connus tellement de parents différents, qu'ils en avaient oublié la moitié. Toujours la même histoire, _toujours les mêmes conneries_. _On est désolé, ce n'est pas notre faute, on ne peut pas vous garder mais vous allez sûrement trouver des gens qui vous aiment._ Personne ne les aimait jamais, chaque abandon était comme une nouvelle explosion et maintenant Dean ne faisait plus confiance en personne. Six ans et il avait appris à compter pour compter les jours jusqu'au nouvel abandon. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Il se fermait complètement, il n'acceptait plus ni tendresse, ni amour, il ne voulait pas accepter pour qu'on lui reprenne ensuite.

 _On est désolé, vous n'êtes pas assez bien pour qu'on vous aime._

Sam était encore trop petit pour tout comprendre complètement, mais il subissait lui aussi les changements de famille, il pleurait de toujours perdre des gens auxquels il s'était attaché, de ne plus pouvoir jamais les voir, de devoir apprendre à en aimer d'autres. Il s'attachait plus facilement, mais se brisait à chaque fois.

Sam n'était qu'un petit garçon, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait de si mal pour qu'on ne l'aime pas ? Est-ce qu'il sentait le vomis ?

Cette fois-ci ils étaient dans une famille dont les parents avaient déjà une petite fille. Elle avait l'âge de Sam et était vraiment rigolote. Sam jouait avec elle, et Dean sentait son cœur se serrer. Comment est-ce que Sam réagirait quand il perdrait cette amie ? Cette petite fille n'y était pour rien mais Dean avait peur de l'apprécier, peur de jouer avec elle, de s'attacher et de la perdre. Elle, comme tout le reste.

Dans cette famille, Dean dormait dans une chambre tout seul.

\- Tu es assez grand pour avoir ta propre chambre, lui avait-on expliqué.

Il avait donc eu sa propre chambre et tous les soirs Sam venait le rejoindre dans son lit, incapable de comprendre qu'il avait lui aussi une chambre, mais une chambre sans Dean.

Ce soir là, Sam arriva affublé d'une chemise de nuit rose, avec une pince papillon dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs. Dean eut un sourire, son petit frère était vraiment trop mignon. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne s'en rendait compte ?

Peut-être qu'ils s'en rendaient compte, que le problème c'était Dean. Ils n'aimaient pas Dean. Peut-être que Dean ne méritait pas d'être aimé.

\- Pourquoi t'as une chemise de nuit Sam ?

Sam ne répondit pas et couru vers Dean les bras tendus. Dean le souleva et le fit s'envoler en l'air avant de le poser sur le lit. Dean posa ses doigts sur la pince papillon :

\- Pourquoi t'as une pince ?

\- Piyon !

\- Oui c'est un papillon. Qui c'est qui te l'a donné ?

\- Didi !

\- Non c'est pas moi.

Sam se frappa le front l'air de dire _« mais oui je suis bête »_.

\- Sasa !

\- Sarah ?

\- Oui !

\- Elle est gentille Sarah.

\- Oui !

\- Tu as dit merci ?

\- Meci Sasa !

Dean décoiffa son petit frère. Faisant attention de ne pas enlever la pince papillon.

\- Idiot, dit-il affectueusement.

\- Didi ?

\- Oui ?

\- Acont' hitoi !

Dean obéit et attrapa un album posé dans la bibliothèque de la chambre. Il apprenait à lire à l'école, il devrait pouvoir lire un de ces livres. Il l'ouvrit, commença à déchiffrer :

\- Cest… Bian…tôt… non… Bientôt le… prrrr… prrrr… prrrontan… non. Prin… ton… Non. Prin… tempse… Je comprends rien c'est nul ce livre, hein c'est nul ?

\- Oui.

\- Bon.

Dean balança l'album par terre, puis réfléchit deux secondes avant de commencer à raconter :

\- Il était une fois un chat qui s'appelait Sammy !

\- Eeeeen comme moi !

\- Oui. Comme toi. Sammy il était vraiment très gentil et très mignon comme chat, c'était un chat tout gris et il sortait que la nuit, parce que c'est la nuit que sortent les chats tout gris.

Sam vint s'allonger sous la couette pour continuer d'écouter l'histoire de Dean.

\- Sammy il avait un gros secret. Et il voulait pas le dire parce qu'il avait peur que tous ses copains chats ils l'aiment pu.

\- Quoi quoi ?

\- Sammy était amoureux d'une souris.

Sam posa ses mains sur sa bouche avant de s'écrier :

\- Go betiz !

\- Mais non Sam, c'est pas une bêtise.

\- Pouquoi ?

\- On peut aimer qui on veut non ?

Sam le regarda attendant la suite et Dean soupira, avant de reprendre :

\- Bon Sammy était donc amoureux d'une souris. C'était la plus belle des souris du monde et la plus gentille aussi, et surtout elle était amoureuse de Sammy elle aussi. Ils s'aimaient mais ils voulaient pas le dire parce que sinon leurs copains chats et leurs copains souris ils seraient pas contents.

\- Pouquoi ?

\- Parce qu'ils trouveraient ça bizarre. Mais Sammy ce qui est important c'est d'aimer et surtout d'être aimé d'accord ?

\- Pouquoi ?

\- Aaaah Sam… Arrête avec tes questions.

S'il le laissait faire, Sam pouvait demander « pouquoi » pour tout et Dean ne savait bien souvent pas quoi répondre.

Sam se tut.

\- Donc Sammy et la souris ils étaient amoureux. Sammy invitait la souris au restaurant et la souris elle était contente alors elle donnait des fleurs à Sammy. Et ils étaient heureux. Mais y a des chats et des souris qui ont su leur secret et qui l'ont dit à tout le monde. Alors après Sammy et la souris ils ont pu eu d'amis, pu personne les aimait. Ils étaient tous seuls.

Sam fit la moue, parce que c'était triste.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ?

\- Non.

\- Et ben c'était pas grave, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble malgré tout. Sammy et la souris, ils étaient ensemble.

\- Comme Sam et Didi.

\- Sauf que nous on est frère et pas amoureux.

Sam hocha la tête et mit son pouce dans sa bouche

\- nyaime Didi, marmonna-t-il en se frottant un œil.

\- Je t'aime aussi Sammy, maintenant dodo.

Son petit frère obéit et ferma les yeux en serrant la main de Dean dans la sienne. Il n'avait pas de doudou, il les avait tous égaré. Son frère était sa peluche personnelle. Dean embrassa son front et s'allongea à son tour à côté de lui.

xxx

La pince papillon fut perdue dans le foyer où ils se retrouvèrent en latence, le temps de trouver une autre famille d'accueil, quand celle-ci n'en voulu plus.

Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup de bagage, jamais rien pour eux. Finalement la seule véritable accroche qu'ils avaient, c'était eux. Voilà ce qu'ils gardaient à chaque fois. Sam pour Dean. Dean pour Sam.

Jusqu'au jour où on essaya de les séparer.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : pour l'histoire de Sammy le chat, c'est venu au début parce que sur le mur de ma chambre chez mes parents j'ai un papier peint d'un chat et d'une souris et c'est écrit « Sammy la nuit est amoureux d'une souris », et c'est tellement mignon. C'est comme si j'avais un bout de Sammy dans ma chambre. Bref. Du coup je me disais que ce serait sympa que Dean raconte une histoire. Une histoire qui va prendre vachement d'importance au fur à mesure des chapitres, mais ça vous verrez bien. J'espère que ce court chapitre vous aura plu.


	3. Séparation

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il y a tant de façons de dire les choses sans parler.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Séparation**

Sam hurlait à pleins poumons et donnait des coups de pieds, mordait, griffait. Mais Sam était tellement petit. Il avait beau se secouer il n'arrivait pas à échapper à la prise de l'adulte qui le tenait.

\- Calme toi Sam ! Lui demanda celui qui le tenait.

Sam hurla de plus belle. Dean était plus grand et plus fort, il frappait et poussait, il criait :

\- Rendez-moi mon frère bande de salopards !

Mais plusieurs éducateurs le retenaient, ils le retenaient pour qu'il ne puisse pas rejoindre son petit frère.

\- Relâchez le ! Relâchez le !

Dean mordit jusqu'au sang la première main qu'il trouva, se fichant de faire mal et du cri que poussa l'adulte à qui elle appartenait. Il réussit à se débattre suffisamment pour courir vers son petit frère qui tendait les bras vers lui, les yeux pleins de larmes :

\- Didiiiii !

Mais avant que Dean ne puisse le rejoindre, on l'attrapa et on le souleva du sol.

\- Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi ! Saaaaaam !

\- Diiiiiineeeee

\- Bordel c'est mon frère, vous avez pas le droit de le prendre, vous avez pas le droit !

Sam fut quand même emporté, on le mit dans le siège auto d'une voiture et on lui accrocha sa ceinture. Comme s'il n'était pas entrain de s'arracher les cordes vocales, comme s'il n'était pas mort de peur.

Dean se tortillait dans tous les sens, donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide, criait le plus fort qu'il le pouvait, mais rien n'y fit. Rien.

On venait de lui arracher son frère, et c'était comme si ce n'était pas la fin du monde, comme si la terre tournait toujours.

Les choses avaient mis du temps à se mettre en place, on avait parlé plusieurs fois à Dean et à Sam sur l'adoption future de Sam. Sam avait rencontré ses futurs parents, avait discuté avec eux. Mais pour Dean et Sam ça n'avait pas été clair, ils ne pensaient pas qu'on les séparerait vraiment. Jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne chercher Sam.

xxx

Dean fut envoyé à l'hôpital. Il était puni alors que ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait quelque chose de mal. Les _putains_ d'explications des éducateurs, c'était de _la merde_.

\- Dean écoute, les gens préfèrent adopter les enfants un par un. Toi aussi tu te feras adopté plus facilement si tu n'es pas avec Sam. Et puis vous pourrez quand même vous voir. Ca va te faire du bien de faire ta vie pour une fois tu ne crois pas ?

Dean lui avait expliqué sa façon de penser, tout le bien que ça allait lui faire de faire sa vie sans son frère, en retournant le bureau, en hurlant, en se jetant sur lui pour le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrête. Il n'avait que sept ans, mais il était comme un animal déchaîné, toute la rage lui donnait une force hors du commun.

On l'avait emmené à l'hôpital, on lui avait fait une piqûre pour le calmer, comme si c'était de sa faute s'il était en colère. C'était aux éducs qu'il aurait fallu faire une piqûre, à ceux qui avait adopté Sam sans lui, à ceux qui lui avait pris son frère.

Après une semaine de suivie psychiatrique, Dean fut renvoyé au foyer. Il refusa de parler. Quand un des autres enfants du foyer se moqua de lui, Dean lui cassa le poigné. Le flic qui vint le voir, suite à cet incident, ne lui fit pas peur. Dean le regarda avec toute la colère qu'il ressentait, son regard remplit de rage. On lui avait prit son frère, il ne le pardonnerait jamais. A personne. Même s'il devait se battre contre le monde entier.

Le flic reconnu immédiatement Dean. C'était à cause de son regard, tellement animal, tellement méfiant, le genre de regard qui avait déjà connu la violence de ce monde. Il pensa très fort _« quelle connerie de l'avoir séparé de son frère »._ Il se souvenait encore de ces petiots dans son commissariat, accrochés l'un à l'autre. Il n'arriva pas à lui faire la leçon, il se retint de le féliciter d'avoir tapé fort ceux qui l'emmerdaient. Il se contenta de lui dire de ne pas recommencer.

Le flic aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui souhaiter du courage, mais Dean s'était refermé sur lui-même et n'aurait pas écouté.

Les jours défilèrent. Dean resta silencieux, les dents serrés et la rage au ventre. Un rien le rendait fou, il balançait son assiette à la tête des éducateurs, il retournait sa chambre dans tous les sens, il cassait, détruisait, il se blessait pour se détruire lui-même. Ses cauchemars avaient empiré, il hurlait toutes les nuits, il cherchait Sam partout, et il passait des heures à pleurer. Bien sûr que les éducateurs essayaient de l'aider, ils n'étaient pas des monstres, mais Dean les désignait comme responsables.

\- Dean tu reverras ton frère, il faut demander au juge pour avoir un rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Je l'encule ton juge.

C'était ses premiers mots depuis des jours, mais bon sang, un môme de sept ans ne pouvait pas parler comme ça. C'était trop horrible, trop triste. Qu'est ce qui n'était pas encore brisé chez lui ?

Dean voyait une psychologue une fois par semaine, la plupart du temps il restait les bras croisés et regardait ailleurs en silence. La psychologue était restée elle aussi silencieuse, pensant qu'il finirait par parler par lui-même. Et puis il y avait tant de façons de dire les choses sans parler. La gestuelle de Dean en disait beaucoup sur lui-même. Son refus de communiquer, se protégeant avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine, refusant le contact en regardant ailleurs.

La stratégie du silence ne fonctionnant pas, la psychologue en essaya une autre :

\- Tu ne veux pas que ton frère soit heureux ?

Dean pour la première fois tourna ses yeux vers elle. La psychologue se rendit compte que sous toute sa souffrance et sa colère, ce gamin était un beau gamin, qu'il avait des yeux magnifiques.

\- Tu sais, Sam est sûrement heureux avec son nouveau papa et sa nouvelle maman.

Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- Tu veux que ton frère soit heureux n'est ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu es aussi en colère, tu as peur que ton frère soit malheureux.

Dean se leva et lui cracha dessus.

\- Ta gueule salope.

La psychologue respira un bon coup, prit un mouchoir et s'essuya. Faire la morale à Dean dans son état ne servirait à rien, c'est pourquoi elle jugea plus intelligent de rester calme et de rebondir.

\- Je touche juste n'est ce pas ? Je touche juste et ça te mets en colère.

Dean donna un coup de pied sur le bureau et dans la chaise.

\- Tu comprends rien, tu comprends rien !

\- Alors explique moi pour que je puisse comprendre.

Dean ne répondit pas mais tapa plus fort encore sur le bureau, les pieds, les mains. Puis sur le mur. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle avait l'impression que si elle bougeait, Dean retournerait ses coups sur elle, et surtout elle sentait qu'il avait besoin de se décharger de toute sa rage. Elle n'intervint que quand Dean, à force de frapper, eut les mains en sang. Elle s'approcha doucement, comme on s'approche d'un animal apeuré et prêt à mordre, puis prit délicatement sa main dans la sienne pour l'arrêter :

\- C'est bon Dean, c'est bon. Ne te fais pas plus mal.

\- Rendez-moi mon frère, rendez-le moi ! Lâcha-t-il en fondant en larmes. Rendez-le moi.

Et épuisé il se laissa faire quand la psychologue le serra dans ses bras.

xxx

Il était clair pour tous que Dean devait revoir son frère. Cela l'aiderait sans doute et le rassurerait aussi. Voir que son frère était en bonne santé, que sa famille prenait bien soin de lui, qu'ils pouvaient se voir quand même. Il était important que Dean comprenne qu'il pouvait voir son frère et en même temps faire sa propre vie.

On en parla longuement à Dean, il fallu pas mal de patience mais on réussit à lui faire entendre raison, il devait un peu lâcher prise s'il voulait voir son frère :

\- Le juge ne te laissera pas le voir si tu te comportes aussi mal Dean. Il va s'inquiéter pour la santé de ton frère.

\- Je prends très soin de Sam.

\- Nous le savons, mais il faut que le juge le sache aussi d'accord ?

Dean avait fini par se montrer raisonnable. L'envie de voir son petit frère était la plus forte. Il avait arrêté de faire des bêtises, avait parlé plus poliment, avait fait des efforts.

Au bout d'un long moment et après tous ses efforts, on accorda à Dean une visite. Sam viendrait avec un éducateur, Dean aussi serait accompagné. Le jour J, Dean resta enfermé dans sa chambre.

\- Allez Dean on y va ! On va être en retard !

Mais Dean ne voulait plus sortir.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, je viens pas !

L'éducateur faillit péter un plomb, ce gosse allait le rendre chèvre.

\- Pourquoi Dean ? Je croyais que tu voulais voir ton frère.

\- Et ben j'ai plus envie.

Il fallut faire venir la psychologue de toute urgence, elle était celle qui arrivait le plus à faire parler Dean.

\- Dean, ouvre moi, on va parler.

Dean accepta et entrebâilla la porte :

\- Seulement toi.

La psychologue entra dans la pièce. Dean retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

\- Tu as peur ? Demanda-t-elle.

Dean hocha la tête doucement puis finit par expliquer :

\- Sammy va pu m'aimer. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu. Maintenant il a un papa et une maman, il a pu besoin de moi.

La psychologue montra le lit :

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Dean accepta. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

\- Dean est ce que toi tu as arrêté d'aimer Sam ?

\- Non.

\- Alors je suis sûre que lui non plus n'a pas arrêté de t'aimer.

\- Et si tu te trompes ?

La psychologue sourit gentiment :

\- On parie un paquet de bonbons ?

\- Je préfère la tarte.

\- Alors une tarte !

Dean hésita, puis tapa finalement dans la main tendue.

\- T'as intérêt que Sam m'aime toujours.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime toujours.

L'enfant sortit enfin de sa chambre.

xxx

La psychologue avait eut raison. Quand Sam vit son frère il sauta presque de la voiture, puis couru vers lui en hurlant :

\- Didiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Dean l'attrapa et le fit s'envoler dans les airs avant de le serrer contre lui.

\- Sammy.

Sam lui fit un énorme câlin.

\- Tu m'as manqué Didi.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi Sammy. Tellement.

Dean eut les larmes aux yeux et Sam appuya ses deux petites mains sur ses joues :

\- Pleu pa ! Sam est là.

Les éducateurs les firent entrer dans le restaurant où le rendez-vous avait lieu.

\- MADO MADO ! Criait Sam de joie en tapant des mains.

Dean le reposa par terre, et prit sa main. Les éducs commandèrent pour eux.

\- Didi va ben ? Lui demanda Sam.

\- Ca va et toi ?

Sam haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Tu es heureux Sam ? Avec ta nouvelle maman et ton nouveau papa ?

\- Bofffffffffff ! Fit Sam.

L'éducatrice qui accompagnait Sam lui demanda :

\- Tu n'es pas heureux ?

\- Pouquoi Didi peut pas vien avè Sam ? Fut la réponse de Sam.

\- Parce qu'ils ne voulaient qu'un seul enfant. Lui expliqua la femme.

Sam fit un « prrrr » avec ses lèvres, l'air contrarié, puis mangea un nuggets de son happy meal. Il ne voulu pas de son jus d'orange et Dean lui donna un peu de son coca.

\- C'est bon coco !

\- Coca. Corrigea Dean.

Sam hocha la tête et demanda à Dean :

\- Tu viens avè Sam apè ?

\- Non Sam, après je rentre au foyer.

\- Sans Sam ?

\- Sans Sam.

Sam fondit en larme et jeta son dernier nuggets à la figure de Dean.

\- Méssant Didi !

Dean baissa la tête. Les deux éducateurs essayèrent encore d'expliquer à Sam que maintenant il avait une nouvelle famille qui prenait soin de lui. Sam renversa le coca par terre et continua de pleurer :

\- Didi doit vien avè Sam, Didi a pomi !

Dean repoussa son hamburger, il n'avait plus faim. Et Sam continua de parler :

\- Didi toujou toujou toujou avè Sam. Pomi.

\- D'accord Sam. D'accord. Je vais venir avec toi. D'accord. Mange maintenant s'il te plait d'accord ? Sois gentil.

Sam retrouva le sourire. Et c'était atrocement douloureux pour son frère de le voir les yeux encore tout mouillé mais l'air si content soudainement. Dean avait menti. Il avait menti.

Sam recommença à manger et babiller. Dean était sans doute le seul à comprendre la moitié de ce qu'il racontait. Il parlait de ce qu'il faisait à la maison, avec tati et tonton – c'était comme ça qu'il appelait _« ses nouveaux parents »_.

\- Ils sont gentils avec toi ?

\- Oui. Un peu. Mais tonton fassé paske Sam veut toujou Didi. Maintan c'est bon paske Didi va vien aussi !

Dean se sentit plus bas que terre mais fit semblant de sourire. Les éducateurs ne leur venaient pas vraiment en aide, ils discutaient à côté d'eux. Maintenant que Sam avait fini sa crise, ils les laissaient parler entre eux.

Sam tira la manche de son frère :

\- Didi ! Veut pipi !

Dean regarda son frère qui insista :

\- Veut pipiiiiii !

Dean hocha la tête, une idée venait d'apparaître dans sa tête. Une idée.

Peut-être qu'il ne mentirait pas à son frère.

Il dit aux éducateurs qu'il emmenait son petit frère aux toilettes. Il prit la main de Sam et poussa la grosse porte des toilettes.

Quinze minutes plus tard un des éducateurs se leva pour aller voir ce que faisaient les enfants qui leur prenaient autant de temps. Il poussa à son tour la porte des toilettes. Il n'y avait personne…

xxx

Dean courait à toute jambe, prenant les petites ruelles, Sam sur son dos, accroché a lui.

\- Où on va Didi ?,

\- Loin, très loin. Mais on sera toujours ensemble !

Sam sourit :

\- Wouuuuuuh !

Et Dean accéléra l'allure.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre après mon oral de mmmmm… Bref, c'est finit maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à attendre les résultats pour savoir si je dois déprimer ou pas. Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, je malmène bien Dean (et je suis fière de moi en plus).


	4. Un jour sans fin

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Qui aurait pu savoir ce que pouvait dire un seul mot ?

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : un jour sans fin**

Le flic avait l'impression d'une redite. Dean assis sur le banc du commissariat, Sam dans ses bras. Ils étaient sales et puants, mais s'en fichaient et se tenaient l'un contre l'autre. Après un jour de recherches, on les avait finalement retrouvés cachés _dans_ une poubelle.

Sam avait accepté la sucette qu'on lui avait donnée au commissariat, Dean non. Il ne voulait pas pactiser avec l'ennemi.

Les « parents » de Sam arrivèrent au bout d'un moment et le flic aperçu Sam se raidir contre son frère. Les « parents » évidemment ne remarquèrent rien :

\- Sam, mon chéri, on a eu tellement peur. S'exclama la femme.

Dean fronça les sourcils et resserra son bras autour de son frère.

\- Viens ici Sam, on rentre à la maison, ordonna l'homme.

Sam ne bougea pas.

\- Viens ! Insista l'homme en élevant la voix.

\- Didi peu vien ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'énerva l'homme.

Sam resta collé contre son frère.

\- Viens mon chéri, demanda gentiment la femme, à la maison on va te faire un bon chocolat chaud.

Dean assistait à l'échange, silencieux. Sam secoua la tête :

\- Veu pas socola.

La femme insista :

\- Il y a ta peluche dans la voiture, tu veux la récupérer non ?

Sam eut un mouvement bref à l'évocation de la peluche, mais resta collé contre son frère. Il préférait avoir son frère.

Impatient, l'homme s'approcha et attrapa le bras de Sam pour le tirer vers lui. Dean se leva et se jeta sur lui :

\- Touche pas à mon frère salopard !

Le flic dût intervenir, à contre cœur. Il se disait que l'homme avait bien mérité de se prendre quelques coups de la part d'un môme de sept ans. La femme en profita pour soulever Sam dans ses bras.

Dean ressentit tout à coup un désespoir tellement profond qu'il abandonna le combat tout de suite. A quoi bon ? On allait encore lui retirer son frère. Les adultes décidaient toujours de leur vie à leur place.

\- Didi ! Cria Sam alors que la femme s'éloignait avec lui.

\- Sammy, murmura Dean.

Qui aurait pu savoir tout ce que signifiait ce mot a lui tout seul ? C'était comme si on les entendait sans jamais les écouter.

Le flic sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre de voir tellement d'abattement sur le visage d'un môme d'à peine sept ans. Comment un gamin si petit pouvait-il éprouver autant de tristesse ?

\- Attendez, s'entendit-il dire.

\- Quoi ? Demanda l'homme énervé.

\- J'ai des papiers à vous faire signer avant que vous partiez ! Affabula-t-il.

\- Et bien, vite, on n'a pas que ça à faire !

Le flic sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez :

\- Vous l'avez adopté cet enfant alors je suis sûr que vous aurez le temps pour lui.

L'homme pinça les lèvres mais ne trouva rien à redire. La femme reposa Sam par terre, celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui le serra contre lui.

\- Didi, Sam veu pas pati.

Dean ne dit rien, mais la façon dont il tenait son frère comme on se cramponne à une bouée, en disait suffisamment.

\- Venez, les papiers sont dans une autre salle.

Le flic savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Que Dean n'avait que sept ans, que Sam n'avait que trois ans, il savait que le commissariat était presque vide. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'avait pas supporté voir le regard horriblement triste de Dean. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sépare ces deux frères.

Les parents le suivirent. Quand ils revinrent dans l'entrée, Dean et Sam avaient disparu. Encore.

xxx

Le flic se demandait s'il vivait une drôle de journée sans fin. Dean et Sam, assis tous les deux sur le banc. Il vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux :

\- On vous a encore retrouvé.

Dean lui jeta un regard plein de haine.

\- Dormir dans une voiture abandonnée c'était une bonne idée. Enfin… Si elle avait été vraiment abandonnée évidemment.

\- Ta gueule le vieux. S'énerva Dean.

Le flic tapota l'épaule de Dean :

\- T'en connais pleins de gros mots.

\- Ouais pleins.

\- Moi aussi j'en connais.

Dean le défia du regard et le flic sourit :

\- Emmerdeur par exemple.

Sam éclata soudain de dire.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sam ? Demanda Dean.

\- Le mosieu il a di un gomo !

Dean caressa ses cheveux de manière protectrice puis se tourna vers le flic :

\- Connard.

\- Péteux

\- Merde

\- Bordel

\- Enculé

\- Saloperie

\- Con

\- Tête de cul

Dean s'arrêta, cherchant un nouveau gros mot. Le flic reprit :

\- Troufignon, enfoiré, saligaud…

Sam riait aux éclats maintenant et le flic tira la langue à Dean :

\- J'ai gagné !

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Je croyais que les adultes devaient pas dire de gros mots.

\- Et bien il y a des adultes qui font des exceptions.

\- Enco ! Enco ! Réclama Sam.

\- Non Sammy, c'est pas bien les gros mots.

Sam fit les gros yeux et lâcha :

\- Cona !

Dean prit ses deux joues entre ses pouces et les étira :

\- C'est pas bien Sammy, pas de gros mot !

Sam tapa sur les mains de son frère pour qu'il le lâche puis prit l'air boudeur.

\- On boude pas Sam !

\- Méchant Didi.

\- Je suis pas méchant. Crois moi Sammy, t'as pas envie de devenir comme moi.

\- Pouquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es un gentil garçon trop mignon. Toi tu mérites qu'on t'aime, alors ne changes pas ça.

Sam hocha la tête :

\- Daco Didi.

\- C'est bien.

Sam se serra dans les bras de Dean et le flic dit à l'aîné :

\- Tu mérites aussi qu'on t'aime.

Dean resta silencieux.

Bien entendu les « parents » de Sam vinrent le rechercher. Dean serra son frère dans ses bras fort, très fort.

\- Je viendrai te chercher Sammy, je te le promets.

Sam pleura.

\- Vien Didi, vien.

\- Je ne peux pas, pas maintenant, mais je te jure que je viendrai. Ne pleure pas d'accord ? Je viendrai.

Le petit pleura quand même. Le flic demanda aux parents d'attendre et quand le père voulu faire une remarque, il le rabroua :

\- Vous avez adopté un enfant, pas un meuble. Vous l'avez séparé de son frère, alors respectez au moins qu'ils se disent au revoir !

Sam et Dean se firent un long câlin, très long. Trop long pour l'homme qui s'impatientait vraiment. Finalement Dean relâcha Sam, et se força à sourire :

\- Ca va aller Sammy. Sois un gentil garçon.

Sam hocha la tête puis la femme vint le porter dans ses bras. Dean attendit que Sam soit parti pour se mettre à pleurer.

Le flic ne trouva rien à dire. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un court chapitre un peu injuste pour les deux petiots. Avec pleins de gros mots. Et beaucoup de câlins.


	5. Didi la souris

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** J'adore les attractions !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Didi la souris**

Quand on fait un enfant, quand on en adopte un, c'est le bonheur de savoir qu'il va rejoindre la famille. On l'attend avec impatience, on est conscient qu'il y aura des difficultés, mais on est persuadé qu'on les surmontera, que ce sera le bonheur, _forcément_. Monsieur et Madame X, avait adopté un enfant dans cette optique. Il était difficile d'adopter un bébé, mais ils étaient tombés sous le charme d'un petiot de trois ans. Samuel. Sam. C'était un très beau prénom en plus. Et ils l'avaient vu, tellement adorable, tellement gentil. Ils lui avaient parlé et Sam en disait des choses. Très intelligent pour un enfant si petit, il semblait comprendre beaucoup de choses et ça les avait charmé. Il avait un frère, mais le frère était déjà trop grand et ils l'avaient vu, ça n'avait l'air que d'être un fouteur de merde. Sam était gentil lui, et puis il était petit, il oublierait vite son frère.

Après pas mal de démarches, ils signèrent les papiers d'adoptions.

Sam arriva comme une alarme. Tout en pleures et en cries, impossible à calmer ni à consoler. Monsieur et Madame X se disaient que ça irait, qu'ils allaient gérer ça, que c'était le temps qu'il s'habitue. Ils étaient gentils avec lui, ils avaient acheté des peluches, qu'il leur balança à la tête. Ils lui donnèrent de la purée à manger, les gosses aimaient tous la purée. Sam jeta son assiette par terre. Il refusait de manger quoi que ce soit, de se laisser toucher. Pas moyen de l'approcher. Il arrêta de crier au bout d'un moment, mais jamais de pleurer. Il pleurait jusqu'à l'épuisement, et ne dormait presque pas, et au bout de deux jours il accepta de manger quelque chose uniquement parce qu'il avait vraiment faim et que c'était douloureux.

Il ne voulait pas appeler Monsieur et Madame, papa et maman, il ne connaissait plus qu'un seul mot, un mot qu'il répétait en boucle :

\- Didi didi didi didi didi…

C'était un cauchemar. Où était passé l'enfant si mignon ? Si doux ? Si gentil ? A quel moment c'était-il transformé en ce gosse inconsolable ?

Sam souffrait tellement. Son frère lui manquait tellement. Il avait toujours été avec lui, Dean lui avait juré qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble et soudainement on l'avait arraché à son frère, on l'avait prit pour le mettre dans une maison moche avec des gens qui puaient et qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme si on l'avait coupé en deux, il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, la douleur était trop atroce, trop profonde. Et il n'avait que trois ans. Ce n'était pas des jouets, des paroles gentilles ou de la purée qui allait le consoler. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean n'était pas avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne venait pas ?

Il fallu une semaine. Une longue très longue semaine avant de réussir à le calmer. Madame X avait décidé de l'emmener dans un magasin de jouets, prête à lui offrir tout ce qu'il désirait pour qu'il se taise, sourit, et commence à l'aimer au moins un peu. C'était le paradis pour un gamin non ? Un magasin de jouets ?

Pas pour Sam. Sam se fichait des figurines en plastique, des petites voitures, des poupons, il donna même un coup de pied à un vendeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Didi, et rien d'autre. Il se fit crier dessus et pleura de plus belle, parce que la Madame était trop méchante, qu'il voulait son frère. Son frère était tellement gentil. Sam lâcha la main de la Madame qu'il détestait, et s'enfuit dans le magasin, prêt à se recroqueviller et se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce que son frère le retrouve.

Il se faufila jusque dans les rangés où s'entassaient des tas et des tas de peluches. De toutes les tailles, couleurs et formes, l'endroit parfait pour un môme de trois ans qui voulait se cacher. Sauf qu'il ne se cacha pas, il attrapa la souris. Cette grosse souris un peu moche que les gosses ignoraient, préférant le tigre ou l'ourson. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très belle avec ses oreilles trop grandes, et ses pattes difformes. Mais pour Sam c'était la plus magnifique de toutes les peluches.

C'était la souris de Sammy le chat.

\- Didi la souis.

Il arrêta de pleurer.

xxx

Sam emmenait sa souris absolument partout. Il mangeait avec elle, il jouait avec elle, il allait sur le toilette avec elle, il dormait avec elle. Pour le bain il fallait l'asseoir sur une petite chaise à côté de la baignoire, des fois qu'elle ait la mauvaise idée de disparaître. Ce n'était pas bien grave, Monsieur et Madame n'avaient rien contre cette souris. Sam avait arrêté de pleurer. Ca leur convint, au moins au début.

Et puis il y eut les cauchemars. Sam se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en hurlant, et même sa souris n'était pas suffisante pour le calmer après ça. Monsieur et Madame se retrouvaient désarmés devant les terreurs nocturnes de ce gamin qui refusait qu'on le câline ou même qu'on le touche.

Heureusement, pendant la journée, Sam était un enfant calme. Très calme. Trop calme. Il parlait en chuchotant et ne s'adressait qu'à sa souris. Si on voulait lui dire quelque chose il fallait d'abord parler à sa souris et s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il ne le disait qu'à sa souris – qui selon lui passerait le message.

\- Didi, Sam a soif !

A la longue c'était fatigant. Monsieur perdait patience :

\- Sam, je te parle à toi, pas à ta peluche !

Sam ne relevait même pas la tête.

Il n'y avait pas que ça. Sam semblait avoir peur de beaucoup de choses. Il se mettait à pleurer quand une porte claquait, se bouchait les oreilles et hurlait quand il y avait TROP de bruits, se recroquevillait quand quelqu'un parlait trop fort.

S'ils avaient adopté Dean, Dean aurait pu consoler ou aider Sam, il aurait pu le rassurer. Il aurait aussi pu leur expliquer les peurs de Sam. Des peurs qui étaient toujours plus exacerbés à cause de l'absence de son frère, comme si le monde autour devenait une menace.

Sam avait vécu un traumatisme étant bébé, peut-être qu'il ne s'en rappelait plus, mais c'était toujours là. Seul Dean arrivait à le comprendre, à savoir ce qu'il ressentait, parce que lui, Dean il s'en rappelait très bien.

Des cris, de la peur, et du sang.

Des portes qui claquent, des parents qui crient, et tellement tellement de bruits.

xxx

Monsieur et Madame X emmenèrent Sam voir un psychologue pour enfant. Remède pour Sam. Soulagement pour eux. Le psychologue allait guérir Sam, allait le rassurer, et Sam deviendrait l'enfant désiré.

Sam parlait au psychologue au travers de sa souris, comme il le faisait tout le temps. Mais le psychologue réussit petit à petit à le faire parler de lui-même, à ouvrir un dialogue avec Monsieur et Madame. Il aida Sam à ne plus se servir de sa souris comme d'un mur et d'une protection, mais plutôt comme d'un ami. Pour les terreurs nocturnes c'était plus compliqué, Sam ne savait pas exactement de quoi il rêvait, et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui faisait aussi peur, simplement que c'était là et que son frère absent ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras. C'était dur pour lui de dormir seul, même avec sa souris, il cherchait souvent son frère pendant la nuit et les cauchemars empiraient.

Le psychologue ne pouvait pas lui rendre son frère, hélas.

Pour ses autres peurs, le psychologue conseilla à Monsieur et Madame de faire attention de ne pas faire trop de bruits où d'y habituer Sam tout doucement. Ils essayèrent les premiers temps, puis oublièrent. Une porte qui claque ne devait pas être si effrayante non ? Et si le psychologue ne pouvait rien faire contre les cauchemars, et bien le temps lui ferait sans doute.

Considérant Sam comme « guérit », ils arrêtèrent de l'emmener chez le psychologue.

Sam commença à appeler Monsieur et Madame, tonton et tati. C'était déjà mieux que rien. Sam leur parla aussi, pas autant qu'il avait pu le faire lors de leur toute première rencontre, mais suffisamment.

\- Didi va vien quand ? Demandait-il souvent.

Et son tonton de lui répondre :

\- Il ne viendra pas. Nous t'avons adopté toi.

\- Pou'quoi ?

\- Parce que nous voulions t'offrir une nouvelle vie, un papa et une maman.

\- Pou'quoi ?

\- Parce que nous voulions un enfant. Et que toi Sam, nous t'avons choisi.

\- Pou'quoi ?

\- Parce que nous t'aimons beaucoup.

\- Et Didi il va vien quand ?

Tonton s'énervait. Il s'énervait beaucoup quand Sam réclamait son frère, et Sam réclamait souvent son frère. Parce que même s'il avait Didi la souris, ce n'était pas la même chose. La souris ne lui décoiffait pas les cheveux et ne lui faisait pas de câlins, la souris ne le consolait pas et ne lui racontait pas d'histoire. La souris n'était pas son frère, elle était un substitut. Elle ne suffisait pas.

\- Didi y peu vien ici vek Sam ?

\- Non y peut pas ! Bon sang Sam arrête de poser cette question !

Et Sam était malheureux.

xxx

Alors quand on lui dit qu'il allait revoir son frère, c'était le bonheur. Sam était tellement tellement content, et tellement impatient aussi. Il en oublia sa souris. Il allait revoir son frère et son frère allait venir vivre avec lui et tout serait comme avant. Il n'écoutait pas son tonton et sa tati qui lui disaient que Dean n'allaient pas rentrer avec lui ensuite, parce que c'était _un mensonge_. Son frère allait forcément venir habiter ici, il ne l'abandonnerait pas, il avait promis.

Ca ne s'était pas tout à fait passé comme ça. Dean au début n'avait pas été gentil, il lui avait dit qu'il ne viendrait pas avec lui. Sam ne pouvait pas l'accepter, Sam voulait son frère, il voulait habiter avec Dean. Il le voulait de toutes ses forces, de tout son petit cœur de gosse de trois ans. Alors voilà ce qui s'était passé, Dean et lui avaient dû fuir. Sam s'en fichait, peu importe où ils allaient, Sam voulait être avec Dean et Dean voulait être avec Sam. Comme Sammy le chat et sa souris. Parce qu'ils étaient des frères et qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient dû fuir mais on les avait retrouvé, malheureusement. Et après avoir parlé avec un monsieur policier qui disait pleins de gros mots, Sam avait dû retourner avec tonton et tati. Il avait retrouvé sa souris mais avait le cœur en miette. Dean avait promis qu'il viendrait le chercher, mais au bout d'une heure sans qu'il ne vienne, Sam avait fondu en larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que Dean mettait aussi longtemps ? Une heure c'était l'infini pour un enfant de trois ans, surtout un qui attendait son frère avec tellement d'envie et tellement d'espoir.

En plus tonton et tati étaient maintenant tellement méchants avec lui. Surtout tonton, il lui parlait froidement, il lui disait qu'il ne verrait plus jamais son frère puisqu'il n'avait pas été sage. Et quand il pleurait, tati lui disait qu'elle lui prendrait sa souris s'il n'arrêtait pas, et Sam arrêtait tout de suite, bien sûr qu'il arrêtait.

Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on lui prenne sa souris.

Est-ce que Dean viendrait bientôt ?

Tonton et tati essayèrent d'être plus gentils au bout d'un moment et l'emmenèrent faire des manèges dans une petite fête foraine.

\- J'adore les attractions, lui dit tati.

Sam s'en fichait, il ne voulait pas faire de manège mais il en fit quand même pour pas qu'on lui prenne sa souris s'il disait non. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui achète de la barbe à papa, mais en prit quand même pour pouvoir garder sa souris. Il n'était pas content d'être là mais rit quand même quand on le mit sur un grand toboggan, serrant sa souris plus fort contre lui.

Il voulait Dean, il voulait son frère, quand est-ce que son frère viendrait ?

Les mois défilèrent. Pour Sam c'était comme des siècles. Chaque heure sans que Dean ne vienne était des coups. Est-ce que Dean l'avait oublié ? Est-ce que son frère ne l'aimait plus ? Il n'avait que trois ans – et demi maintenant – mais il n'arrivait pas à oublier Dean. On avait beau essayer de le faire rire, de lui rendre la vie facile, tonton et tati pouvaient bien lui offrir un jouet super cher et trop rigolo, Dean était toujours là dans son esprit et son absence toujours aussi pesante, tellement pesante.

Et puis tonton et tati se disputaient de plus en plus souvent. A cause de lui.

\- C'est toi qui a eu l'idée d'adopter ce gosse, alors démerde toi avec ! Hurlait tonton.

\- Tu le voulais aussi, alors faut que tu l'assumes également ! Hurlait tati.

Et ils hurlaient toujours plus et plus fort et Sam se repliait sur lui-même et se cachait sous une armoire avec sa souris. Il se faisait tout petit petit petit et essayait de disparaître.

Est-ce que Dean viendrait ?

xxx

Dean tint sa promesse. Il vint. Sam avait quatre ans aujourd'hui et Dean vint le jour de son anniversaire, comme le meilleur cadeau du monde. Tonton et tati avaient invité des enfants de son âge qui allaient à la garderie avec lui pour son anniversaire, mais Sam restait dans son coin boudant le gâteau et les cadeaux, boudant les enfants, et le spectacle de clown organisé par tonton et tati. Il serrait sa souris contre lui, se fichant de tout ça.

C'est là qu'il le vit. Son frère. Il était derrière le buisson et regardait à l'intérieur du jardin. Sam retrouva immédiatement le sourire, il se leva d'un bond. Dean l'aperçu et lui fit signe de ne pas bouger. Sam resta debout mais n'avança pas.

Sa tati s'approcha de lui, elle n'avait pas aperçu Dean et lui cacha la vue. Elle avait remarqué son sourire :

\- Sam, je suis contente que tu t'amuses enfin ! Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri.

Et elle lui fit un bisou en lui tendant son cadeau. Sam jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la haie, Dean n'était plus là. Sam espérait qu'il allait revenir. Il ouvrit son cadeau, c'était une voiture télécommandée, Sam la posa sur le banc.

\- Merci. Dit-il.

Il eut le droit à un autre bisou. Puis sa tati s'éloigna et Sam tourna les yeux dans tous les sens. On attrapa sa main soudainement et on l'éloigna de tout le monde, un endroit un peu caché où on ne les verrait pas. Dean le serra dans ses bras.

\- Didi fit Sam en le serrant aussi.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué frangin.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Tu as grandis. Sourit Dean.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux courts de Sam :

\- Ils t'ont coupé les cheveux.

\- Oui. Didi tu va pas partir hein ?

\- Tu dis les r mainenant ? Bon sang tu as tellement grandi.

Sam répéta :

\- Tu vas pas partir Didi ?

Dean embrassa son crâne.

\- Je t'emmène avec moi, tu veux ?

\- Oui.

Dean sourit et Sam lui sourit aussi.

\- Sammy tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester ici ? Tu as un papa et une maman maintenant, ils te font pleins de cadeaux, tu as des amis et tu fêtes ton anniversaire.

\- Je veux pas rester. Tonton et tati crient tout le temps et je veux être avec toi. Didi tu m'emmènes ? Hein ?

\- D'accord, si tu arrêtes de m'appeler Didi.

\- Dean.

\- Bien.

On appela Sam, il fallait qu'il vienne souffler les bougies. Sam regarda Dean :

\- Tu m'emmènes hein ?

\- Promis.

Sam s'éloigna et alla souffler les bougies. Il avait tellement peur que Dean en profite pour repartir qu'il se dépêcha de déballer tous ses cadeaux et de manger sa part de gâteaux et de jouer à un jeu avec tout le monde. Finalement dans un moment d'inattention, il prit sa souris et chercha Dean, il n'était plus où il l'avait laissé et Sam sentit son cœur se serrer, et si Dean était parti sans lui ?

Il entendit alors un sifflement et se tourna vers l'origine du bruit. Dean était caché dans un trou dans la haie et lui faisait signe. Sam regarda autour de lui, personne ne faisait attention à lui, il couru vers Dean, se faufila dans le trou, et ils passèrent de l'autre côté. Puis Dean le fit monter sur son dos :

\- Accroche toi, cette fois-ci on nous attrapera pas.

Sam s'accrocha de toutes ses forces et se jura que personne n'arriverait plus à le séparer de son frère.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ouais les chapitres ont tendance à se terminer en fugue. Cette fois-ci on a un peu vu comment ça se passe pour Sam dans sa « famille ». N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.


	6. Fugue

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Je vais effacer mes défauts.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Fugue.**

Dean était un gosse intelligent. Il ne foutait pas grand-chose à l'école, le strict minimum pour qu'on ne l'embête pas, mais pas assez pour passer pour un bon élève, et il s'en fichait. L'école ça ne l'intéressait pas, on n'y apprenait pas l'essentiel. On n'y apprenait pas comment surmonter le meurtre de ses parents, comment garder son petit frère auprès de soi, on n'y apprenait pas comment se faire aimer. Et Dean de toute façon ne méritait pas d'être aimé. Alors peut-être qu'il avait pas beaucoup de très bien, qu'il ne retenait pas grand-chose à l'histoire, la géographie et les mathématiques, mais il n'en restait pas moins un gosse intelligent.

Par exemple il pouvait réciter par cœur le nom de tous les personnages du SOAP qu'il regardait avec les éducateurs, ou bien fabriquer des jouets pour les plus jeunes du foyer avec des pots de yaourt et des rouleaux de papiers culs. Il avait aussi tendance à se souvenir des fouteurs de merde et de leurs crasses, pour mieux leur faire payer. Un brin rancunier.

Comme il était intelligent, il sut qu'il ne reverrait pas son petit frère de si tôt après leur fuite échouée du mac do. Le juge pour enfant avait été tellement en colère contre lui, les éducateurs lui avaient fait la morale pendant des heures, le verdict était tombé, on ne pouvait pas le laisser rencontrer Sam dans ces conditions.

Pourtant Dean s'était dit que s'il se montrait sage, s'il ne criait pas trop, s'il essayait de s'adapter à la vie au foyer et faisait le strict minimum à l'école, on lui donnerait une seconde chance. Il se disait qu'il allait effacer ses défauts, pour pouvoir voir son petit frère.

Il aurait dû se douter qu'il se berçait d'illusions. Que ce ne serait pas si facile. Après des mois d'attente, il avait fini par apprendre que les parents adoptifs de Sam refusaient toute nouvelle rencontre entre les deux frères.

Il avait surpris une conversation entre deux éducateurs, sur le discours que tenaient les parents adoptifs de Sam. Ce qu'il avait entendu l'avait à la fois mis en colère et dévasté. _Dean n'est pas un enfant assez stable, il met en danger Sam, il serait mieux pour Sam de ne plus le voir, de l'oublier._

Ce jour là Dean cassa une fenêtre du foyer.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient raisons ? Est-ce qu'il mettait en danger Sam ? Est-ce que Sam serait plus heureux sans lui ? Dean … Dean le croyait. Il avait toujours été comme un poids pour Sam, à cause de lui ils avaient changé de familles des millions de fois, à cause de lui Sam n'avait pas eu une bonne vie. Sans lui, son frère aurait été adopté tout de suite, il aurait sans doute été heureux avec un nouveau papa et une nouvelle maman. A la place de ça ? Il avait tourné de famille en famille, il avait été déchiré, baladé, abandonné, un vieux bagage dont on ne voulait plus.

Sam était mieux sans lui, il était tellement mieux sans lui. Dean s'en persuada. Le mieux c'était de le laisser tranquille, tant pis pour sa promesse.

Mais c'était dur d'accepter ça, c'était dur de vivre sans Sam. Dean jouait avec les plus petits du foyer, parce qu'ils étaient des substituts de Sam. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient Sam. La nuit Dean se réveillait en sursaut, et cherchait Sam partout, et se mettait parfois à pleurer de ne pas le trouver.

 _« Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer »._

Mais il pleurait quand même, parce que Sam lui manquait, parce que lui il ne pouvait pas l'oublier.

Des fois il était simplement plein de rage, plein de haine, de désespoir. Finit le bon petit garçon sage, Dean pétait des câbles, Dean se laissait submerger par tous ces sentiments négatifs. Il cassait des trucs, insultait les éducateurs, il se débattait quand on le maintenait pour le calmer, il hurlait et essayait de se faire du mal en se fracassant la tête contre le sol. Il avait toute cette douleur à l'intérieur de lui qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter, qui ne voulait pas sortir, et personne ne pouvait rien y changer. Personne.

Dean continuait d'aller voir la psychologue. Elle l'aidait. Un peu. En tout cas elle l'écoutait, elle écoutait même ses silences. Elle écoutait même ses insultes. Elle écoutait même quand il croisait si fort les bras autour de sa poitrine qu'il donnait l'impression d'avoir construit un mur autour de lui.

Et elle lui disait des choses qu'il avait envie d'entendre, besoin d'entendre. Des mensonges sans doute pour le rassurer. Mais des mensonges qu'il aimait quand même.

\- Ton frère t'aime, ton frère pense sûrement à toi. Ton frère a besoin de toi ne t'inquiète pas. Tu reverras ton frère, le juge va bien se rendre compte de tes progrès, Dean. On trouvera une solution.

 _On trouvera une solution._

xxx

Les mois passèrent et Dean eut huit ans. L'anniversaire le plus pourri de sa vie. Ca avait mal tourné, il avait balancé sa part de gâteau à la tête d'un adolescent du foyer trop emmerdant. Il avait cassé le cadeau que les éducateurs lui avaient fait à cause d'une crise de colère. Puis il avait finit par insulter tout le monde et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. _Bon anniversaire Dean_.

C'était peut-être ça qui l'avait décidé, l'absence de Sammy le jour de son anniversaire, l'absence de son tout petit frère qui aurait sans doute foutu du gâteau jusque dans ses cheveux et aurait rigolé en jouant avec le papier cadeau du cadeau de Dean. Il avait juste besoin de le voir, de savoir qu'il était heureux, d'être sûr. Ensuite il disparaîtrait de sa vie, il se ferait une raison, il avancerait à reculons mais lui-même n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui comptait c'était Sam.

Et Dean était un gosse intelligent. S'il avait compris qu'on l'empêchait de voir son frère, il devait trouver un moyen de le retrouver. Il savait comment, il devait juste attendre le bon moment, la bonne occasion. Un moment drama dans le foyer, qui forcerait les éducateurs à quitter le bureau et à se concentrer sur autre chose, assez longtemps pour laisser Dean y visiter quelques dossiers. Un moment drama c'était facile à provoquer avec des gosses aussi instables que tous ces pauvres mômes. Il suffisait d'embêter l'un, de dire que c'était l'autre, et les voilà qui se tapaient dessus, qui s'arrachaient les cheveux, qui hurlaient.

Comme prévu, les éducateurs quittèrent le bureau en vitesse, et coup de bol, oublièrent de le fermer à clé.

Dean en profita, il y entra et commença à fouiller dans les classeurs. Tout était bien rangé, c'était facile de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Dean et Samuel Winchester. Il l'ouvrit, tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qui l'intéressait. L'adresse des parents adoptifs de Sam. Bien. Il la nota dans un coin de sa tête, sûr de ne pas l'oublier, remit le classeur à sa place, sortit du bureau comme si de rien n'était et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour réfléchir.

A l'école il demanda une carte de la ville où vivait Sam. Il faisait semblant de s'intéresser tout à coup à la géographie. Avec des phrases hypocrites du style _« ce sera plus facile pour moi d'apprendre des choses si on me parle des villes que j'ai envie de connaître »._ Maintenant il avait carte de la ville et l'adresse de Sammy. Puis il chercha ensuite sur internet. Les trains, les bus.

Dean ne dépensait jamais l'argent de poche du foyer, donc il avait quelques économies. S'il venait à manquer, il se débrouillerait.

Il choisit le jour d'anniversaire de Sammy pour aller le voir. Ce jour là en particulier parce que c'était ce jour là où le bonheur de Sammy devait atteindre son apogée s'il était heureux. Et parce que son petit frère aurait quatre ans, et que Dean ne pouvait pas être absent pour ses quatre ans. Il avait peur, il était même mort de trouille, mais il devait le faire, c'était sa mission. S'il voyait que Sam était heureux, il serait heureux pour lui et brisé en même temps, s'il voyait que Sam ne l'était pas alors dans ce cas…

Dean avait prit un sac en bandoulière avec des affaires dedans, plusieurs plans de différentes villes qu'il avait eu à l'école, des vêtements de rechanges, de quoi manger pour quelques jours, et une lampe de poche, au cas où. S'il devait s'enfuir encore une fois avec son frère, cette fois-ci on ne les retrouverait pas.

xxx

Dean était venu et avait vu. Son frère. Tellement malheureux le jour de son anniversaire, assit sur un côté, incapable de sourire, incapable de profiter, serrant une grosse souris contre lui. _La souris de Sammy le chat ?_ Se demanda Dean. Il lui avait raconté cette histoire tellement tellement tellement de fois. Sam l'adorait. Il prenait son frère dans ses bras à la fin de l'histoire et criait _« Didi la sou'is, Sammy le chat »_.

Didi la souris. Et Dean sourit, parce que cette souris c'était sûrement Didi. Peut-être que son frère ne l'avait pas oublié après tout. Peut-être que Sam n'était pas heureux ici, finalement.

Sam finit par le voir, et son visage changea totalement. Sam se mit à sourire tellement grand, comme si tout à coup le bonheur lui était tombé dessus. Est-ce que c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu ? Est-ce que c'était lui qui faisait naître ce sourire chez Sam ?

Est-ce que son frère l'aimait toujours ?

Dean lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, puis chercha un moyen discret de le rejoindre. Passant par un trou du buisson, il attrapa la main de son frère et l'entraîna plus loin. Sam avait changé, grandi, on lui avait coupé les cheveux courts. Il avait l'air aussi un peu brisé, un peu trop mâture. Où était son Sammy tellement infantile ? Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait ?

Des parents adoptifs n'étaient-ils pas censé rendre heureux leurs enfants adoptés ? Pourquoi est-ce que Sam paraissait si malheureux ? Aussi malheureux que lui ?

Il lui demanda s'il voulait venir avec lui, et Sam n'hésita même pas, ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir. Comme s'il n'y avait que Dean qui comptait. Et peut-être que… Peut-être que pour Sam il n'y avait que Dean qui comptait.

Alors c'était décidé, ils partiraient ensemble.

Ils étaient partis ensemble…

xxx

Dean avait emmené Sam dans une autre ville et ils changeaient toujours d'endroits, pour le moment on ne les avait pas retrouvé et cela faisait trois jours. Ils avaient déjà mangé tout ce que Dean avait apporté dans son sac en bandoulière et Dean fut obligé d'aller voler une baguette de pain dans une boulangerie, pour nourrir son frère.

Vivre à la rue ce n'était pas drôle. C'était froid, dur, moche et dangereux. Mais aucun des deux n'auraient songé à s'en plaindre, parce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le soir ils se planquaient sous des cartons dans des petites ruelles, ils étaient tellement petits que personne ne les remarquait. Sam réclamait une histoire à Dean. Souvent celle de Sammy le chat et de sa souris. Une histoire qui évoluait tout le temps.

\- Sammy et sa souris devaient vivre cachés parce que si les autres chats et les autres souris les retrouvaient, ils seraient méchants avec eux, ils leur feraient du mal. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de pouvoir faire confiance à quelqu'un.

\- C'est triste.

\- Ce n'est pas triste parce que tu sais Sammy et sa souris ils pouvaient bien vivre dans une poubelle, ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie comme ils voulaient, sans que personne ne les sépare.

Sam serra son frère dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu as froid Sammy ?

\- Non. Pas trop.

Pourtant il tremblait dans les bras de Dean et Dean enleva son pull pour le mettre autour de Sam.

\- Sammy et sa souris ils vont s'en sortir hein ? Demanda Sam.

\- Bien sûr, ils s'en sortent toujours.

xxx

Au bout d'une semaine ils étaient crasseux et affamés, mais toujours libres. Dean volait quand il le pouvait, soit dans les magasins, soit dans les sacs des gens. Sam mendiait, il était si petit que les gens lui donnaient toujours une barre de chocolat ou un sandwich pour les plus généreux. Mais avec ça venait les questions gênantes :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la rue ? Où sont tes parents ? Si tu es perdu viens avec moi allons voir la police.

Sam était assez malin pour trouver des réponses appropriées ou pour juste galoper et s'enfuir. Ensuite il partageait sa friandise ou son sandwich avec Dean. Mais Dean prenait toujours la plus petite part.

\- Tu dois bien manger Sam, parce que tu es tout petit. Moi je n'ai pas si faim que ça.

Et il disait ça alors même que son estomac gargouillait tellement fort.

La saleté leur collait tellement à la peau que Dean finit par les emmener au bord d'un ruisseau. L'eau était glaciale, mais c'était un tel bonheur de mettre les pieds dans la flotte et de se mouiller les cheveux. Ils s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser et Sam explosa de rire quand Dean glissa sur les cailloux et se retrouva tout entier dans l'eau. Entendre rire Sam, c'était le moment de bonheur de Dean.

L'histoire du soir fut joyeuse.

\- Sammy et sa souris avaient trouvé un endroit vraiment vraiment sympa, que les autres chats et les autres souris, y connaissaient pas. C'était un grand parc avec des gouttières et des fromages. La souris adorait le fromage et Sammy adorait grimper sur les gouttières, alors ils jouèrent toute la journée à bondir de fromage en gouttière et à rire beaucoup.

Sam éternua.

\- A tes souhaits Sammy.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous des cartons pour dormir.

Dean se réveilla au matin avec un Sam brûlant dans les bras. Il claquait des dents et se tenait recroquevillé comme s'il cherchait à se réchauffer. Dean enleva aussitôt ses habits pour faire une couverture à Sam avec, mais aussitôt Sam les repoussa et commença à enlever les siens parce qu'il avait trop chaud. Il ne savait pas. Chaud. Froid. Il était mal.

Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Sam était malade, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait pas de médicament et il ne savait même pas lesquels il pourrait aller voler. Il laissa Sam où il était et couru chercher de l'eau, il revint le plus vite possible et lui donna à boire. Dean espérait que ça suffirait. Il veilla sur lui toute la journée, le couvrait bien quand Sam avait froid, caressait ses cheveux, les mouillait un peu quand son frère avait trop chaud, le prenait dans ses bras, lui parlait, le rassurait. Mais ça ne suffisait pas, l'état de Sam, empirait. Sam toussait, tremblait, Sam avait les yeux pleins de larmes tellement il était mal.

Alors Dean pria parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre et qu'il avait vu des gens prier.

\- Dieu si tu existes, sois pas con et soigne mon frère ! Dieu si tu existes tu peux pas laisser Sammy dans cet état parce que regarde comme il est petit, tu dois l'aider d'accord ? Putain Dieu aide le je t'en prie !

Ce jour là Dean cessa totalement de croire en Dieu, si même il y avait jamais cru un jour. Sam ne guérit pas, Dieu n'existait pas, ils étaient seuls au monde. Ils devaient nager dans la merde sans espérer recevoir d'aide de là haut.

Dean n'eut pas le choix. Il emmena Sam à l'hôpital. Et bien sûr après un million de questions, les médecins appelèrent le foyer de Dean et les parents adoptifs de Sam. Parce que c'était comme ça que ça devait se passer, parce qu'on allait encore les séparer.

Et Dean du haut de ses huit ans en avait déjà tellement marre, tellement marre de cette vie. Tellement marre.

Les éducateurs du foyer autorisèrent Dean à rester à l'hôpital le temps que son frère guérisse. Ils lui avaient emmené des vêtements propres et Dean avait pu prendre une douche dans la chambre d'hôpital où dormait son frère.

Sammy avait une mauvaise grippe, mais avec les médicaments, il finit par guérir vite. Monsieur et Madame X, étaient venu le voir, mais n'étaient pas resté. Ils avaient juste jeté un regard lourd de reproches à Dean et Monsieur X lui avait dit :

\- Tu vois ce que tu as fait à ton frère ?

Dean n'avait rien pu dire, même pas s'excuser. C'était juste un coup de plus dans son cœur.

Quand Sam s'était réveillé en forme, Dean avait prit sa main et lui avait dit pardon.

\- Dean ce n'est rien. J'ai juste tombé malade.

Dean pourtant ne se pardonnait pas. Il n'avait pas assez fait attention à Sam.

\- Dean on va partir quand maintenant ? Demanda le petit.

Dean se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête.

\- Ton papa et ta maman vont venir te chercher Sam et moi je rentre en foyer.

Sam péta alors un câble et hurla de toutes ses forces :

\- Ce ne sont pas mon papa et ma maman.

Et il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les médecins durent démonter la porte pour pouvoir le faire sortir. Et ils durent lui faire une piqûre de calmant tellement il hurlait, mordait, se débattait. Pleurait.

\- Je veux pas retourner là bas sans Dean. Murmura-t-il avant de s'endormir.

Dean se retrouva le cœur en miette.

xxx

Sam avait quatre ans. Il n'avait pas voie au chapitre. Ce n'était qu'un enfant, il ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour lui. Ce qui était bon pour un enfant de quatre ans c'était d'avoir un père, une mère, une maison et de faire une croix sur son frère. Ce frère qui l'avait conduit à la rue, ce frère irresponsable qui avait presque failli tuer Sam.

Sam et Dean furent encore séparés. _Encore._ Est-ce que les adultes ne comprendraient jamais ?

Mais cette dernière fugue de Sam avait créé une énorme fissure entre Madame et Monsieur X. S'ils se hurlaient dessus avant, aujourd'hui ils ne se supportaient plus et Monsieur X en voulait tellement à Sam pour ça, qu'il le frappa.

Sam n'avait pas besoin de Dean pour fuir. Il avait un petit sac qu'il remplit de bonbons et de gâteaux, et son sac sur le dos, sa souris sous le bras il quitta la maison. Il ne laisserait personne le frapper. On ne tarda pas à la retrouver évidemment, et Monsieur X fut de nouveau brutal avec lui. Madame X hurlait. Sam les détestait et quand Madame X lui arracha sa souris des mains il se jeta violemment sur elle et lui mordit le visage et la frappa des toutes ses forces avec tous ces que ces petits poings pouvaient taper. Il ne serait pas le seul à se faire frapper. Il récupéra finalement sa souris et Madame X fondit sur le sol en pleurant.

Sam ne pleura pas. Sam se tint droit, la souris dans ses mains, défiants ces gens qui l'avaient séparé de son frère, du regard.

\- Tu n'es pas un bon gamin, fit Monsieur X, tu es un monstre Sam. Regarde ce que tu as fait Sam. Tu es un monstre, un sale monstre.

Sam serra plus fort sa souris. _Sam tu es un monstre. Sam tu es un monstre. Sam tu es un monstre._

Monsieur et Madame X divorcèrent et firent appelle à une assistante sociale car ni Monsieur, ni Madame, ne voulaient garder Sam. On ne garde pas les monstres dans sa maison.

Après tout un tas de procédure, Sam retourna au foyer, le même que son frère.

Dean retrouva Sam, et ils se serrèrent fort.

\- Bienvenu Sammy. L'accueillit Dean.

Et Sammy se cramponna à son frère. Didi la souris et Sammy le chat, que personne n'aimait, dont personne ne voulait, mais qui étaient ensemble et qui y arriveraient ensemble.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un chapitre pas encore trop joyeux, je sais. Il me semble que le suivant est un brin rigolo (et oui des fois je suis moins sadique que d'autre).


	7. Les clowns

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Le diable c'est toi.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : les clowns**

Au foyer, les chambres étaient individuelles. Mais tous les matins les éducateurs retrouvaient Sam dans le lit de son frère. Ils avaient bien essayé au début de les empêcher de dormir ensemble, mais quand Sam avait poussé un hurlement strident une nuit en pleins cauchemar et que Dean accourant dans sa chambre, avait été le seul à réussir à le consoler, ils avaient pensé que pour le moment ça irait. Les éducateurs avaient donc fini par leur donner la plus grande chambre et y installèrent leurs deux lits.

Sam, cependant, ne dormait pas vraiment dans le sien. Il finissait toujours par rejoindre Dean dans son lit. Il n'avait que quatre ans, ça lui passerait.

Les deux enfants se suivaient partout au foyer. Ils ne laissaient personne les séparer. Combien de fois les éducateurs avaient retrouvés Sam ou Dean devant la porte des toilettes ou de la salle de bains à attendre l'autre ? Sam ne lâchait pas non plus sa souris et le seul qui avait le droit de lui retirer était Dean. Quand par exemple ils étaient à table, si un éducateur disait à Sam de poser sa souris, il piquait une crise. Dean intervenait le plus souvent, prenait la souris et la mettait en haut d'un meuble :

\- Regarde Sam, ta souris nous regarde manger et t'attends.

Sam hochait la tête et mangeait calmement.

Quand Dean allait à l'école, il devait passer dix bonnes minutes à rassurer Sam, lui dire qu'il allait revenir vite.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Et Sam passait la journée à attendre que son frère tienne sa promesse. Devenant de très mauvaises humeurs quand il avait du retard.

Sam ne parlait pas énormément. Sauf à Dean. Ceux qui l'avaient connu avant qu'il soit adopté, avaient parfois du mal à se dire que c'était le même gosse. Avant cela il était un môme assez souriant, qui avait toujours un truc raconter. Maintenant il était plutôt renfermé et méfiant, il paraissait toujours sur les nerfs, ne supportait aucune frustration, et ne s'ouvrait qu'à Dean. Dean était hyper protecteur avec lui. Il ne laissait personne dire du mal de Sam, quand les grands venaient emmerder son petit frère il se battait contre eux. Il avait même appris à son frère où taper pour faire mal.

C'était vrai que parfois les deux frères posaient problèmes, que les éducateurs se posaient pas mal de questions sur leur cas, fallait-il les laisser être si proches ? Comment gérer les colères de Sam ? Remarquant tout de même que Dean paraissait mieux depuis que son petit frère était au foyer avec lui. Plus calme, plus ouvert, il se faisait des amis au foyer, parlait plus facilement de lui. Ils l'avaient vu sourire. Pour le moment ils décidèrent de les laisser ensemble.

Au foyer il y avait une salle géniale, avec pleins de canapés, des coussins, des poufs, tous colorés. C'est vrai que la plupart étaient défoncés, que la télévision ne fonctionnait jamais convenablement – soit les images se brouillaient, soit les couleurs dégageaient, soit c'était le son qui se transformait en horrible sifflement – mais c'était un endroit cool quand même. Les jeunes aimaient bien y aller. Les plus grands y fumaient en cachette, les plus petits éventraient un peu plus les canapés en sautant dessus. Les éducateurs devaient souvent arrêter des bagarres, mais il y avait des soirées géniales ou tout se passait bien.

C'était le cas ce soir là. A la base, ils avaient prévu de regarder un film, mais la télé avait fait des siennes et Dean avait pris le relais en décidant de raconter des histoires qui font peur. Il en avait appris à l'école ou par des enfants rencontrés dans ses familles d'accueil. Il en avait inventé.

Tous les plus petits étaient couchés, sauf Sam qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les éducateurs lui avaient demandé d'aller dans sa chambre mais Sam s'était cramponné à son frère. Dean aussi aurait dû aller se coucher, il n'avait que huit ans, mais là c'étaient les ados qui avaient râlé parce qu'ils voulaient d'autres histoires de Dean. Finalement les éducateurs leur avait accordé une heure, mais pas plus.

Dean avait largement eu le temps de raconter des trucs horribles. Surtout la dernière histoire avec les clowns. Sam avait fait semblant d'être courageux, mais plus Dean racontait, plus il s'était rapproché de lui, serrant sa souris fort dans ses bras.

Les clowns furent la goutte, et Sam se blottit tout contre son frère. Dean se moqua gentiment de lui :

\- Bah alors Sammy, les clowns te font peur ?

\- Non c'est pas vrai, marmonna Sam tout en cachant ses yeux contre le tee-shirt de son frère.

Quand l'histoire s'arrêta, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Dean fut obliger de porter Sam parce qu'il était tremblant dans ses bras. Son petit frère resta collé contre lui, mais assura, jura, qu'il n'avait pas peur du tout.

Non du tout.

xxx

L'idée était peut-être vraiment mauvaise, mais drôlement tentante. Dean adorait son petit frère, ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant qu'il n'avait pas envie de le taquiner et de l'embêter de temps en temps. Les autres n'avaient pas le droit, mais lui, il était son grand frère, il avait tous les droits. Sam avait vite oublié les histoires d'horreur de Dean, mais pas celle des clowns. Dean s'était dit que le taquiner à ce sujet le calmerait une bonne fois pour toute de sa peur.

Il était donc revenu de l'école, déguisé en clown. Il avait emprunté le déguisement à un des enfants de l'école.

Sam, d'habitude, attendait toujours Dean au moment où il devait rentrer de l'école. Se tenant prêt à courir vers son frère. Cette fois-ci il se mit à hurler de peur en le voyant, comme s'il avait vu le diable en personne. Il s'enfuit et Dean s'amusa à le poursuivre.

\- J'ai maaaaaangé ton frère ! Grogna-t-il

Et Sam hurla encore plus fort et s'enferma dans leur chambre en pleurant et en appelant au secours. Les éducateurs engueulèrent Dean un bon coup mais Sam refusa de sortir de toute la soirée. Même quand Dean, débarbouillé et sans costume, s'excusa et lui dit qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'y avait pas de clown. Sam resta roulé en boule dans son lit et ne voulu ouvrir à personne.

Un éducateur entra dans sa chambre avec la clé, mais Sam ne voulait pas bouger, recroquevillé sur son lit et fit la gueule à Dean toute la nuit, refusant qu'il entre dans la chambre.

Dean dû dormir ailleurs cette nuit là.

C'est seulement le lendemain qu'une petite bouille passa la tête par la porte quand Dean toqua pour dire qu'il partait à l'école.

\- Sammy, ça va ?

\- Je te déteste t'es méchant !

Dean fit la moue et baissa la tête. Sam changea d'avis et vint le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Non je rigole, je te déteste pas. Mais tu fais plus clown d'accord ?

Dean le prit contre lui :

\- D'accord.

\- Promis ?

\- Promis.

Bon ça n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Alors à la place Dean lui offrit une peluche clown et Sam la jeta à la poubelle.

Fin.

L'autatrice : c'est vraiment un tout petit chapitre avec un moment quotidien amusant (et flippant pour Sam), juste pour montrer qu'ils ne vivent pas que des catastrophes ces deux mômes.


	8. Le monsstre

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Tu veux un câlin?

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : le monsstre.**

Sam allait voir la même psychologue que Dean. Les éducateurs avaient pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne idée pour Sam, que ça l'aiderait à s'ouvrir à nouveau, à être moins en colère.

Sam n'avait pas trop voulu parler au début.

\- Je veux pas aller voir la dame ! Ronchonnait-il quand on l'emmenait.

Dean finit par lui parler. Lui dire que « la dame » était quelqu'un de gentille. Dean le pensait vraiment, elle l'avait bien plus aidé que d'autres. Elle l'écoutait vraiment, elle ne se contentait pas de le faire parler. Dean pensait qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance et que si son petit frère n'allait pas trop bien, il pouvait lui dire ce qui n'allait pas. Il expliqua tout ça à Sam, et Sam accepta plus facilement d'aller voir la psychologue.

Il emmenait sa souris et c'était au travers de sa souris qu'il parla.

\- Sammy n'a pas envie de parler.

Sam était déjà aller voir un psychologue pour enfant une fois, il s'en rappelait. C'était un monsieur et il l'avait laissé parler avec sa souris au début. Sam testait. Pour savoir si cette dame était vraiment gentille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Sam n'a pas envie de parler ? Demanda-t-elle comme si elle parlait à la souris.

\- Parce qu'il est en colère.

\- Sam est en colère ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sam prit les bras de la souris et fit comme si elle haussait les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être parce que Sammy est un monstre.

\- Sam n'est pas un monstre.

\- Si, si, si, si !

\- Sam tu n'es pas un monstre.

L'enfant posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et hurla :

\- Menteuse, tu es une sale menteuse. Sammy est un monstre. Sammy est un monstre, Sammy est un monstre.

Même quand on était psychologue, des fois les mômes vous filaient des coups au cœur, sans le faire exprès. La psychologue avait envie de prendre ce petiot dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle. _« Mais non Sam, tu n'es pas un monstre_. _Tu es juste un enfant qui a vécu trop de trucs en trop peu de temps._ »

Elle attendit qu'il se calme, mais ensuite Sam refusa de lui parler, même avec sa souris.

xxx

\- Dean je veux pu voir la dame.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est une menteuse.

Sam boudait, sa souris dans ses mains. Toute la soirée il avait été grognon, avait mis un coup de pieds à un éducateur qu'il trouvait trop embêtant, puis avait suivi Dean partout en le tenant par sa chemise. Comme ça il ressemblait vraiment à un poussin accroché à sa mère. Maintenant assis sur le lit de Dean, Sam expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Sam baissa les yeux et serra plus fort sa souris. Il ne devait pas dire à Dean qu'il était un monstre, sinon Dean ne l'aimerait plus.

\- Quelque chose.

Dean décoiffa son petit frère et le prit contre lui.

\- Okay, tu veux pas en parler.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Je veux pu aller chez la dame.

\- Laisse lui une autre chance Sammy, elle pourrait t'aider.

\- Pffffff.

\- Allez Sammy. Une seule. D'accord ?

Sam finit par accepter.

xxx

\- Sammy veut pas parler aujourd'hui non plus. Dit Sam avec sa souris.

\- Sam est toujours en colère ? Demanda la psychologue.

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, alors on va parler avec toi. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Didi.

\- Comme Dean ?

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Didi la souris c'est Didi la souris. Dit-il sans faire parler sa souris.

\- Et c'est quoi l'histoire de Didi la souris ?

Sam continua de parler :

\- Didi la souris c'est la copine de Sammy le chat. Ils sont tous seuls et personne ne les aimes parce qu'ils sont un chat et une souris qui s'aiment, mais comme ils sont tous les deux, ils sont quand même heureux.

Pour la psychologue, il était clair que Didi la souris était un substitut de Dean pour Sam. Il s'était accroché à elle quand il avait été séparé de son frère, et maintenant l'avoir était devenu une habitude.

\- C'est une histoire un peu triste.

\- Mais ils sont ensemble alors c'est pas triste, dit Sam.

\- Comme toi et ton frère.

\- Oui.

Puis Sam ferma sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'il était entrain de parler et montra Didi et fit la voix de la souris :

\- Sammy veut plus parler maintenant.

\- D'accord, alors Didi tu veux bien me parler toi ?

\- Peut-être. Si tu dis plus de mensonge.

\- Didi, tu aimes Sam ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que c'est un monstre ?

Sam fronça très fort les sourcils et serra Didi contre lui, comme pour se protéger.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler. Tu peux parler d'autre chose. De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Je sais pas.

\- Est-ce que ça se passe bien au foyer ? Demanda la psychologue.

Sam hésita, puis finalement refit parler Didi :

\- Didi peut pas toujours rester avec Sammy, alors c'est pas drôle.

\- Et pour Sam, comment ça se passe ?

\- Sammy est content parce qu'il est avec son frère. Mais il faut pas que Dean apprenne la vérité. Sinon Dean l'aimera pu.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Dean aime pas les monstres.

\- Mais Dean aime Sam.

\- Oui. Alors madame y faut rien dire à Dean. C'est un secret.

La psychologue hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr, je ne dirai rien.

xxx

Il fallut quelques séances avant que Sam ne commence à faire confiance à la psychologue. Avant qu'il pose Didi à côté de lui et parle moins avec elle. La psychologue jouait le jeu et demandait parfois comment allait Didi. Cela aidait Sam, cela lui montrait qu'on s'intéressait à lui et à sa souris.

Une fois il arriva très grognon dans le bureau. Du coup il refusa de parler et s'adressa à la psychologue au travers de Didi. Un pas en avant, dix en arrière. Mais au moins Sam se confiait à elle.

\- Sammy est vraiment pas content aujourd'hui.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Dean est parti dehors sans Sammy et Sammy a dû venir ici.

\- Pourquoi Dean est parti dehors ?

\- Parce qu'il allait faire des courses avec ses copains et les éducateurs. Mais Sammy pouvait pas venir avec lui. Dean a pas voulu, il a dit qu'il voulait être avec ses copains.

\- Je comprends.

Sam serra sa souris fort contre lui.

\- C'est parce que Sammy est un monstre.

\- Je pense que Dean voulait simplement passer un moment avec ses copains.

Sam secoua la tête.

\- Dean m'aime plus. Il veut pu que je vienne avec lui. Il m'a dit que j'étais collant.

\- Dean était peut-être énervé.

\- Parce qu'il a compris. Que j'étais un monstre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses ça Sam ?

Sam se tut un moment. Il joua avec les bras de sa souris sans regarder la psychologue. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes il dit :

\- Parce que j'ai tout cassé.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Chez les gens, j'ai tout cassé. J'ai cassé leur vie. J'ai cassé la madame et j'ai cassé le monsieur. Et ensuite ils hurlaient à cause de moi. Et il m'a tapé et j'ai mordu la madame et il a crié que j'étais méchant que j'étais un monstre. Un monstre qui casse tout, qui fait du mal.

\- Sam…

\- Je suis un monstre madame. Et maintenant mon frère y va pu m'aimer.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'as rien cassé Sam, ce n'est pas ta faute. Des fois les gens arrêtent de s'aimer.

\- C'est parce que j'étais méchant.

\- Sam, tu as fais des bêtises mais tout ce qu'il s'est passé chez Madame et Monsieur X, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Sam serra ses petits poings et doucement la psychologue s'approcha de lui. S'accroupit en face de lui, et posa sa main sur un de ses poings fermés.

\- Sam tu es un enfant. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Des fois tu fais des bêtises, des fois tu es en colère, des fois tu peux te disputer avec ton frère, mais tu n'es pas un monstre. Et je pense que Dean t'aime toujours.

Sam la regarda.

\- Je ne te crois pas, tu es une menteuse.

\- Les menteurs, ce sont les gens qui t'ont dit des choses comme ça.

La psychologue caressa avec son autre main la tête de la souris :

\- Didi, si tu aimes Sam, tu ne dois pas penser que c'est un monstre d'accord ?

Sam hésita. Sam regarda sa souris, puis la psychologue. Finalement il murmura :

\- Je sais pas.

Evidemment. Il faudrait du temps pour défaire les nœuds qu'on avait fait autour de Sam. Mais la psychologue ne disait pas son dernier mot.

xxx

Sam sortit de chez la psychologue un peu moins ronchon. Il attendit que Dean rentre, parce que Dean mettait du temps à rentrer. Il se dit que Dean voulait plus le voir. Qu'il devait être moins collant. Sam joua avec sa souris dans son coin. Il ne parlait pas aux autres enfants. Il se demandait si Dean l'aimait toujours. La madame disait qu'il n'était pas un monstre, mais les mots tapaient dans sa tête. _Tu es un monstre_. C'était des mots qui ne s'effaçaient pas comme ça. Ils étaient là, comme un poison, ils se distillaient à l'intérieur de Sam. Les monstres n'avaient pas d'ami, les monstres n'étaient pas aimés par leur frère.

Sam avait l'impression en cet instant de n'avoir que Didi. Comme Sammy le chat et Didi la souris.

Puis il entendit la voix de Dean. La voix de la vraie souris. Il se leva et couru vers lui, même si son frère l'aimait plus, parce que lui l'aimait encore, parce que lui voulait voir Dean. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, hésita. Baissa la tête. Il était trop collant. Les monstres ne font pas de câlins à leur frère. Dean posa sa main dans ses cheveux :

\- Hey Sammy. Fait pas cette tête. Tu veux un câlin ? Regarde j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sam releva les yeux vers lui. Dean tendait quelque chose :

\- Tiens c'est pour toi, c'est pour ça que je voulais pas que tu viennes.

Sam prit le sac et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un livre cartonné avec une grosse souris toute douce dessus.

\- C'est parce que tu aimes bien les souris. Je te la lirai ce soir d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête et Dean le prit dans ses bras.

\- Alors tu penses pas que je suis collant ?

\- Mais non, j'avais juste besoin que tu viennes pas où j'aurais pas pu te faire la surprise !

\- Merci Dean.

xxx

Dean lu l'histoire à Sam. Au moins cinquante fois.

\- Encore !

\- Tu fais chier Sam, tu la connais par cœur maintenant, lis la tout seul !

\- T'as dis un gros mot.

\- Ouais je sais.

Sam prit le livre et se raconta l'histoire. Il la connaissait vraiment par cœur, il faisait les dialogues et Dean était impressionné par son petit frère.

\- Bientôt tu sauras lire tout seul, avant même d'aller à l'école.

\- Tu peux m'apprendre Dean ?

Dean haussa les épaules, il lui montra comment écrire Sam et Dean, et comment le lire. C'est tout. Sam écrivit leurs noms des dizaines de fois. Sam et Dean.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu peux écrire le mot monstre ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- S'il te plaît.

Dean haussa les épaules et lui écrivit le mot… Comment ça s'écrivait « monstre » ?

Monsstre, écrivit Dean. Sam le réécrivit avec l'erreur. Monsstre.

Sam. Monsstre.

Sam. Monsstre.

Sam. Monsstre.

Dean n'aima pas lire les deux mots l'un à côté de l'autre. Il prit la feuille et la déchira.

\- De toute façon je sais même pas écrire monstre.

Sam baissa la tête :

\- Sam est un monstre.

Dean lui mit une claque sur la tête.

\- Je te permets pas de dire des conneries pareils.

\- Mais…

\- T'es pas un monstre Sammy, okay ? T'es mon frère. T'es mon petit frère. Qui c'est qui t'as dit cette connerie que j'aille lui casser la gueule ?

Sam murmura que c'était Monsieur X.

\- Quel connard cet enculé.

\- Tu dis pleins de gros mots.

\- Mais là j'ai le droit parce que c'est vrai ! C'est lui le monstre, pas toi. Toi tu es Sam, tu mérites d'être aimé. Tu es une bonne personne Sam.

Sam hocha la tête et prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Toi aussi Dean.

Dean soupira.

xxx

\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi qui vais parler. Didi est fatiguée. Fit Sam à la psychologue.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Dean a dit que j'étais pas un monstre.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu en penses Sam ?

\- Je ne crois pas que Dean soit un menteur.

La psychologue eut un fin sourire.

\- Dean peut des fois se tromper, mais Dean il était en colère quand j'ai dis ça. Alors je le dirai pu. Dean a dit j'étais une bonne personne, mais la bonne personne c'est lui.

\- Toi aussi.

Sam resta silencieux. Quatre ans à peine et déjà il ne s'aimait plus. C'était affreux à voir. Comment pouvait-on traiter des mômes de telle manière qu'ils aient des pensés si tristes alors qu'ils étaient si petits ? La psychologue parfois détestait son métier, et parfois elle voudrait juste pouvoir frapper les cons qui pouvaient faire autant de mal.

\- Toi aussi Sam. Répéta-t-elle.

Sam hocha doucement la tête, pour lui faire plaisir. Puis il parla d'autre chose.

\- Dean m'a donné un livre et maintenant je vais apprendre à lire pour lire tout seul.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre d'aller à l'école ?

\- Non c'est trop long. Est-ce que tu peux m'apprendre un peu madame ?

Elle acquiesça :

\- D'accord, si tu veux Sam.

Sam lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire. C'était un pas en avant. D'accord, elle allait un peu lui apprendre. Apprendre à faire des choses qu'il a envie, apprendre à faire des choses qu'il aime.

Apprendre à s'aimer.

Fin.

L'autatrice : désolé j'ai pris du retard, j'ai eu une scène vraiment longue, et j'étais trop crevée pour le poster hier, et pas eu des masses le temps aujourd'hui (voilà pourquoi je le poste si tard). Bref un petit chapitre sur Sam et sur les mots qui l'ont blessé.


	9. Une amie

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Je n'ai pas envie de te parler.

 **Note :** mini mini mini spoil saison 10 (ouais je sais c'est bizarre dans une UA mais bon).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Une amie.**

Elle était arrivée, les bras croisés, les yeux regardant les autres comme si elle avait des couteaux dedans. Sam soutint son regard et elle lui montra son doigt – le grand. C'était peut-être pour ça que Sam alla lui parler. Ou peut-être à cause de ses cheveux de feux qui venaient incendier le foyer. En tout cas Sam n'avait pas peur d'elle, et puis Dean lui avait dit de se faire des amis. Que ce n'était pas bien qu'il reste seul quand lui était à l'école.

\- Salut tu t'appelles comment ? Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle jouait avec la console qu'elle avait emmenée dans ses affaires.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua d'appuyer sur les boutons.

\- Tu joues à quoi ?

Elle continua de l'ignorer, alors Sam pencha la tête pour voir sur l'écran. Des bonhommes se battaient entre eux. Les couleurs hypnotisèrent l'enfant qui continua de regarder. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait exactement. La fille était le personnage guerrier et se battait contre tous les autres, c'était simple. Sam se prit au jeu :

\- Met lui un coup de pied ! Ah fais gaffe, derrière toi ! Ohlalala tu l'as mis par terre !

La fille éteignit la console et le regarda comme si elle le jaugeait, puis finit par décider :

\- Casse toi, tu me fais de l'ombre.

Sam fit la moue :

\- C'est pas vrai d'abord.

\- Tu fais trop de bruit.

Sam lui mit un coup de souris dans la tronche et s'enfuit.

Quand Dean revint de l'école, Sam n'arrêta pas de lui parler de la fille aux cheveux rouges qui était arrivée au foyer le matin. Les éducateurs l'avaient présentée durant le repas du midi, et du coup maintenant Sam savait qu'elle s'appelait Céleste et qu'elle avait quatre ans comme lui. Sam savait aussi qu'elle jouait tout le temps à sa console et ne voulait parler à personne. Sam la montra à son frère, du doigt, pas discrètement.

\- Viens on va lui parler.

\- Tu m'as dis qu'elle ne voulait parler à personne.

\- Pas grave, viens !

Sam prit la main de son frère et l'entraîna pour aller parler à Céleste.

\- Céleste, voici mon frère. Dean. Il a huit ans.

Elle leva à peine les yeux de sa console. Sam se pencha pour regarder, elle poussa un soupir agacé et se tourna pour l'empêcher de regarder. Sam se contenta de se pencher de l'autre côté.

\- Salut, fit Dean.

Céleste ne répondit pas.

\- J'ai dis salut, insista Dean.

\- Elle aime pas parler je t'ai dis, fit Sam. Mais elle joue trop bien. Tous les méchants elle les bat.

Dean se pencha aussi pour regarder du coup, et Céleste se retrouva entouré des deux garçons qui fixaient l'écran. Comprenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle les laissa faire.

xxx

Sam commença à suivre Céleste pendant que Dean était à l'école. Elle le laissa faire et accepta, tout doucement, de lui parler, un minimum. Elle lui prêta même sa console et le traita de nul au bout de dix secondes en la récupérant.

Cette fois-là ils étaient dans la salle de jeu du foyer.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Céleste ne répondit pas, et prit un puzzle de cent pièces.

\- Tu aimes faire des puzzles ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Un éducateur vint conseiller à Céleste d'en prendre un plus simple, et elle le regarda comme s'il l'avait insulté :

\- Je suis pas un bébé !

Sam hocha la tête bien d'accord avec elle. Les éducateurs les prenaient pour des bébés, tout ça parce qu'ils étaient plus petits. Celui-ci décida de ne pas insister.

Céleste s'assit en face d'une table et vida le puzzle, Sam voulu l'aider.

\- Non ! Laisse moi tranquille, t'es un bébé toi, tu sais pas faire les puzzles !

\- J'ai le même âge que toi.

Elle le regarda de haut en bas et fit :

\- On dirait pas, on dirait que t'as que deux ans ! T'es toujours avec ta peluche en plus !

Sam lui tira la langue, prit sa souris et alla chercher un puzzle de cent pièces aussi, il se mit sur la table d'à côté.

\- Le premier qui a fini, il gagne ! Dit-il.

Les deux enfants se concentrèrent sur leur puzzle. Sam ne fit une pause que pour aller attendre Dean à la sortie de l'école. Dean vint s'asseoir près d'eux et voulu donner un coup de main à Sam, mais Céleste râla :

\- C'est de la triche !

Alors Dean se contenta d'embêter son petit frère en lui mélangeant ses pièces.

\- Dean ! Arrête !

Dean s'amusa à mélanger les pièces de deux puzzles, Sam et Céleste le fusillèrent en même temps des yeux.

\- Je vois que vous êtes devenu meilleurs amis du monde tous les deux.

\- On n'est pas amis, ronchonnèrent-ils en cœur.

Puis ils continuèrent à essayer de faire le puzzle.

\- Alors quoi Sam, c'est ta petite copine ?

Sam regarda Dean comme s'il était tombé du ciel :

\- Bah quoi ? Vous vous êtes pas embrassé ?

\- T'es fou, c'est dégoûtant !

Céleste acquiesça bien d'accord avec Sam.

\- Les garçons c'est nul en plus, ça sait rien faire. Fit Céleste. Y savent même pas jouer aux jeux vidéo. Vous savez que jouer à la poupée ou avec vos peluches !

Ajouta-t-elle en regardant la souris de Sam d'un petit air moqueur. Sam serra sa souris contre lui, et continua de faire le puzzle. Ce fut l'heure du dîner bien avant qu'ils n'aient fini. On leur demanda de ranger mais ils refusèrent de le faire, ils voulaient terminer le puzzle alors quand un éducateur commença à détruire celui de Céleste pour la faire obéir, Sam et Céleste lui hurlèrent dessus et piquèrent une crise. Dean retint Sam pour qu'il n'aille pas frapper l'homme.

Afin de calmer les enfants, les éducateurs décidèrent de laisser les puzzles sur la table, cela ne gênait pas vraiment.

Dean sourit et ébouriffa les deux gamins :

\- Vous êtes amis.

\- Mouais, râlèrent-ils ensemble.

xxx

Céleste et Sam ne finirent jamais leur puzzle en entier, il s'avéra qu'il manquait des pièces et ils ne purent pas définir qui avait gagné. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord que de toute façon les puzzles c'étaient nuls, et décidèrent de jouer ensemble aux dames.

xxx

\- Dean, A + N ça fait quoi ? Demanda Sam à son frère.

Il continuait d'apprendre à lire.

\- An. Répondit Dean en articulant bien le son.

Céleste jouait à la console à côté d'eux et leva les yeux vers Sam :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'apprends à lire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ouais !

La rouquine éteignit sa console, soudainement impressionnée par Sam.

\- Moi aussi je veux apprendre, tu me montres ?

Les deux enfants se retrouvèrent tous les deux autour du livre, Sam montra à Céleste tout ce qu'il savait déjà et demandait à son frère quand il ne savait pas.

\- Dean, O + N ça fait quoi ?

\- On…

\- Et O + M

\- Pareil…

\- Comment ça pareil, demanda Céleste méfiante, c'est pas possible que O + N et O + M ça fasse pareil vu que c'est pas pareil ! T'es sûr que tu sais lire ?

Sam lui donna un coup de souris :

\- Bien sûr que Dean sait lire, il est trèèèèès intelligent mon frère d'abord !

Dean dit simplement :

\- Si tu me crois pas va demander à un éduc'.

Céleste haussa les épaules et décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute.

xxx

Céleste et Sam devinrent vraiment très amis, pour de vrai. D'ailleurs Céleste finit par lui avouer qu'il n'était pas si nul pour un garçon, qu'il était même super cool, et que ce n'était pas un bébé même s'il était toujours avec sa souris.

Ils se racontèrent leurs histoires mutuelles. Vite fait.

\- Mes parents y sont morts parce que des gens y les ont tué. Fit Sam.

\- Les miens ont eut un accident mais ma maman elle est pas morte et bientôt elle va se réveiller et elle va viendre me chercher.

\- Alors t'as une maman ! Dit Sam l'air très impressionné.

\- Ben oui andouille. Qu'est ce que t'es bête des fois Sam.

De temps en temps Dean les taquinait en disant qu'ils étaient amoureux. Sam et Céleste faisaient toujours des énormes grimaces à cause de ça, ce qui amusait grandement Dean. Il avait désormais l'impression d'avoir une sœur en plus d'un frère, et il aimait bien ça. Il avait connu d'autres _« frères et sœurs »_ dans ses familles d'accueils, mais avec Céleste c'était un peu différent. Cela n'avait pas été obligatoire, c'était venu comme ça, parce que Sam et elle étaient devenus amis. Et surtout, c'était comme si elle était leur sœur pour de bon. Même s'ils se retrouvaient séparés un jour, Dean et Sam avaient l'impression qu'ils seraient quand même toujours amis avec elle.

xxx

Dean eu neuf ans, Sam plus tard cinq ans.

\- Je suis plus vieux que toi, dit-il à Céleste pour l'embêter.

\- Nya nya nya, plus vieux mais plus bête !

Elle lui laissa jouer à sa console pendant plus d'une heure comme cadeau.

Et puis ils furent séparés. Les éducateurs avaient trouvé une famille d'accueil pour Sam et pour Dean. Deux parents qui avaient l'habitude des jeunes de foyer et qui voulaient bien accueillir deux enfants en même temps. Deux frères.

\- Céleste peut viendre avec nous ? Demanda Sam.

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.

\- Non.

C'était toujours comme ça. Les adultes séparaient les enfants, se fichant bien de leur avis.

\- On se téléphonera ! Dit-il à Céleste.

\- Et on s'écrira, ajouta-t-elle.

Avec le temps et l'entraînement, ils avaient réussi à apprendre à lire et à écrire tous les deux. Dean la serra dans ses bras et elle râla quand il la décoiffa. Elle le décoiffa aussi en retour.

\- Je vous aime ! Leur dit-elle finalement.

\- Nous aussi, répondirent-ils.

Et Sam et Dean quittèrent le foyer pour une nouvelle famille d'accueil.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je crève de chaud, mais j'espère que vous aimerez ce petit chapitre plutôt mignon-doudou.


	10. Trop beau pour être vrai

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Y a comme un malaise.

 **Note :** attention, chapitre malsain

* * *

 **\- Trop beau pour être vrai -**

Dean et Sam arrivèrent avec de la méfiance dans leurs bagages. Sur leur garde. Ils entrèrent dans la maison sur le pointe des pieds, presque à reculons. Ils se tenaient la main, accrochés l'un à l'autre, comme ils s'accrocheraient à un rocher pendant un ouragan. L'éducatrice était gentille, elle les laissait prendre leur temps, mais l'éducatrice voulait quand même qu'ils aillent vivre chez ces gens. On leur avait dit que tout irait bien, que cette fois-ci ça se passerait bien. Mais comment avoir confiance quand tout était allé mal tant de fois ?

\- Ca va Sammy ? Demanda Dean à son frère qui serrait plus fort sa main et sa souris.

\- Hm.

Sam se demandait si ici aussi on le traiterait de monstre, si ici aussi il détruirait tout. Peut-être que ce n'était pas à lui de se méfier, mais à cette famille d'accueil d'avoir peur de lui. Dean ébouriffa ses cheveux :

\- T'inquiète Sammy, je vais te protéger.

Mais qui protégerait cette famille de lui ?

\- Moi aussi Dean je vais te protéger ! Fit Sam en le regardant sérieusement.

Il pouvait au moins faire ça. Pour son frère.

L'homme et la femme vinrent les accueillir. C'était un homme petit, moustachu, des cheveux blancs et un grand sourire. Un nez pointu. Sa femme portait une robe à fleur, avait des bigoudis dans des cheveux blonds. Ils avaient un énorme chien qui vint se jeter dans les jambes des deux enfants. Ils paraissaient ravis de les voir, Sam et Dean les observèrent sans savoir quoi penser. Ils s'appelaient Jill et Jim, mais les deux frères ne comprirent pas bien qui était l'un, qui était l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de vouloir rester, sauf peut-être pour le gros chien qui semblait vraiment affectueux. Sam posa sa souris sur son sac et caressa la tête de la bête qui remua la queue de bonheur. C'était un labrador noir qui s'appelait Bartholoméo, Barth c'était plus court.

Les enfants eurent droit à des cookies tout juste sorties du four, du jus d'orange, l'éducatrice discutait avec Jill et Jim pendant que Sam et Dean mangeaient en se regardant, sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça.

On leur fit visiter leur chambre.

\- On nous a dis que vous aimez bien être ensemble alors on vous as préparé une chambre pour tous les deux, mais si vous en voulez deux, on a de la place ! Dit Jill ou Jim.

La chambre était assez grande, il y avait deux lits, deux bureaux, et deux placards. Sam et Dean y mirent leurs affaires, ils en avaient peu alors ce fut rapide. Ils n'avaient guère parlé depuis qu'ils étaient là. Quand Jill et Jim leur montrèrent la salle de jeux, ils se contentèrent de dire merci, sans trop bien savoir pourquoi.

Ils ne se sentaient ni à l'aise, ni à leur place, ils restaient collés l'un contre l'autre, Sam avait récupéré sa souris. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment envie de vivre ici, même si la maison était belle, même s'il y avait un grand jardin et une balançoire, même si Jill et Jim étaient gentils, même s'il y avait un chien. Ils ne se sentaient pas heureux d'avoir tout ça tout à coup, parce que pour eux ça n'avait pas de sens, parce qu'ils ne savaient pas s'ils le méritaient. Ils avaient simplement l'impression d'être pris dans une toile d'araignée.

Ils n'étaient pas ingrats, ils n'arrivaient tout simplement pas à se sentir en confiance. Peut-être que si on les avait emmené ici avant, quand ils avaient encore un semblant d'innocence, ils auraient souris, ils auraient été contents. Maintenant, ils attendaient simplement le prochain coup.

L'éducatrice finit par partir. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls avec Jill et Jim et se demandèrent à quelle sauce ils allaient être mangé. S'attendant presque à les voir se transformer en ogre. Mais l'homme et la femme restèrent tels qu'ils étaient. Aimables, pleins de compassion. Ils purent aller jouer. Sam demanda pour téléphoner à Céleste, et il eut le droit de le faire. Ils purent mettre les dessins animés sur la télé. Puis ils mangèrent de la purée avec un steak haché pour le dîner, avec du coca.

Jill et Jim leur racontèrent une histoire pour dormir. Sam attendit qu'ils soient partis pour venir se mettre dans le lit de son frère.

\- T'en pense quoi Sammy ? Ils ont l'air gentils.

\- On verra.

xxx

Les jours passèrent. Quand Dean allait à l'école et l'homme au boulot, sa femme restait avec Sam. Elle l'emmenait en course, ils allaient se balader au parc, elle le laissait jouer dans le jardin, ou bien jouait avec lui à un des jeux. Barth les suivait partout, et quand ils se mettaient devant la télé, il se couchait au pied de Sam, s'endormait et ronflait fort. Quand Dean revenait de l'école et l'homme du boulot, Jill et Jim l'aidaient pour ses devoirs. Sam prenait un livre pendant que son frère se battait avec les leçons à apprendre.

\- Putain ça me fait chier !

\- Ce n'est pas en disant des gros mots que ça sera plus facile ! Le réprimanda Jill.

Dean lança le cahier contre le mur :

\- C'est nul j'en ai marre !

\- D'accord on va faire une pause.

Sam et Dean pouvaient alors manger des cookies avec un grand verre de lait. Puis Dean de meilleure humeur reprenait les leçons. Ensuite ils allaient jouer ensemble ou regarder la télé. Ils devaient se laver aussi. Des fois ils prenaient leur bain ensemble, des fois non. Puis venait l'heure du dîner et de l'histoire du soir.

Il arrivait que Barth vienne dormir dans leur chambre ce qui faisait râler Dean :

\- Il ronfle trop fort !

Mais qui ne l'empêchait pas de dormir.

Des fois Sam et Dean faisaient des cauchemars et hurlaient au milieu de la nuit, mais Jill et Jim ne les disputaient jamais. Ils arrivaient avec un verre d'eau, ou quelque chose à grignoter, puis les bordaient pour les aider à se rendormir. C'était tout.

C'était paisible, c'était une vie simple et normale. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

xxx

Un week-end, Jill et Jim décidèrent d'emmener les enfants dans un parc d'attraction. Ni Dean, ni Sam n'étaient allés dans un parc d'attraction. Sam avait été dans une petite fête foraine avec Monsieur et Madame X, mais il n'en gardait pas beaucoup de souvenirs, sauf qu'il n'avait pas aimé. Là c'était différent. Il était avec son frère et c'était amusant. Lui et Dean s'ennuyèrent vite des petits manèges qui n'allaient pas vites, et dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils demandaient pour aller dans des attractions plus rapides. Sam était souvent trop petit et boudait :

\- C'est pas juste !

Mais dans quelques grand huit il pouvait y aller, et après dix-huit tour, il ressortait tout décoiffé avec son frère et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Ils se gavèrent de barbe à papa et de cochonneries à manger, ils firent des photos avec les peluches géantes du parc, n'eurent même pas peur dans la maison de l'horreur – bon peut-être un peu pour Sam. Ils passèrent une journée géniale, rentrèrent en parlant sans arrêt de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait et en se coupant la parole, comme si Jill et Jim n'avaient pas été là avec eux, et vécu les mêmes choses.

Peut-être que c'était pas si mal finalement de vivre dans cette famille.

Un autre week-end ils allèrent à la piscine. Pas une piscine banale juste pour nager, mais plutôt un parc aquatique avec pleins de toboggans partout, et des jets, des piscines à vagues et des trucs à bulles. Dean emmenait Sam partout avec lui, le forçant à porter ses brassards et s'assurant qu'il ne se noie pas. Jill et Jim n'étaient jamais loin. S'amusant à soulever les mômes et les jeter à la flotte. L'homme les faisait également monter sur ses épaules puis faisait le sous marin. Après la piscine, Jill et Jim leur achetèrent une glace. Ce fut encore une très bonne journée. Dean et Sam étaient content, avec des grands sourires, un peu moins de méfiance.

Ils purent même retourner au foyer pour fêter l'anniversaire de Céleste. Jill et Jim leur avait permis d'acheter à deux un jeu vidéo pour leur amie et ils lui offrirent, persuadés qu'elle serait contente. Elle fut contente en effet, contente surtout de les voir.

\- Je vois que vous êtes devenu riche mais que vous m'avez pas oublié ! Leur dit-elle

\- On n'est pas riche n'importe quoi ! Fit Sam.

\- C'est Jill et Jim qui sont riches, nuança Dean.

\- Et vous vivez chez eux, c'est vos parents maintenant.

\- Non, c'est pas nos parents, râla Dean.

Céleste poussa un deuxième bout de tarte vers lui pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Sam n'avait toujours pas fini la sienne. Ils racontèrent ce qu'ils faisaient avec Jill et Jim.

\- La prochaine fois on demandera si tu peux venir avec nous ! Dit Sam.

\- Mouais m'en fout moi de tout ça, je voudrais mieux aller dans un magasin de jeu vidéo.

\- On demandera pour aller là si tu veux !

\- Merci Sam.

Ils chantèrent ensuite joyeux anniversaire à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Et serrèrent Céleste dans leur bras quand il fut l'heure de partir.

xxx

Et puis…

Et puis les choses bien ne durèrent pas.

Non pas que Jill et Jim devinrent méchants avec eux, ou ne les emmenèrent plus s'amuser. Ils continuèrent. Mais les choses devinrent un peu bizarres par moment, sans que Dean ou Sam ne puissent dire exactement quoi, ni pourquoi. Mais tous les deux avaient une impression de malaise grandissante vis-à-vis de Jill et Jim et de cette maison.

Sam et Dean étaient assis sur le canapé et regardaient un documentaire à la télé. Dean râlait parce qu'il aurait préféré des dessins animés mais Sam avait insisté :

\- C'est intéressant Dean, c'est sur la vie des animaux.

\- C'est nul ! Grognait Dean.

Ils étaient chacun d'un côté de canapé. Sam assit avec sa souris à côté de lui, Dean affalé, ses pieds sur les genoux de son frère. Et il avait beau se plaindre, il ne forçait pas Sam à changer de chaîne. Ils étaient bien tranquilles quand la femme vint passer sa main dans les cheveux de Sam :

\- Alors mes poussins, comment ça se passe ?

Sam et Dean détestaient quand on les appelait comme ça, mais comme Jill et Jim étaient sympa, ils ne disaient trop rien.

\- On regarde les animaux à la télé, fit Sam.

Il pensait que ça suffirait et que la femme reprendrait ses activités mais elle garda sa main dans ses cheveux et Sam dut secouer la tête pour qu'elle arrête. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule :

\- C'est bien mes petits. Vous êtes sages.

Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux, et Dean fut obligé de se redresser pour laisser de la place. Elle regarda la télé avec eux, les enfants arrêtèrent de parler. Sam en avait marre qu'elle lui touche les cheveux mais il ne savait pas comment le dire. Puis elle le prit dans ses bras pour un câlin avant de les laisser tranquille. Sam et Dean se regardèrent, sans trop savoir quoi se dire. Rien n'avait changé, tout avait changé. Il ne savait pas.

Jill et Jim étaient de plus en plus… Affectueux. Peut-être un peu trop. Ils leur faisait des câlins, caressaient leur cheveux, embrassaient leur joue. Au début aussi ils faisaient ça et ce n'était pas bizarre, mais maintenant c'était un peu trop et Dean et Sam se sentaient étouffer, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils n'avaient plus envie d'aller faire des trucs le week-end parce qu'après Jill et Jim voulait une récompense, ils demandaient que Sam et Dean leur fassent des bisous sur la joue, trois bisous, dix bisous. C'était… Chiant.

Quand Dean faisait ses devoirs, Jill et Jim se montraient toujours aussi patients, mais s'il voulait faire une pause fallait le demander gentiment. Un câlin suffisait, au début. Un câlin et un bisou, ensuite. Dean faisait ses devoirs sans se plaindre, sans demander de pause, parce qu'il devenait mal à l'aise avec tous ces câlins et tous ces bisous.

Peut-être que c'était parce que lui et Sam n'avaient plus l'habitude de la tendresse, n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on soit aussi affectueux avec eux, mais ils n'aimaient pas ça.

Parfois Jill et Jim voulait que ce soit Sam et Dean qui se fassent des câlins et des bisous :

\- Vous êtes frères et vous vous entendez si bien, c'est tellement mignon.

Ils les prenaient en photo, les filmait. Sam et Dean étaient proches mais là c'était comme si on les forçait et ils n'avaient pas envie, ils en avaient marre. Ils ne savaient pas à qui en parler, ni comment l'expliquer. Ils avaient peur que personne ne les écoutes ou bien qu'on leur dise qu'ils n'avaient pas à se plaindre. Que pour une fois ils avaient une famille qui les aimait.

La nuit Sam restait blottit contre Dean. Une fois Dean le sentit trembler contre lui :

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

Mais son frère ne lui répondit pas.

Quand Dean devait partir à l'école, Sam s'accrochait à son bras, ne voulait pas le laisser partir, ne voulait pas rester seul avec la femme.

\- Voyons Sam, ne soit pas bête, Dean doit aller à l'école.

Dean voyait la peur dans les yeux de son frère alors que l'homme le poussait jusqu'à la sortie pour l'emmener à l'école.

Ce soir là Dean sentit son frère pleurer contre lui. Il se passait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi et Sam ne voulait pas lui parler.

Sam évitait le chien, alors qu'avant il l'aimait plutôt bien, il serrait les dents quand on lui demandait des câlins. Il avait envie de hurler, il ne voulait plus de câlins ni de bisous. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Dean aussi d'ailleurs. Dean en avait marre de cette situation, il en avait marre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, de ne pas comprendre. Un jour il fit l'école buissonnière, profitant de l'inattention des maîtres et maîtresses de son école pour s'enfuir – la fugue après tout, il connaissait – et il rentra en cachette jusqu'à la maison.

La femme faisait des câlins à Sam, caressait son dos, embrassait sa joue. Et son cou. Et ses cheveux. Elle lui demandait de toucher les siens aussi. Sam voulait se débattre et dire qu'il en avait marre mais elle ne le laissait pas faire.

\- Tu es tellement mignon, j'ai envie de te croquer !

Sam avait envie de hurler et de la frapper. Mais il ne voulait pas être un monstre, il ne voulait pas tout briser. Peut-être que tout ça c'était normal, peut-être que tout allait bien et que c'était chez lui que ça n'allait pas.

Dean entra dans la pièce et Sam repoussa la femme pour aller se mettre derrière son frère. La femme fit la morale à Dean parce qu'il avait séché l'école. Elle appela la dite école afin d'expliquer que Dean était sain et sauf, rentré à la maison. A part ça elle fit comme si tout était normal, comme si Sam n'était pas entrain de trembler caché dans le dos de Dean. Elle leur prépara à manger pour le midi. Elle les laissa devant la télé l'après-midi. Elle leur réclama des bisous, trop près de la bouche à leur goût.

Ce n'était plus bien, c'était nul, nul, nul !

Quand l'homme arriva dans leur chambre au beau milieu de la nuit, Dean et Sam restèrent cramponnés l'un à l'autre. Il s'assit sur le lit, caressa leur dos, passant ses doigts sous leur pyjama. Dean avait envie de vomir, Dean avait la trouille et serrait plus fort Sam. Quand il finit par enfin partir après les avoir embrassé sur le front, Dean se releva. Il avait prit sa décision. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère chez ces pervers.

Le lendemain quand Jill et Jim vinrent chercher Sam et Dean dans leur chambre, les deux enfants n'étaient plus là.

Fin.

L'autatrice : oui ce chapitre est… malsain, je sais. C'était affreux à écrire et j'ai essayé de faire la transition avec douceur, tout en montrant le changement, mais même à la relecture je me suis sentie mal. Pourquoi ais-je traité ce sujet ? Parce qu'il se trouve que ça arrive – pas tout le temps heureusement hein – mais suite à mes études, on entends pas mal d'histoire chelou, et certains enfants n'ont réellement pas de chance. Bref, laissez moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé (ou me balancer des choses à la tronche).


	11. Dans la rue

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** On étais au bord du gouffre, mais là on a fait un grand pas en avant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : dans la rue**

Les gens se mettent à parler des fois quand il est trop tard. Mais quand l'un parla, ce fut un effet domino, tous les autres eurent quelque chose à dire. C'était un adolescent qui était resté longtemps dans cette famille qui dit les mots qui lui faisaient mal, des maux qu'il cachait en lui depuis trop longtemps. _Jim et Jill m'ont touché, Jim et Jill voulaient que je fasse des choses bizarres pour eux, ils voulaient que je les touche aussi et que je touche leur chien, et c'était horrible. Et j'ai jamais rien dis parce qu'ils étaient gentils et qu'ils m'offraient des cadeaux et qu'ils m'emmenaient faire des activités, parce qu'ils disaient que personne ne m'écouterait._

Et les autres témoignèrent. _Moi aussi. Moi aussi._

Et c'était trop tard parce que Dean et Sam avaient disparu.

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas su comment se protéger de Jim et Jill autrement.

xxx

Sam lisait un livre à la médiathèque. Endroit idéal pour plusieurs raisons. Pas seulement pour les livres. Il y faisait chaud, Sam pouvait se cacher dans un coin et personne ne l'embêtait, il y avait des toilettes s'il avait besoin, et personne ne pouvait le jeter dehors tant que la médiathèque était ouverte. Dean était parti leur chercher à manger. Il allait sans doute mendier ou voler, Sam ne savait pas, mais il savait que Dean ne serait pas très honnête. Des fois Sam allait avec lui. Comme il était encore plus petit que Dean, les gens lui faisaient confiance.

Sam se mettait à pleurer au milieu de la rue, Dean disait qu'ils avaient perdu l'argent des courses. Que papa allait les cogner s'ils rentraient sans les courses. Les gens les prenaient en pitié, leur donnaient de l'argent, ou leur achetaient quelque chose. Les gens pensaient qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux ensuite. Ils n'avaient juste pas de chez eux où rentrer.

Dean et Sam passaient donc la plupart du temps à la médiathèque. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, il y avait trop de monde, c'était un endroit trop grand, les gens changeaient sans arrêt. Ils n'étaient que des enfants parmi d'autres enfants et personne ne leur posait de questions.

La nuit c'était plus compliqué. Dean avait peur que Sam tombe malade et faisait attention à ce que ça n'arrive pas, du coup ils allaient squatter des maisons abandonnées. Des fois ils n'étaient pas seuls mais ils se faisaient tout petit, se cachaient dans un coin, ne dérangeaient pas. Des fois ils avaient peur parce que les gens se faisaient des piqûres et devenaient vraiment bizarres. Des fois Sam et Dean préféraient aller dormir ailleurs.

Plus les jours passaient et plus ils devenaient sales et puants, plus ils avaient faim aussi parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas toujours à se nourrir convenablement. Mais la faim, ils s'y habituaient. Le problème de la puanteur c'était qu'ils commençaient à se faire remarquer. C'est pour ça que Dean eut l'idée d'aller à la piscine. A la piscine il pourrait se laver sous la douche. Il fallait payer l'entrée mais en général ils arrivaient à trouver l'argent, cette fois-ci ils l'utiliseraient pour se laver et pas pour manger.

Pour les vêtements, Dean et Sam allaient à la laverie. Encore de l'argent qu'ils n'utiliseraient pas pour manger.

Et quand ils n'avaient vraiment pu le choix, Dean et Sam faisaient les poubelles. Incroyable ce qu'on pouvait trouver là dedans. Dean avait maintenant une montre et Sam s'accrochait les cheveux avec des élastiques colorés.

Sam était toujours entrain de lire quand Dean vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait des bonbons pleins les poches et des sandwichs dans son sac. Ils mangèrent discrètement, évitèrent de se gaver, gardèrent la moitié des sandwichs et des bonbons pour le soir. Ils allèrent boire à la fontaine de la médiathèque, puis ils retournèrent s'asseoir près des poufs. Dean fit une sieste pendant que Sam continuait de lire. Des histoires où des enfants devaient sauver le monde et s'en sortaient très bien.

Eux ne devaient sauver qu'eux-mêmes. Et ils galéraient.

Quand Dean ne dormait pas, il allait sur les ordinateurs. Il en profitait pour regarder les dvds de la médiathèque, des vieux films aux nouveaux, il s'amusait à placer des références dans ses phrases, il avait une telle mémoire qu'il retenait pleins de choses. Si seulement il avait pu retenir ses leçons à l'école aussi facilement. Mais l'école il n'y allait plus. Sam s'entourait de bouquin, comme si les livres étaient une forteresse, la meilleure des protections. Et ils se partageaient leurs connaissances. Dean était toujours impressionné par Sam, qui n'avait que cinq ans et qui retenait tellement de choses, qui finissait par parler comme ils parlaient dans les livres. Il ne ressemblait plus à un enfant, plutôt à un adulte en miniature.

Sam admirait son grand frère, qui manipulait si facilement les gens autour d'eux, qui avait toujours des bonnes idées pour les aider à s'en sortir et qui l'autre fois avait donné un coup de pieds là où ça fait mal à un type qui avait essayé de les embêter.

Au début ils avaient eu peur qu'on les trouve, qu'on ne les écoute pas, qu'on les ramène chez Jim et Jill. Au début ils se cachaient encore plus que ça. Mais au bout de plusieurs semaines, personnes ne les avaient trouvés. Maintenant ils se demandaient même si quelqu'un les cherchait, si quelqu'un en avait à faire. Ils mendiaient des fois, assis par terre avec un gobelet, à côté d'autres clochards comme eux, des clochards adultes. Les gens détournaient la tête, les gens se fichaient qu'ils crèvent de froid ou de faim sur le pavé. Les gens faisaient comme s'ils ne voyaient rien, ce n'était pas si difficile d'être invisible quand personne n'a envie de vous voir. Dean et Sam mendiaient rarement.

Ils rencontraient des fois des gens sympas, les gens qui vivaient à la rue leur laissaient caresser leurs chiens, leur filaient un truc à bouffer parce qu'ils étaient tous petits. Certains leur indiquaient un endroit sympa pour dormir. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose, presque rien, mais Sam et Dean se sentaient plus en confiance avec eux qu'avec ceux qui avaient tout et ne donnaient rien.

xxx

Dean essaya de couper les cheveux de Sam qui devenaient trop long, son frère se retrouva avec une drôle de coupe de hérisson, trop court d'un côté, trop long de l'autre. Sam bouda parce que Dean l'avait complètement loupé. Il se vengea en coupant les cheveux de Dean à son tour. Coupe courte, avec des mèches n'importe comment. Ils finirent par éclater de rire à cause de leurs têtes impayables. C'est un des hommes de la rue qui vint rectifier un peu le tir, il leur raconta qu'il avait été coiffeur y a longtemps.

\- Et pourquoi t'es plus coiffeur ? Demanda Sam.

\- J'ai perdu mon travail. Répondit l'homme. Et j'ai tout perdu ensuite et maintenant je suis à la rue. Et vous les petiots, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Dean et Sam se regardèrent et Dean répondit :

\- Parce qu'on a tout perdu aussi.

Sam mit sa souris sous le nez de l'homme, qui était en train d'en finir avec la coiffure de Dean :

\- Sauf ma souris. On va te raconter l'histoire de Didi la souris et de Sammy le chat. Ce sera notre moyen de paiement.

\- Moyen de paiement ? Tu connais des mots compliqués mon petit.

Sam hocha la tête. L'homme accepta d'entendre l'histoire. L'histoire d'une souris et d'un chat qui avait tout perdu, sauf eux-mêmes.

\- Il y a deux grosses méchantes souris qui ont voulu manger Sammy le chat. Fit Dean continuant l'histoire.

\- Les souris ne mangent pas les chats, se moqua gentiment l'homme.

\- Celles là étaient vraiment méchantes, dit Sam. Elles faisaient semblant d'être gentils, mais elles voulaient juste manger Sammy, et ensuite elles mangeraient Didi aussi.

\- Didi et Sammy ont été obligé de fuir. Didi et Sammy se sont encore retrouvés tout seul.

\- Mais Didi et Sammy sont ensemble ! Conclue Sam.

L'homme leur sourit, il lui manquait des dents :

\- Comme vous deux.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête. Comme eux deux. Ils étaient toujours ensemble, peu importe ce qui arrivait. L'homme les laissa dormir sous sa petite tente. Sam et Dean se firent tout petit dans leur coin, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils eurent un peu peur pendant un moment que l'homme leur fasse finalement du mal, comme Jim et Jill, mais l'homme se tourna sur le côté et se mit à ronfler. Fort.

Sam et Dean rassurés, s'endormirent.

xxx

Dean et Sam avaient trouvé une maison abandonnée pour dormir cette nuit là. Il n'y avait personne et ils étaient tranquilles. Ils avaient parlés de ce qu'ils avaient fait à la médiathèque pendant la journée. Dean racontait le film qu'il avait vu, citant presque mot pour mot certains dialogues. Sam lui parla de son livre. Ils n'avaient pas mangé de la journée, juste beaucoup bu et leurs estomacs gargouillaient, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient songé à se plaindre. Ils trouveraient un truc demain, sans doute. Ils étaient presque sur le point de s'endormir quand ils furent réveillés par un type qui entra dans la maison en hurlant. Dean passa un bras protecteur autour de Sam. L'homme n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal et les deux enfants essayèrent de se cacher dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Il ne fit pas attention à eux, il était comme fou, criait des choses sans queue ni tête, puis il s'assit juste dans l'entrée, sortit une seringue et se piqua avec. Puis il se roula en boule contre la porte. Dean et Sam restèrent immobiles toute la nuit, collés l'un contre l'autre, incapables de dormir, incapables de partir parce qu'il faudrait enjamber l'homme. Celui-ci passa son temps à délirer, il était comme fou. Sam murmura quelque chose à propos de la drogue, qu'il avait lue dans les livres et Dean posa sa main sur sa bouche. Au petit matin, le type s'était évanoui et ronflait. Fort. Dean et Sam se dirent que ça ne risquait rien de l'enjamber s'il dormait comme ça. Ils se levèrent, s'avancèrent hésitant, à petit pas. Poussèrent la porte. Dean passa en premier au dessus de l'homme, Sam ensuite. La main du gars s'accrocha à la jambe de Sam qui poussa un hurlement strident, frappant de son autre pied l'homme pour qu'il le lâche. Ce dernier n'avait quasiment pas de force et sa main relâcha Sam qui s'enfuit à toute vitesse entraîné par son frère.

Mauvaise nuit.

Il y en avait des comme ça.

Vivre à la rue pouvait être éprouvant, flippant. C'était un peu comme s'ils étaient au bord du gouffre et qu'ils avaient fait un pas en avant. Sam et Dean virent des choses qui leur fit peur et mal et ils n'avaient personne à qui demander de l'aide, ils allaient parfois parler au gentil coiffeur, et puis un jour en allant le voir, ils ne le trouvèrent pas. Une femme vint leur dire qu'il était décédé dans la nuit.

C'était la rue. C'était la vie. Les gens mourraient. Dean et Sam n'arrivèrent même pas à pleurer.

xxx

Dean se fit attraper alors qu'il volait de la nourriture dans un petit magasin. Sam l'attendait dehors, ça ne devait pas prendre de temps, il vit son frère être entraîné par un vigil. Il entra dans le magasin et commença à casser des trucs. Le vigil lui couru après, oubliant Dean. Dean en profita pour s'enfuir et Sam réussit à échapper au vigil grâce à sa petite taille qui lui permettait de passer dans des endroits où celui-ci ne pouvait pas le suivre. Les deux frères se rejoignirent dans la ruelle à côté du magasin et s'enfuirent ensuite à toutes jambes.

Bon. Aujourd'hui ils ne mangeraient pas.

xxx

Ils étaient à la médiathèque quand un policier vint les chercher. Peut-être qu'on avait fini par les remarquer finalement. Deux enfants, toujours les mêmes, qui venaient ici chaque jour, ça ne passait pas tant que ça inaperçu. Ils essayèrent de s'enfuir mais le policier réussit à les attraper. Il les fit monter dans la voiture, Dean et Sam se prirent par la main. Ils ne retourneraient jamais chez Jill et Jim, hors de question.

xxx

Le flic les reconnu dès qu'il les vit assis sur le banc. Il n'en finirait jamais avec ces deux frères. Comme s'ils avaient un abonnement pour son commissariat. Dean le reconnu lui aussi et ils échangèrent un long regard. Le flic ne savait pas si Dean le scrutait parce qu'il lui faisait confiance ou parce qu'il essayait de le menacer avec ses yeux. Sam ne fit pas tellement attention à lui.

Le flic vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux pour leur parler et Sam finit par réagir :

\- Tu es le policier qui dit pleins de gros mots.

\- Oui c'est moi ! Tu t'en souviens ? Ca fait longtemps pourtant.

\- Moi aussi je me rappelle, fit Dean la voix un peu froide.

\- Et tu as appris de nouveaux gros mots ? Demanda le flic à Dean.

\- Gros con de flic, sourit Dean provocateur.

\- Petit con, lui répondit le flic. Alors qu'est ce que vous avez encore foutu pour vous retrouver là ?

\- Rien. Répondit Dean.

\- On vivait juste dans la rue. Précisa Sam.

\- Vous vous êtes encore enfuis ?

Sam et Dean haussèrent les épaules pour toute réponse. Le flic resta avec eux. Sam et Dean ne lui parlèrent pas beaucoup de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces dernières semaines, mais il pouvait deviner à leur maigreur et leurs cernes que les choses n'avaient pas été faciles.

\- Vous allez sûrement retourner en foyer.

\- On n'y restera pas.

\- Pourquoi Dean ?

\- Parce qu'on en a marre qu'on décide pour nous ! Au moins là on était libre et ensemble.

\- Mais dans la rue il fait froid et vous avez eu faim non ?

\- On s'est débrouillé, hein Sammy ?

Sam hocha la tête. Le flic réfléchit. Dean avait l'air très sérieux quand il disait qu'ils ne resteraient pas au foyer, mais ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, ils pouvaient leur arriver des mauvais trucs dans la rue. Il donna à Dean une carte avec son numéro de téléphone :

\- Si un jour vous avez besoin.

\- Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'un gros con de flic ?

\- Parce que des fois les petits cons ont besoin d'aide non ?

Dean regarda Sam :

\- Parce que tu vas nous aider peut-être ?

\- On verra, si un jour vous avez besoin.

\- On n'a qu'à garder sa carte Dean.

Dean fit ce que Sam lui dit et rangea la carte dans sa poche. Pensant ne jamais se servir du numéro.

xxx

Retour à la case départ. Foyer. Le juge accepta d'écouter leur histoire sur Jim et Jill. On les crut à cause des témoignages qu'il y avait eu avant eux. On ne les força pas à retourner dans cette famille d'accueil. Dean et Sam retrouvèrent Céleste. Il n'y eu qu'à elle qu'ils racontèrent tout ce qu'il s'était passé, chez Jim et Jill et aussi dans la rue, ainsi que leurs projets de ne pas rester au foyer.

Pour les autres, le juge, les éducateurs et même la psychologue, ils restèrent évasifs.

Ils ne restèrent au foyer qu'un mois, avant de prendre la pendre d'escampette.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je dis un graaaaaaand merci à Zephire Bleue qui a fait des dessins de Dean et Sam (ainsi que de Gabriel bien qu'il n'apparaisse pas dans l'histoire), j'ai essayé de mettre les liens sur mon profil mais ça ne fonctionne pas. Donc je vais essayer de trouver une solution pour que vous puissiez les voir.

Et sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.


	12. L'école

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Je veux le temps que je n'ai pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : l'école**

A six ans, Sam avait été inscrit à l'école. L'école, Sam avait tout de suite adoré ça. Sam adorait encore ça. Ce lieu était devenu son lieu favori dans le monde. A l'école, Sam apprenait des choses qu'il savait déjà, comme lire ou compter, il n'apprenait pas des choses qui lui auraient bien servis dans la rue comme voler ou survivre. Mais c'était quand même génial. Il apprenait aussi une nouvelle langue, c'était intéressant. Puis quand la maîtresse lisait une histoire à toute la classe, Sam adorait ça. Il restait assis sans bouger, les yeux rivés sur l'enseignante, les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Il s'énervait si quelqu'un osait parler pendant que la maîtresse lisait. Il avait même failli assommer un de ces camarades une fois, mais s'était retenu juste à temps. On ne frappe pas les autres si on ne veut pas passer pour un monstre.

Heureusement en général, les autres enfants étaient à peu près aussi sages que lui quand la maîtresse sortait un livre.

Il y avait pleins d'autres raisons pour lesquelles l'école c'était cool. On mangeait bien par exemple. Certes, les autres se plaignaient de la cantine, mais pour quelqu'un comme Sam qui avait dû manger des trucs bizarres s'il ne voulait pas mourir de faim, ce que la cantine offrait était sans doute une des meilleures choses qu'il avait jamais mangé. Souvent il piquait du pain et des biscuits et en fourraient pleins ses poches. Au cas où.

A la récréation, Sam apprenait à faire du vélo sans roulette, de la trottinette. Il apprenait des jeux de groupe, on lui prêtait des billes, des cordes à sauter. En sport il était le plus endurant et devait apprendre à laisser gagner les autres.

Il était nul en art plastique, mais c'était drôle quand même. Sam avait, par exemple, bien aimé coller des battons de glaces pour faire une forme, même si la sienne était toujours moches et penchantes, rien à voir avec celles des autres.

Il apprenait des chansons, des contes, des poésies.

La maîtresse était gentille avec lui, la maîtresse sentait bon. Peut-être qu'il n'avait que six ans, mais Sam était un brin amoureux de la maîtresse.

Il y avait des choses moins bien à l'école. Les autres se moquaient de lui parce qu'il avait toujours sa souris avec lui. Mais il était hors de question pour Sam de se débarrasser de Didi, elle était trop précieuse, trop importante. La laisser dans un coin, ce serait comme abandonner une part de lui, une part de son frère. Les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre ça, Sam les laissait se moquer. Il s'en fichait. Il était plus fort qu'eux et personne n'osait réellement venir l'embêter.

Non, les enfants préféraient s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux, les cibles faciles. Mais les cibles faciles, c'était ce que Sam trouvait le plus attachant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il était devenu ami avec le bouc émissaire de la classe. Le petit gros à lunettes que tout le monde enquiquinait pour la seule raison qu'il était gros à lunettes. Le fait qu'il soit archi sympa, drôle et généreux tout le monde s'en balançait. Sauf Sam. Sam avait fait de lui un ami et le défendait au besoin. C'était son ami de l'école, personne ne faisait du mal aux amis de Sam, et cet ami lui en était reconnaissant.

Donc oui, Sam aimait l'école. Il aurait voulu continuer à y aller, tout le temps, le plus souvent, ne jamais rater des jours, ne jamais laisser son ami seul, et voir la maîtresse tous les jours. Il voulait continuer à apprendre des choses, même des choses qu'il savait déjà, même des choses dont il n'avait peut-être pas besoin. Parce que ça lui plaisait, parce que ça lui donnait une excuse pour se mettre le nez dans tous les livres qu'il croisait – même ceux sans image – et qu'il aimait ça. Si l'école avait pu durer la journée et la nuit, ça aurait été absolument merveilleux pour Sam. Parce que s'il aimait l'école, la vie au foyer lui paraissait toujours aussi peu supportable.

Son frère et lui s'étaient fait attrapés plusieurs fois après leurs fugues, on les avait souvent ramené au foyer, pour qu'ils s'enfuient à nouveau quelques temps après. Ils ne tenaient pas en place, ils ne pouvaient pas rester au foyer. Ils ne voulaient plus qu'on dirige leur vie, ils ne supporteraient plus de rencontrer une nouvelle famille, une nouvelle déception. Surtout ils ne voulaient pas qu'on essaie de les séparer. Alors ils finissaient toujours par repartir ensemble. Ils allaient où ils pouvaient, ils se cachaient comme ils le pouvaient, ils se débrouillaient. Volaient, mendiaient, essayaient de trouver des abris. Souffraient du froid et de la faim parfois, mais se sentaient libres. Puis on les retrouvait, des gens les dénonçaient, des flics les ramenaient. Retour case départ.

Au début il y avait Céleste pour les accueillir, puis on avait placé Céleste dans une famille d'accueil et elle n'était plus là.

Alors ils étaient repartis, encore.

Puis Sam avait été inscrit à l'école, entre deux fugues. Et maintenant… Maintenant il aurait voulu simplement pouvoir y passer tout son temps. Tout ce temps qu'il n'avait pas quand il s'enfuyait avec son frère. Arrêter de fuguer pour vivre à l'école. A la rigueur supporter le foyer, essayer, pour ne pas rater l'école.

\- Tu sais Dean, aujourd'hui j'ai appris une nouvelle chanson.

Et il la chantait à son frère. Qui grimaçait.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils vont t'apprendre des vrais chansons Sammy ?

Par vraie chanson, Dean entendait les chansons qu'il écoutait lui.

\- Je demanderai à la maîtresse si on peut chanter Aerosmith. Dit Sam pour faire plaisir à Dean.

Sam aurait pu dire à Dean qu'il aimait l'école et voulait y rester, mais Dean l'avait bien compris. Sam était toujours tellement enthousiaste en parlant de ce qu'il avait fait à l'école. Il était toujours le premier levé le matin, déjà prêt bien longtemps avant de partir, espérant que comme ça il partirait plus tôt. S'il ne dormait plus dans le lit de Dean depuis quelques temps, il continuait à dormir dans sa chambre au foyer et Dean l'entendait parfois rêver de l'école. Compter à voix haute dans ses rêves. Cela lui faisait rouler des yeux et l'attendrissait en même temps. Son petit frère était l'idiot amoureux de l'école. Alors oui Dean le savait combien Sam aimait l'école, mais ça ne changeait rien.

A un moment ou à un autre, tous les deux prenaient la poudre d'escampette, s'enfuyaient, Sam n'allait pas pendant un temps à l'école, parce que sinon on allait les retrouver trop facilement. Cela lui manquait évidemment, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son grand frère partir seul et il comprenait son besoin de partir, il avait le même. L'école c'était fantastique, mais peut-être pas assez bien pour les faire rester.

On finissait par les retrouver et Sam retournait en classe comme si de rien. Expliquant à personne ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie. Pas même à son ami. Parce que c'était trop compliqué à expliquer, parce qu'il avait la sensation que seul son frère pouvait réellement comprendre. Ce genre de choses il fallait les avoir vécu pour les saisir.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait quand même rester au foyer, proposa une fois Sam à Dean. Tu sais pour pas rater l'école.

Alors Dean fit un effort. Pour que son frère soit heureux. Il ne pouvait pas tout lui pourrir quand même, si Sam avait trouvé un endroit où il était bien il ne pouvait pas lui retirer. Il savait que ce serait injuste. Même si ça le démangeait, si les jambes lui grattaient, si quand il se faisait reprendre par un éducateur, sa seule envie était de faire son sac et de disparaître, il ne partirait pas sans son frère, il ne partirait pas si Sam ne voulait pas.

Sam put ainsi aller à l'école régulièrement tous les jours. Pendant quatre mois d'affilés. C'était parfaitement satisfaisant, même si les soirs, les week-ends et les quelques vacances qu'il avait ne lui convenaient guère. Il continuait d'apprendre des choses, en plus comme il était en avance, la maîtresse lui donnait des devoirs plus difficiles et Sam était content de pouvoir apprendre plus vite. Il avait également le droit d'aller plus souvent lire des livres de la bibliothèque de l'école. Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout de travailler, au contraire. Il aimait ça.

Sam pensait que ça durerait mais même dans ce monde là, un jour, il y eut trop d'injustice, des trucs qui le dégoûtèrent. Pas forcément de l'école en elle-même, mais ces choses lui firent prendre conscience que l'école n'était pas l'endroit qu'il avait cru. C'était un endroit pour apprendre, mais pas un qui protégeait, pas un où les adultes étaient différents, pas un où les choses étaient toujours justes.

C'était parce qu'il y avait ce gamin plus grand que les autres qui embêtaient plus souvent son ami que les autres. Sam en avait parlé à la maîtresse, sa maîtresse à qui il avait confiance parce qu'elle était gentille, parce qu'elle sentait bon. Peut-être même parce qu'il était un brin amoureux d'elle. Mais ça n'avait rien changé. Rien changé du tout. La maîtresse avait bien réprimandé le grand gamin, mais celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté d'embêter l'ami de Sam pour autant.

Sam s'était énervé. L'avait prévenu. Sam lui avait dit d'arrêter, que ça allait mal se passer. Sam en avait parlé plusieurs fois à la maîtresse, comptant sur elle. Puis arrêtant de compter sur elle. Puis arrêtant de parler au garçon plus grand que les autres. Sam avait juste frappé cet abruti, fort. Plus fort qu'il n'avait besoin. Sam l'avait ensuite jeté par terre. Deux dents de cassés.

Sam avait perdu patience.

Sam avait été puni. Sam avait eut des problèmes avec les parents du grand. C'était le grand le con et c'était Sam qui était puni, c'était Sam à qui on faisait des reproches. C'était Sam qu'on voulait mettre à pieds pour violence. C'était à Sam que les éducateurs firent la morale, c'était contre Sam que la maîtresse n'était pas contente, alors qu'il lui en avait parlé plusieurs fois. C'était comme si la maîtresse avait oublié ou ne l'avait pas écouté. Où s'en fichait. C'était injuste. Il avait seulement voulu protéger son ami.

Le soir même, Sam assit sur son lit, regardait Dean. Fixement. Dean compris mais le laissa parler.

\- On se barre. Dit Sam.

Dean lui sourit. Le lendemain ils n'étaient plus là.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Ce chapitre est sur la découverte de l'école par Sam, et la compréhension que l'injustice existe partout, hélas. Le harcèlement scolaire est une réalité. Un chapitre un peu moins triste et dur que les précédents. Mais j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre sera dans le même style mais cette fois-ci du point de vue de Dean.


	13. La souris à l'école

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** J'en peux plus, je vais exploser.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La souris à l'école.**

Dean détestait toujours l'école. Il n'avait pas aimé à six ans, à dix il trouvait ça pire. Il se demandait si plus il allait grandir, plus l'école allait devenir chiante et insupportable. Il n'était pas totalement contre le fait d'apprendre, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi savoir ce qu'était un COD allait bien pouvoir l'aider à survivre dans ce monde ? Il aurait plutôt voulu qu'on leur apprenne à se battre, à se défendre contre les crasses de la vie, il aurait voulu qu'on leur dise comment se faire aimer quand on ne méritait même pas d'être aimé. Il aurait bien voulu savoir comment protéger efficacement son petit frère, l'empêcher de souffrir. Mais le maître préférait lui raconter comment résoudre une équation et toutes ces conneries sur l'histoire et les sciences. Le cul sur une chaise toute la journée à regarder les heures… Les secondes tourner, Dean se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait foutre ici, à se dire parfois qu'il n'en pouvait plus, qu'il allait finir par exploser si le temps n'accélérait pas sa course. Il n'y avait bien qu'en sport qu'il s'épanouissait un peu, parce qu'il pouvait bouger, se dégourdir les pattes, parce qu'il était doué et fort et que les filles l'admiraient. Les garçons aussi.

Le maître ne l'aimait pas, c'était réciproque. Dean oubliait toujours ses affaires, ne faisait pas la moitié de son travail, ses cahiers étaient assez peu entretenus, il ne faisait que rarement ses devoirs le soir, ne savait pas ses leçons, passait son temps à dire des gros mots. Il se battait avec ceux qui l'emmerdaient, posait ses pieds sur sa table et croisait les bras _« pas envie de travailler »_ , était imperméable aux punitions.

Dean regrettait que l'école soit coupée en deux, les effectifs étant trop grands. Il ne pouvait pas voir son frère, pas même durant les pauses. Même à la cantine c'était la galère pour aller le voir. Son frère qui adorait l'école, la cantine, sa maîtresse. Sam était tellement intelligent, était tellement mignon. Dean n'était pas étonné de savoir que son petit frère aimait l'école et que la maîtresse était gentille avec lui. Dean était tellement fier de lui, tellement fier de ce môme qui en savait plus que toutes l'école réunis sur la vie, mais qui était encore prêt à écouter, à apprendre, à donner de soi-même. Son petit frère était la meilleure personne qu'il connaissait, et il espérait que Sam l'avait compris, que Sam le savait et ne pensait plus qu'il était un monstre. Parce que ça c'était des grosses conneries. Et ce petit frère là, Dean ne pouvait pas le rejoindre dans la journée, parce que l'école était mal foutue. C'était pourri. Comment veiller sur Sam ainsi ?

\- Dean ! Tes pieds sur la table ! Gronda le maître le coupant dans ses réflexions.

\- Oui c'est là qu'ils sont, répondit Dean du tac au tac.

\- Je te demande de les enlever ! Arrête de faire le malin avec moi.

Dean regarda le maître, le pauvre vieux. Lui qui devait rêver d'avoir une carrière tranquille, de rentrer des données inutiles dans la tête vide de pleins de gosses abrutis, puis de rentrer chez lui pour profiter de sa jolie petite famille, voilà qu'il tombait sur un petit emmerdeur de première qui lui en faisait baver. Dean eut presque pitié de lui et enleva ses jambes de la table, se redressa sur sa chaise et se pencha sur son cahier pour essayer de résoudre le problème de maths qu'on lui avait donné.

Dean n'était pas con, quand il aimait un truc, il était prêt à faire des efforts. Il y avait pleins de sujets qui l'intéressaient : la musique, le cinéma, la mécanique, les voitures. Mais l'école paraissait totalement hermétique à ses passions. Et là ? Il ne voyait pas l'utilité du travail qu'on lui demandait. En plus il trouvait les chaises inconfortables, il regrettait l'absence de son petit frère et ne voyait pas en quoi résoudre le dilemme de Marie, qui se demandait en un an combien elle allait dépenser si elle achetait des yaourts chaque semaine, allait l'aider dans la vie.

\- Franchement Marie achète plutôt des tartes, t'y perdra pas au change, marmonna Dean en résolvant le problème vite fait.

Une fois qu'il eu fait ce que le maître voulait (c'était si rare), Dean fit tourner son stylo sur sa table à attendre qu'on les libère.

xxx

Durant une de leur fugue, Dean et Sam avaient rencontré un SDF qui avait été prof.

\- Vous seriez mieux à l'école non ? Au moins là bas il fait chaud et vous pouvez dormir confortablement sur votre table.

\- Je dors pas sur ma table ! Avait répondu Sam presque choqué.

\- Moi si, mais je trouve pas ça confortable, avait renchérit Dean.

\- Puis d'abord vous étiez prof, faut pas nous dire de dormir à l'école ! Avait insisté Sam.

L'homme avait sourit.

\- Aller à l'école n'empêche pas de finir à la rue, alors autant rendre cela intéressant.

\- Ah ouais et comment ? Demanda Dean. Parce que l'école c'est super chiant.

Sam pinça les lèvres agacé, lui il n'était pas du tout d'accord. L'homme leur apprit des petits jeux pour passer le temps pendant les cours.

\- Vous étiez vraiment prof ? Demanda Dean méfiant. Vous en avez pas l'air.

\- Oui. Je l'étais.

\- Ben putain on dirait pas. J'aimerais mieux vous avoir comme maître plutôt que mon maître !

L'homme s'était contenté de sourire. N'osant pas lui dire qu'il avait sûrement été un maître comme l'était son maître, avant que sa vie ne bascule.

xxx

Maintenant quand Dean était à l'école et qu'il s'ennuyait, il faisait les jeux que l'homme lui avait appris. Un capuchon, un élastique, parfait pour faire une mini catapulte. Avec un trombone il pouvait construire une figure, avec plusieurs il pouvait construire une meilleure figure. Dean était doué pour inventer des choses, pour construire, il s'occupait les doigts, ne travaillait pas beaucoup plus mais comme il était plus sage, le maître l'embêtait moins. En contrepartie, Dean essayait de faire un minimum du travail demandé, répondait à quelques questions, faisait lire à Sam les livres demandés et laissait son frère lui raconter pour qu'il puisse en parler pendant la classe. Et si jamais le livre existait en film, Dean ne se gênait pas pour aller le voir et retenir les dialogues, qu'il ressortait tragiquement ensuite en classe.

\- Ce n'est pas dans le livre ! Faisait remarquer le maître.

\- Ouais mais c'est de le film, et il déchire mec !

Seulement ce n'était pas le livre, ce n'était pas satisfaisant, Dean faisait tout de travers n'est ce pas ? Il se retrouvait puni et devenait insultant.

\- Fais chier quoi, un film ça vaut aussi bien qu'un putain de bouquin ! Ronchonnait-il dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sam. T'es d'accord avec moi hein frangin ?

Sam hochait la tête. Bien sûr. Pourquoi une œuvre vaudrait-elle moins qu'une autre ? Ca aurait été comme dire que la musique valait moins que la peinture.

\- J'aime mieux lire et tu aimes mieux regarder les films. Ce qui compte c'est ce qu'on aime.

\- Ouais exactement. Comme Sammy et sa souris.

\- Ah bon ? Demanda Sam se rapprochant de son frère pour écouter les aventures de Sammy le chat et Didi la souris.

\- Ouais, Sammy et sa souris ont des goûts très très différents. Sammy il aime mieux monter en haut des murs et sur les branches des arbres alors que sa souris elle préfère les trous dans les murs et le creux des arbres. Et alors ? Ca les empêche pas de s'aimer hein ! Ca les empêche pas de vivre, ni d'être heureux, et personne leur dit quoi faire ! Personne !

Sam vint faire un câlin à son frère.

\- Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on est là Sammy, ça te dirait pas d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe ailleurs ?

\- Mais l'école…

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Laisse tomber. On ne va pas rater l'école, tu as raison.

Sam s'en voulait un peu, il voyait bien que son frère avait besoin de s'en aller. Il aurait voulu lui dire _« d'accord on s'en va »_ , mais pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Demain il allait apprendre un nouveau truc et il voulait être là, il ne voulait pas rater ça. Peut-être plus tard.

\- Tu crois que parfois Sammy le chat est égoïste et force sa souris à monter sur le mur avec lui ?

\- Ouais, mais sa souris l'aime alors elle veut bien. T'inquiète pas Sammy.

Et Dean décoiffa son petit frère, lui sourit puis lui tendit un livre :

\- Tu veux bien le lire pour moi ?

\- D'accord.

xxx

Puis des fois, les chats à trop grimper sur les murs ou les branches d'arbres, ils dégringolent. Alors Sammy le chat rejoignait sa souris.

Et ils partaient ensemble là où la souris voulait aller.

Fin.

L'autatrice : chapitre du point de vue de Dean, je sais qu'on a déjà vu les pensés de Dean sur l'école et tout ça, mais disons que là ça va un peu plus en profondeur, enfin je crois. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer. Désolé si j'ai pas posté hier, j'étais overbooké et crevé ensuite, alors je matais Hannibal au lieu de poster le chapitre, c'est pas bien aha.


	14. Le point de vue du flic

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Seul contre le monde.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le point de vue du flic**

Etre flic n'était jamais de tout repos. Mais depuis un an, être flic lui semblait bizarre. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à courir après deux abrutis de gamins incapables de tenir en place, rois de la fugue et des cachettes. Des petits chapardeurs fouteurs de merde qui pensaient pouvoir se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Qui pensaient n'avoir besoin de personne, que d'eux même. Qui avaient cessé de donner leur confiance. Parce que la vie leur avait trop souvent tapé dessus et qu'ils voulaient faire un pied de nez à la vie, la vivre librement, comme ils le souhaitaient, quitte à ce que ce soit bien la merde.

Ils n'avaient pourtant que dix et six ans ces deux gosses. Et le flic se souvenait les avoir retrouvé dans toutes sortes de situations. Dans le froid, la neige, entrain de se geler, essayant de se partager un bout de couverture. Crevant de faim, le nez dans les poubelles, à chercher un truc potable. Leur vie menacée par des sales types bizarres qui avaient envie de faire du mal à des proies faciles. Dans de meilleures situations. Entrain de se rassasier dans un supermarché, entrain de se faufiler dans un parc d'attraction, entrain de dormir à l'arrière d'une voiture – l'homme à qui elle appartenait avait eut une drôle de surprise en trouvant les deux petits couchés sur la banquette arrière, enroulé dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le flic ou d'autres personnes les retrouvaient, on les ramenait au commissariat. Le flic leur donnait des trucs à boire et à manger, leur parlait. Une fois il accepta même de recoudre Didi la souris qui avait un accro ce qui rendait Sam inconsolable. Des sales gosses tellement attachants.

Il avait même commencé à leur apprendre à jouer aux dames et aux échecs, il avait même accepté de les emmener jouer au baseball au parc un jour avant de les ramener au foyer.

Le flic lui-même n'avait pas d'enfant et s'il en avait eu il n'aurait pas aimé les savoir perdu dans la rue comme ça, sans pouvoir rien faire. Il n'aimait pas savoir Dean et Sam perdus dans la rue, en danger, seuls face au monde. Il redonna plusieurs fois son numéro de téléphone sans que les enfants ne l'appellent jamais.

Il avait peur un jour de ne plus les retrouver, que Dean et Sam finissent morts dans un fossé sans que personne ne se soucie d'eux, ou bien qu'ils trouvent enfin un endroit où il pourrait être caché définitivement. Il savait que ces deux petiots lui manqueraient. Leur insolence comme leur gentillesse qu'ils essayaient de dissimuler.

Mais ils finissaient toujours par être retrouvé, par finir dans son commissariat. Sam et Dean n'acceptaient alors de ne parler qu'à lui. Cette fois-là encore, ils étaient assis sur le banc et attendaient. Le flic s'approcha d'eux et Sam les larmes aux yeux lui tendit Didi.

\- Tu peux encore la recousu ?

\- Recoudre Sam. Le corrigea Dean.

\- La recoudre. S'il te plait Bobby.

Bobby, il n'y avait que Sam et Dean qui pouvaient bien l'appeler comme ça aussi affectueusement. Il n'y avait sans doute qu'eux deux qui en avaient envie sois dit en passant, parce que le flic avait sale caractère.

\- Je vais te la recoudre môme ! Ta souris elle doit en avoir marre de la rue.

\- Ma souris en a marre de rien du tout !

\- Tu n'as rien compris Bobby, fit Dean.

\- Ah bon et qu'est ce que j'ai pas compris hein ?

\- L'important c'est d'être ensemble. Alors les blessures font moins mal ! Expliqua Sam. Didi est forte.

\- Hmmm. Et vous aussi sans doute ?

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête et se prirent par la main.

Bobby connaissait bien cette histoire. Celle de Sammy le chat et de Didi sa souris. Les deux seuls contre le monde qui ne voulait pas d'eux. Dean et Sam lui en avaient déjà parlé.

\- Et si un jour Sammy le chat perds sa souris, qu'est ce qu'il se passera hein ? Ils devraient rester en sécurité !

Dean et Sam se regardèrent puis Sam baissa les yeux :

\- Faut pas que Sammy perde sa souris. Sinon Sammy y va mourir !

Et il releva de nouveau les yeux et il y avait trop de volonté dans son regard, une volonté de ne pas survivre s'il n'était plus avec son frère. Dean lui donna une pichenette :

\- N'importe quoi. Sammy est fort, sa souris voudra qu'il soit heureux, même sans lui.

\- Ben c'est pas possible !

Dean voulu ajouter quelque chose mais Sam le stoppa :

\- Didi la souris pourrait vivre sans son chat ?

Dean ferma la bouche et regarda Bobby :

\- On fera attention, dit-il.

Le flic soupira.

\- Pourquoi ne pas rester au foyer ? Vous serez ensemble, vous ne risquerez pas de vous perdre, ni d'avoir froid, ni d'avoir faim, on s'occupera de vous.

\- Mouais, fit Dean. On a déjà essayé de nous séparer.

\- Ca n'arrivera sûrement plus.

Dean et Sam haussèrent les épaules. Sam montra sa souris :

\- Tu vas me la réparer ?

Bobby finit par acquiescer :

\- Ouais môme, je vais te la réparer va !

Il alla chercher un nécessaire à couture rangé dans un placard au commissariat et entrepris de recoudre la souris. Puis il la rendit à Sam.

\- Merci Bobby.

\- Est-ce que vous allez réfléchir ? Et rester au foyer ? En sécurité ?

Les deux enfants ne répondirent rien, Sam serra Didi dans ses bras et posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère. Le flic soupira.

\- Faites pas les cons va, vous êtes trop petits pour affronter le monde comme ça. Le monde il va vous manger si vous laissez personne vous venir en aide.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il va nous manger si on se laisse faire surtout ! Ricana Dean.

\- Sale gosse.

\- Sale flic !

Bobby griffonna encore son numéro sur un papier et le donna à Dean :

\- Si jamais…

\- Ouais ouais je sais, on t'appelle si besoin.

Et Dean fourra le papier dans sa poche.

Peut-être bien qu'un jour ils appelleraient si on insistait, si on leur montrait qu'on était là, fidèle, au poste. Que certaines personnes ne leur voulaient pas du mal, que certaines personnes pensaient à eux, s'inquiétaient pour eux.

Les aimaient même, peut-être bien.

Mais les mômes de dix et six ans n'écoutèrent pas les bons conseils de Bobby, et fuguèrent encore.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est officiel, le flic est bel et bien Bobby ! Et aussi n'hésitez pas à aller sur le deviantart de Zephire Bleue pour voir les dessins qu'elle a fait sur la fic. Des bisous, et dites moi si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.


	15. Le point de vue de la psychologue

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Le soleil ne s'élèvera pas.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Le point de vue de la psychologue**

\- Qu'est ce que vous fuyez exactement ?

La psychologue parlait à Dean et à Sam, qui se tenaient tous les deux assis dans son bureau. Habituellement elle leur parlait individuellement, mais après une énième fugue, les éducateurs avaient pensé qu'elle pourrait peut-être leur parler ensemble, essayer de comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes pourquoi ils fuguaient.

\- Rien, répondit Dean en haussant les épaules.

\- Rien, répondit Sam en écho.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous fuguez ?

Les enfants ne donnèrent pas de réponse.

\- Vous n'êtes pas bien au foyer ?

\- Pas trop, répondit Dean.

\- Pourquoi ? Interrogea la psychologue.

Les deux frères se regardèrent.

\- Est-ce que les éducateurs sont méchants avec vous ?

\- Non. Admit Dean.

\- Est-ce que vous mangez mal ?

\- Ca va, répondit Sam.

Ils mangeaient beaucoup plus mal quand ils étaient dans la rue.

\- Est-ce que vous avez froid ?

\- Non. Dirent-ils en même temps.

\- Vos lits ne vous conviennent pas ?

\- Ils sont très confortables, fit Dean.

\- Plus que le sol, ajouta Sam.

\- Vous avez l'air plutôt bien alors.

\- Ca va, admirent-ils tous les deux.

La psychologue hocha la tête doucement. Puis reprit :

\- Et à la rue ?

\- Il fait froid, soupira Sam.

\- Et on a faim, renchérit Dean.

\- On n'a pas vraiment de lits confortables.

\- Et il faut sans arrêt fuir et se cacher.

\- Donc vous êtes mieux au foyer. Conclue la psychologue.

Les deux enfants restèrent silencieux, puis finirent par hocher la tête.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous fuguez ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ils ne répondirent pas.

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas de réponse, simplement que ça paraissait peut-être incompréhensible. Ce n'était pas qu'ils se sentaient mieux à la rue, mais ils n'arrivaient plus à avoir confiance au foyer, ils n'arrivaient plus à apprécier les jours qui tournent et les mêmes habitudes. Même l'école avait déçu Sam, il adorait apprendre mais il s'était rendu compte que les choses n'étaient pas toujours justes. Peut-être qu'ils essayaient de fuir le système. Ou peut-être qu'ils essayaient de fuir leur vie, leur passé.

Eux-mêmes.

Ils sortirent du bureau à la fin de la séance. Dean en premier. Sam attendit qu'il soit dans le couloir pour dire à la psychologue :

\- Peut-être que je fugue parce que je suis un monstre.

Il ferma la porte, ne la laissa pas lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai. Il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, pas tout à fait, pas pour elle, pas pour Dean. Seulement pour d'autres, seulement pour lui-même. Dean n'avait pas entendu :

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

\- Rien.

Une éducatrice les attendait dehors. Ils rentrèrent au foyer avec elle. Elle demanda :

\- Est-ce que ça vous a aidé ? Est-ce que ça vous fait réfléchir ?

Elle se heurta à leur silence.

xxx

La psychologue ne voyait pas que Dean et Sam. Des enfants à problème, elle en connaissait. Il lui arrivait de rentrer chez elle et de serrer sa fille dans ses bras, épuisée. Il lui arrivait de casser des trucs. Il lui arrivait parfois de se servir un grand verre de whisky et de le boire cul sec, et ça ne l'aidait pas à se sentir mieux mais la brûlure dans sa gorge lui enlevait le goût amer de sa journée. Mais elle était forte, elle surmontait, parce qu'elle devait être forte pour tous ces mômes en détresse. Parce qu'elle devait l'être pour sa gosse de neuf ans qui comptait sur elle, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son père, décédé dans un accident.

La psychologue restait forte.

Sa fille. Neuf ans. Presque l'âge de Dean. Presque l'âge de ce gosse qui pensait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé , de ce petiot qui avait grandi trop vite et savait déjà ce qu'était la mort, la faim, le froid, la haine, la colère, la tristesse, l'abandon. Qui n'avait pas confiance. Qui ne semblait vivre que pour son frère. Comme s'il était son père et son frère à la fois, comme si sa mission était de veiller sur Sam. Incapable de comprendre qu'il n'avait que dix ans et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir une mission à cet âge là.

Dean lui avait confié des trucs parfois. Quand il était trop fatigué pour résister, pour mentir ou même pour se taire.

\- Je n'en peux plus. Pouvait-il dire.

Il n'en pouvait plus. A dix ans à peine.

\- Je fais souffrir Sammy, je suis égoïste, il serait mieux sans moi mais je n'arrive pas à vivre sans lui.

Ce qui était faux, Sam était heureux d'être avec son frère, la psychologue le savait.

\- Par moment j'aimerais être mort, mais je ne peux pas, je dois veiller sur Sam.

Pourquoi vouloir être mort à dix ans ?

Pourquoi fuguer ?

Et puis Sam. Sam aussi lui déchirait le cœur, d'une autre façon. Sam avait le corps d'un enfant de six ans et parfois le regard d'un adulte. Il comprenait tout, il comprenait trop vite. Il avait de l'instinct et la fixait un moment avant de lui dire :

\- Vous avez mal dormi ? Vous avez des problèmes ?

Et ce n'était pas Sam le psychologue, ce n'était pas à lui de s'inquiéter pour elle. Pas à lui de l'étudier. Elle demandait :

\- Comment s'est passée ta dernière fugue ?

Sam souriait.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça qui vous empêche de dormir ? De savoir qu'on est à la rue ? Ou bien il y a autre chose ?

\- Sam, c'est moi qui pose les questions.

\- C'était une fugue comme une autre. Au moins on n'a pas croisé de drogués cette fois-ci.

Au moins…

Sam craquait le moins possible. Sam paraissait moins fatigué, pas moins triste.

\- Des fois je m'inquiète pour Dean, j'aimerais bien qu'il aille bien.

\- Et pour toi-même ?

\- Je ne compte pas. Tant que Dean va bien, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Et la psychologue s'était dis pendant un instant qu'il faudrait peut-être les séparer quand même. Leur apprendre à s'aimer eux-mêmes avant d'aimer l'autre.

Les séparer…

Au risque de les détruire.

Ce n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée, ensemble ils avaient trouvé un certain équilibre, la psychologue savait qu'ils ne supporteraient pas qu'on les sépare. Que ce serait contre-productif.

xxx

La psychologue revit plusieurs fois Sam et Dean ensemble. Ils se confiaient moins sur eux-mêmes ainsi, mais elle cherchait surtout à leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne devaient plus fuguer. Que c'était dangereux. Qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants.

\- Si quelque chose vous déranges au foyer, vous devriez en parler aux éducateurs, plutôt que partir. Vous ne pensez pas ?

\- J'aimerais bien que Céleste revienne, avoua Sam.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire revenir Céleste, évidemment.

\- Moi j'aimerais bien casser la gueule a un des emmerdeurs du foyer, fit Dean.

Ce qui était une plutôt mauvaise idée.

\- Peut-être qu'on peut pas rester au foyer, expliqua Dean. Peut-être qu'on peut pas rester quelque part, tout simplement. Ni au foyer, ni à la rue, nulle part. Parce que c'est nulle part chez nous.

La psychologue les regarda, ils se tenaient si proches, tournés l'un vers l'autre, prêt à protéger l'autre au besoin, pour les coups qui viendront peut-être.

\- Où peut-être que vous êtes partout chez vous, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, pas sûr de comprendre.

\- Tant que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes chez vous.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers elle, paraissant à y réfléchir. Sam finit par hocher la tête. Puis Dean à son tour.

\- Alors peut-être que vous pourriez rester au foyer.

Ils avaient l'air d'y penser sérieusement. Elle avait bien eu raison de ne pas garder cette idée stupide de les séparer. Elle avait pourtant bien vu ce que les séparer avait fait. Non le mieux, c'était de les laisser ensemble, et de leur apprendre qu'ils pouvaient s'aimer eux-mêmes en même temps que leur frère. Leur montrer également qu'ils étaient mieux au foyer que dans la rue, leur faire prendre conscience qu'on pouvait les aider.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait, murmura Dean.

Sam se contenta d'acquiescer.

xxx

Ils restèrent un moment au foyer. Même si Dean avait parfois des fourmis dans les jambes, l'envie de tout larguer et de partir, il se disait _« je suis chez moi avec Sam »_ , et ça allait un peu mieux. Pour Sam c'était la même chose. Il était chez lui avec Dean. Peu importe où. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être chez eux au foyer plutôt qu'à la rue, après tout.

Cela dura le temps que ça fonctionna. Jusqu'à ce qu'on les emmerde. Jusqu'à ce qu'on veuille qu'ils ne dorment plus dans la même chambre. Parce qu'on les avait retrouvé dans le lit l'un de l'autre, à cause d'un cauchemar de Sam.

\- C'est pas sain.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que vous aillez chacun votre chambre maintenant. Dean grandit, il doit avoir son intimité.

C'était quoi l'intimité ? Ca voulait dire quoi ?

\- Sam a juste fait un cauchemar, se défendit Dean, sinon on dort chacun dans notre lit.

\- Vous êtes trop proches.

\- On n'est pas trop proche, on est frères.

Ils entendirent le mot « co-dépendance » sans le comprendre.

On ne parlait pas de les séparer, on voulait juste qu'ils aient chacun leur chambre. Ils finirent par accepter la situation.

Après tout, ils se voyaient encore tout le temps au foyer. Ce n'était pas si grave. Puis avant d'aller se coucher, ils restaient longtemps dans la chambre l'un de l'autre. Même que des fois Dean s'endormait avec Sam, ou Sam avec Dean, et cela ne changeait rien qu'ils aient deux chambres au lieu d'une.

Rien du tout.

xxx

On avait demandé à la psychologue qu'elle leur en parle. Elle ne savait pas quels mots utiliser pour leur expliquer :

\- Vous pourriez faire des choses chacun de votre côté.

\- On fait déjà ça, ronchonna Dean, on va à l'école chacun de notre côté.

\- Et des fois Dean va faire les courses avec les éducateurs sans moi.

\- Ou l'inverse.

\- Mais vous dormez ensemble. Fit-elle remarquer.

\- Et alors ? J'aime bien dormir avec mon frère, c'est quoi le mal ? Le soleil va arrêter de se lever à cause de ça ?

\- Tous les frères et sœurs ne dorment pas ensemble.

Les autres fratries du foyer ne dormaient effectivement pas ensemble.

\- Ben nous si.

\- Ca veut dire quoi « co-dépendant » ? Demanda Sam.

\- Ca veut dire que vous êtes dépendant l'un de l'autre, que vous comptez trop sur la présence de l'autre et n'arrivez pas à vous en défaire.

\- Pourquoi ce serait une mauvaise chose ? S'énerva Dean.

\- Parce qu'il faut que vous puissiez faire les choses dont vous avez envie des fois, que vous vous détachiez un peu.

Dean serra les poings. Sam serra sa souris.

\- Mouais. Je vois pas pourquoi. Tout ça c'est des règles débiles. Pourquoi se serait mieux d'être seul qu'ensemble hein ?

Sam regarda un peu froidement la psychologue :

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous imposes les idées des autres ?

Six ans. Ce môme avait six ans.

Bordel de merde. Six ans.

\- On essaie juste de vous aider.

\- Ben s'il vous plait. Arrêtez de nous aider. Lâcha Dean.

Elle se sentit obligée de hocher la tête.

xxx

On leur interdit de dormir ensemble tout court. On venait les réveiller s'il fallait, mais ils devaient regagner leur lit. Puis les éducateurs organisèrent des activités différentes pour l'un et pour l'autre. Ils emmenèrent Sam à la médiathèque, et Dean voir un film au cinéma. Les deux frères laissèrent couler.

De toute façon ça ne fonctionnait pas. Dean et Sam restaient toujours aussi proches. Ils avaient toujours autant besoin l'un de l'autre, et Sam ne lâchait pas sa souris quand il était loin de Dean.

Puis il y eut cette idée de merde. _Peut-être qu'on pourrait envoyer Dean dans un autre foyer_. On ne les empêcherait pas de se voir, simplement ils se verraient moins.

On en parla à Dean. Pas pour le forcer, simplement pour y réfléchir.

Mais Dean savait déjà quelle direction cela prenait.

xxx

Quand ils virent la psychologue, Sam et Dean avaient un regard déterminé. Elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Ce que cela signifiait. Ils avaient pris une décision, une décision irrévocable. Personne ne pourrait leur faire changer d'avis.

\- Vous allez fuguer. Devina-t-elle.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais c'était évident. Elle essaya de leur parler. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'écouteraient pas. A la place elle leur donna son numéro de téléphone.

\- Si jamais vous avez besoin.

\- Bobby aussi nous a donné le sien au cas où, lâcha Sam.

Dean lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Bobby ? Interrogea la psychologue.

\- C'est un flic. Un peu moins con que les autres. Marmonna Dean.

\- Il est sympa, dit Sam.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez confiance en lui.

\- Que dalle, on a confiance en personne. Ronchonna Dean.

\- Peut-être un peu, admit Sam.

Peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Dans ce cas appelez-le lui ou moi, si jamais…

Ils haussèrent les épaules. Dean prit le numéro. Sam le regarda.

Elle les laissa sortir de son bureau.

Evidemment ils fuguèrent.

Ils étaient chez eux n'importe où, tant qu'ils étaient ensemble après tout. Si on cherchait à les séparer, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être chez eux dans la rue plutôt qu'au foyer. Ils n'apprendraient jamais, ni eux, ni les adultes.

Fin.

L'autatrice : encore un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais j'espère quand même que vous l'avez aimé.


	16. L'amulette

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il a une tête en forme d'œuf.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : l'amulette**

Dean allait bientôt avoir onze ans. Lui et Sam crevaient de froid depuis deux jours dans une maison abandonnée, et Sam se disait que l'anniversaire de Dean allait peut-être être glacial. Dean avait volé un bonnet et une écharpe mais avait insisté pour que ce soit Sam qui les porte. Il lui donnait aussi le plus gros bout de couverture qu'ils avaient trouvé.

\- Tu as froid Dean.

\- J'ai pas froid, je suis fort moi, j'ai jamais froid.

Ses lèvres étaient bleues et il claquait des dents. Sam prit les mains de son frère et souffla dessus. Son frère faisait ça des fois pour lui, pour le réchauffer. Il voulait pouvoir faire quelque chose lui aussi.

\- C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Dit Sam.

\- Et alors ?

Dean se fichait de son anniversaire, il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas un meilleur jour que les autres. Sam dénoua son écharpe et enroula un bout autour du cou de son frère.

\- Tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

Dean haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Son ventre gargouilla, il avait donné le dernier gâteau qu'ils avaient à Sam.

\- Je devrais aller chercher quelque chose à manger, fit Sam.

\- Reste ici.

Mais Sam enleva le bout d'écharpe qu'il lui restait et l'enroula autour du cou de son frère :

\- Mais tu as faim. Je vais chercher un truc je reviens.

\- Sam !

Sam n'écouta pas Dean et fila dans la rue. Dean voulu l'en empêcher mais Sam courrait vite. Dean soupira et resta à l'intérieur, le nez dans l'écharpe. Un peu de chaleur. Il était obligé d'attendre et d'espérer que Sam revienne. Il n'aimait pas le savoir tout seul dans la rue la nuit.

xxx

Sam réussit à voler de quoi manger dans un magasin ouvert de nuit. Personne ne fit attention à lui, et les employés fatigués ne le calculèrent même pas. Il se remplit les poches de bonbons, de gâteaux, de pains et de pâtés. Puis s'enfuit à toutes jambes.

Il ne rentra pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait. Il voulait faire un cadeau à Dean. Sam ne savait pas pourquoi ça lui paraissait aussi important, mais c'était important. Dean comptait pour lui, Dean était toujours là pour lui. Son frère faisait tout le temps attention à lui, même s'il devait se priver. Sam aurait voulu lui montrer que ça comptait pour lui, que c'était important, qu'il le voyait, qu'il savait. Il aurait voulu que Dean sache et n'oublie jamais combien il était reconnaissant et combien il l'aimait. Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il était sûr qu'un câlin ne suffirait pas, des câlins ils s'en faisaient tout le temps.

Il finit par rentrer sans avoir d'idée. Sam donna la nourriture à Dean qui mangea un minimum et garda le reste pour plus tard.

\- Ne sors plus tout seul la nuit !

Sam haussa les épaules. Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pour essayer de ne plus avoir froid et s'endormirent.

xxx

C'est en traînant dans une géante galerie marchande, parce qu'il y faisait chaud, que Sam trouva une idée. Il se sépara de son frère, qui allait voir s'il pouvait trouver de l'argent ou de quoi manger, et il entra dans une boutique de magie. Ou en tout cas qui avait l'air d'une boutique de magie. Sam pourrait offrir quelque chose de magique à Dean, un objet qui le protégerait. Comme lui avait sa souris, Dean aurait cet objet. Sam n'avait pas d'argent et ne savait pas quoi prendre. Il fit le tour, jusqu'à ce que le vendeur lui demande ce qu'il voulait et où étaient ses parents.

\- Ils sont dans un magasin à côté, ils m'ont dit que je pouvais faire un tour en attendant. Est-ce que vous avez un objet magique pour protéger quelqu'un ?

Le vendeur sourit :

\- Il n'y a pas d'objet magique ici.

\- Ah bon ? Je croyais. Parce que vous avez que des objets bizarres et vieux.

\- C'est parce que je suis antiquaire.

\- Et avec un nom pareil vous vendez pas de truc magique ?

\- Et bien… Peut-être que certains objets sont magiques.

\- Lesquels ? Demanda Sam curieux.

L'homme lui montra un siège où apparemment une personne très importante s'était assise un jour.

\- Peut-être qu'il reste une trace de son fantôme.

\- Je veux pas offrir de fantômes à mon frère, je veux un truc qui peut le protéger.

Le vendeur prit un air mystérieux. Puis fit le tour de son magasin pour revenir avec un collier.

\- Je crois pas que mon frère aimerait un collier. Marmonna Sam pas convaincu.

L'homme rit :

\- Ce n'est pas un collier, c'est une amulette.

\- Et c'est censé protéger ?

\- J'imagine. C'est ce que font les amulettes non ?

\- Ah bon.

\- Tu es un client difficile.

L'enfant haussa les épaules :

\- J'ai pas d'argent. Pour le moment. Vous êtes sûr que ce truc protège ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ton frère a besoin d'être protégé ?

\- Parce que il prend plus soin de moi que de lui.

Le vendeur finit par dire :

\- Les objets ne sont que des objets, petit, mais ils ont la magie qu'on leur confère.

\- Ca veut dire quoi confère ?

\- Ca veut dire qu'on leur donne.

\- Vous voulez dire que si je crois que ça va protéger mon frère, ça va le protéger ?

\- Peut-être.

Sam regarda l'amulette.

\- Ca a une tête d'œuf ce truc. Un œuf avec des cornes.

\- J'ai compris, tu n'en veux pas, je la range.

\- Non. Non. Je crois que c'est bien une amulette. C'est un peu magique quand même. Puis ça montrera au moins que je le remercie n'est ce pas ?

\- Je pense. C'est un cadeau plutôt original.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Combien ça coûte ?

\- Et bien… Cet objet n'a pas tant de valeur que ça, alors je te le fais pour dix dollars.

\- D'accord. Je vais demander de l'argent à mes parents. Je reviens. Le vendez pas !

L'homme accepta le marché et Sam sortit du magasin. Puis il s'éloigna et quand il fut assez loin, il se mit à pleurer. Aussitôt deux adultes s'approchèrent, voulurent le consoler, lui demandèrent ce qui n'allait pas. Sam pleura de plus belle. _Il avait perdu l'argent pour le pain. Son père allait encore le frapper. Il voulait pas que son père le frappe encore. Ca faisait mal._ Les gens eurent pitié de lui, on lui donna ce qu'il avait – soit disant – perdu. Sam remercia.

Puis il recommença son manège ailleurs. Jusqu'à avoir les dix dollars dont il avait besoin. Il retourna enfin au magasin très fier de lui. Il savait que cet argent aurait dû servir pour acheter à manger, pour acheter quelque chose de chaud. Mais Sam voulait offrir quelque chose à son frère, et cette amulette était peut-être réellement magique après tout.

Il alla le donner au vendeur qui emballa l'amulette et lui donna.

xxx

Le jour de l'anniversaire de Dean, l'amulette était toujours dans la poche de Sam. Il ne savait pas comment lui donner, ni quand. Dean ne parlait même pas de ce jour comme de son anniversaire, pour lui c'était pareil que d'habitude. La routine de la rue. Le soir était arrivé, et ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un contre l'autre dans la maison abandonnée.

\- C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui Dean.

\- Hm.

\- Tu as onze ans.

\- Et qu'est ce que ça change ?

Pas grand-chose en effet. Dean enfonça bien le bonnet sur les oreilles de Sam et lui donna le gros sandwich qu'il venait de lui préparer, se gardant le plus petit pour lui. Sam échangea.

\- Je suis plus petit, j'ai pas très faim.

\- Sammy…

\- Je te dis que j'ai pas très faim okay ? Mange. Toi aussi tu dois grandir.

Dean finit par obtempérer, et Sam mangea doucement son sandwich. C'était vrai, il n'avait pas si faim que ça. Mais il était content de voir Dean manger plus que lui, pour une fois. Il se demandait si maintenant c'était le bon moment. Il ne savait pas. Il recroquevilla ses jambes.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Ca va, dit-il.

Il avait un peu froid mais avec le bonnet, l'écharpe et son frère tout près, c'était supportable. Il y avait des jours pires que celui-ci. Finalement il ne faisait pas si glacial le jour de l'anniversaire de Dean.

\- Dean pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas fêter ton anniversaire ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le fêter ?

Sam sortit le paquet cadeau de sa poche.

\- Je sais pas. Est-ce que la souris de Sammy fête son anniversaire ? Je crois que Sammy le chat aimerait bien.

\- Peut-être. Si ça compte pour Sammy le chat, sa souris ferait sans doute un effort.

\- Il lui préparerait un fromage énorme avec pleins de bougies alors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et il aurait un cadeau pour elle ?

\- Sans doute.

\- Elle serait contente ?

\- Je pense.

Sam tendit le paquet à son frère.

\- C'est pour toi.

Sam avait un peu peur de la réaction de Dean, mais son frère sembla à la fois surpris et heureux.

\- C'est pour moi ?

\- Ouais. J'ai beaucoup pleuré pour pouvoir l'acheter… Mais… Je voulais t'offrir quelque chose.

Dean ne se fâcha pas, au contraire, il sembla s'illuminer. Sourit. Ouvrit le paquet et regarda l'amulette. Il l'accrocha tout de suite à son cou.

\- Merci Sammy. Je le garderai toujours.

Sam fut heureux de l'entendre. Dean le décoiffa et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il.

Sam sourit, lui rendit son câlin.

\- Bon anniversaire.

Fin.

L'autatrice : un chapitre un peu mignon tout doux, sur la samulette (ben oui j'étais obligé de rentrer cette donnée dans l'histoire).


	17. Chez Bobby

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** T'es un vrai pot de colle !

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : chez Bobby.**

Il neigeait. Dean éternua.

Depuis quelques temps les deux frères avaient réussi à trouver une routine qui leur convenait. Ils arrivaient à peu près à trouver à manger, d'autres SDF partageaient parfois avec eux, et on leur avait donné deux énormes couvertures pour supporter le froid de l'hiver. Dean et Sam allaient souvent dans les magasins ou les bibliothèques dans la journée, pour être au chaud. Ils changeaient d'endroit tout le temps, afin qu'on ne les repère pas. Et se retrouvaient le soir ensemble dans la maison abandonnée, s'emmitouflaient sous les grosses couvertures et se collaient l'un à l'autre pour dormir.

\- Au moins ici on peut dormir ensemble personne nous le reprochera, avait marmonné Dean une fois.

Sam avait passé son bras autour de lui et s'était blottit contre lui pour se réchauffer.

\- Hm.

Et puis il s'était mis à neiger. Même s'ils étaient à peu près à l'abri, ils leur arrivaient de ne plus sentir leurs pieds à cause du froid. Dean prenait entre ses mains les pieds de Sam et les frottait de toutes ses forces pour les réchauffer. Sam avait le droit aux plus grosses chaussettes. C'est sans doute pour ça que Dean avait fini par éternuer.

Sam s'était tourné vers lui et Dean avait rigolé :

\- J'avais de la poussière dans le nez.

 _N'importe quoi._ Dean n'avait pas de poussière dans le nez, Dean était en train de chopper froid. Sam savait que ça pouvait être grave, dans la rue il y avait des gens qui mourraient de froid, et Sam ne voulait pas que ça arrive à son frère.

\- Sammy le chat ne laisserait pas sa souris avoir froid. Affirma-t-il.

\- La souris de Sammy n'a jamais froid.

\- Ah bon ?

Dean prit la souris en peluche de Sam et lui glissa sous le pull.

\- Parce que Sammy est un chat et Didi une toute petite souris et qu'elle peut s'enrouler contre les poils de son chat. Du coup elle n'a jamais froid.

Sam regrettait de ne pas être plus grand et d'avoir plus de poils, peut-être que Dean aurait pu s'enrouler contre lui et n'aurait pas eu froid. A la place il se mit à genoux, passa ses deux bras autour de son frère et posa son visage sur son épaule.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Sammy ?

\- Je te donne ma chaleur.

Dean sourit. Et éternua encore une fois.

xxx

Sam avait entendu son frère claquer des dents et éternuer. Toute la nuit. Sam n'avait pas dormi et avait donné sa couverture à Dean. Son bonnet aussi. Il avait eu très froid mais lui, il n'éternuait pas. Pendant la journée, alors qu'ils étaient au chaud dans une médiathèque, Sam se sépara de Dean, allant soit disant chercher des livres. A la place il demanda à la dame de l'accueil s'il pouvait appeler son papa.

\- Il devait venir me chercher mais je crois qu'il a oublié. Dit-il.

Il serrait sa souris très fort et avait l'air effrayé. Elle ne fit même pas attention au fait qu'il puait et était mal habillé.

\- Viens là mon petit, on va l'appeler ton papa. C'est quoi son numéro ?

Sam récita le numéro.

xxx

Quand Dean vit Bobby il essaya de se cacher, mais il remarqua que Sam était avec le flic et soupira. Si son frère s'était fait attraper, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'avança dépité.

\- Comment tu nous as retrouvé ? Ronchonna-t-il.

\- Sam m'a appelé.

Dean se tourna vers son frère et le fusilla des yeux. Sam baissa la tête. Il avait l'impression que Dean venait de lui cracher à la figure _« tu m'as trahis »_. Sam savait que c'était un genre de trahison, mais Dean avait froid et il était malade. Sam savait qu'il était malade, et il savait que Dean ne dirait rien, ne se plaindrait pas et tomberait encore plus malade et peut-être qu'il finirait mort. Sam ne voulait pas et il n'avait trouvé que cette solution. Appeler Bobby.

Le flic roula des yeux :

\- Fais pas gueule le môme, c'est l'hiver, il neige, et tu as la crève, vous serez mieux avec moi au chaud.

\- On est déjà au chaud si t'as pas remarqué, pauvre abruti ! S'énerva Dean.

\- Et le soir ?

\- On n'a pas besoin de toi. Fiche nous la paix. Si tu nous ramènes au foyer, on fuguera encore.

\- Idiot !

\- Idiot toi-même sale con de flic.

Dean était en colère. Pas seulement parce qu'il s'était fait chopper, surtout parce que c'était la faute de son petit frère. Qu'il lui avait fait un coup dans le dos. Qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. Dean ne pensait pas que Sam pouvait agir contre lui sans même qu'ils en discutent. S'il ne pouvait même pas faire confiance à la seule et unique personne en qui il avait confiance, comment est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir s'en sortir ? Il ne voulait même plus regarder Sam. Et Sam cacha ses larmes, serra ses petits poings, il avait fait ça pour Dean. Pour Dean.

xxx

Bobby savait que c'était une bêtise mais ne les avait pas ramené au foyer immédiatement. Il les avait ramené chez lui.

Chez lui c'était un petit appartement en bordel, avec des bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient, la poubelle pas toujours vidée, des objets qui coupent et des produits dangereux étaient posés ça et là. Il n'avait pas de placards fermés à clés. Chez lui ce n'était pas un environnement pour des enfants, mais il avait dans l'idée que ces enfants là avaient l'habitude des environnements qui n'étaient pas pour des enfants. Sam alla s'asseoir sur le siège le plus confortable de la maison, le siège où Bobby aimait bien se reposer avec une bouteille de bière. Bien. Dean resta debout. Sur ses gardes. Prêt à griffer. Puis il éternua et son air pas content paru un peu ridicule alors que la nique pendait de son nez. Bobby lui fila un mouchoir, Dean ne dit pas merci.

\- Tu vas pas rester debout toute la journée, assied toi sale gosse et arrête de faire la gueule.

Il faisait chaud dans l'appartement et Sam accepta la couverture que Bobby lui donna. Il s'endormit en deux minutes, roulé en boule sur le siège comme un animal, sa souris dans ses bras. Dean finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise, le cul au bord, pas à l'aise du tout.

\- Je vois pourquoi il a pactisé avec toi, juste pour dormir tranquillement.

\- Il s'inquiétait pour toi, apparemment tu es malade et tu vas mourir.

\- Je suis pas malade, fit Dean en éternuant.

Bobby roula des yeux et lui donna une couverture à lui aussi.

\- Je lui ferai plus confiance !

\- Sam s'inquiète pour toi.

\- Il m'a trahis.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets hein ?

Dean croisa les bras.

\- C'est toi le con.

Et il éternua encore.

\- Et toi de toute évidence tu es malade. Sam a eu raison de m'appeler.

\- Il aurait pu m'en parler.

\- Tu aurais refusé.

\- Evidemment.

Bobby le traita d'abruti, puis lui prépara un chocolat chaud avec du miel. Dean fronça les sourcils :

\- C'est quoi ta merde ?

\- Quelque chose qui te fera du bien, alors bois et ferme la.

Dean finit par obtempérer. Le chocolat chaud avec du miel c'était bon, sucré. Il aimait ça, même s'il fit de grosses grimaces pour faire croire le contraire.

Bobby le regardait faire, quel sale môme ce gosse. Et pourtant tellement attachant. Touchant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il les aimait ces deux petiots.

Dean finit par s'asseoir au fond de la chaise, et Bobby lui alluma la télévision. Sam dormit une bonne partie de l'après midi, quand il se réveilla il voulu aller près de son frère, mais celui-ci le repoussa. Il ne voulait pas pardonner, pas aussi facilement. Sam se tint en retrait. Garda sa souris dans ses bras. Il regarda la télé, s'asseyant par terre, pas tout à côté de Dean, pas trop loin non plus.

Bobby leur prépara de la purée et des énormes hamburgers pour le dîner. Dean se régala même si au début il avait joué au méfiant. Sam mangea doucement, il avait le ventre noué, il se demandait si son frère le détestait maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il allait faire si son frère le détestait ?

La seule chose qui rassurait Sam, c'était que Dean avait toujours l'amulette autour de son cou, s'il le haïssait, il l'aurait jeté, non ?

Ils purent se laver, ça faisait du bien de se laver avec de l'eau chaude et du savon. Dean resta longtemps sous la douche, très longtemps. Sam moins parce que Bobby veillait à ce qu'il ne se noie pas, au cas où, il était quand même petit. Sam n'aimait pas trop qu'on le regarde sous la douche, mauvais souvenir. Alors il sortit vite.

Bobby n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour qu'ils dorment.

\- Vous allez devoir vous partager mon lit, je dormirai sur le canapé.

Sam regarda Dean, mais Dean l'ignora. Bobby leur prêta deux tee-shirts, qui leur servirent de pyjama-chemise-de-nuit. Dean se coucha sur le bord du lit, ne laissa pas Sam se blottir contre lui.

\- T'es un vrai pot de colle Sam ! On crève de chaud toute façon.

Sam s'enroula comme un chat sous la couverture, garda sa souris dans ses bras. Bobby le regarda faire :

\- T'arrives encore à respirer ?

\- Oui, murmura Sam.

Bobby soupira. Posa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean pour les ébouriffer. Dean le repoussa :

\- Dégage !

Puis le flic alla se coucher sur le canapé. Demain il devrait ramener ces deux petiots au foyer, mais même s'ils n'étaient restés qu'une petite journée, il se dit que son appartement lui paraîtrait bien vide après ça. Peut-être qu'il devrait adopter un chat…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Dean va être enquiquinant le prochain chapitre, je préviens. Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous plait encore. La relation avec Bobby devient plus présente.


	18. La dispute de la souris et du chat

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça.!

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : La dispute de la souris et du chat.**

Bobby avait ramené Dean et Sam au foyer. Les éducateurs avaient ensuite emmené Dean au médecin. Ce n'était qu'un rhume, pas grand-chose, mais ça aurait pu empirer si Dean était resté dans le froid. N'empêche que même en le sachant, Dean évitait Sam.

Sam se sentait malheureux et culpabilisait, mais ne regrettait pas. Son frère allait être soigné au moins. Il essayait de lui parler, de lui expliquer, Dean était assez peu réceptif. Il avait soudains tous pleins de potes au foyer avec qui il avait envie d'être plutôt qu'avec son traître de frère.

Peut-être que les éducateurs seraient satisfaits non ? Les deux frères n'étaient plus tout le temps ensemble. Ils ne l'étaient même plus jamais. Sam dormait seul, et quand il se réveillait suite à un cauchemar il n'avait que sa souris pour se consoler. Dean était au même foyer que lui, mais il lui manquait. Il le voyait tous les jours, mais il avait l'impression qu'il était à des milliers de kilomètres.

C'est quand ils se croisèrent dans le couloir un soir avant d'aller se coucher que Sam trouva le temps de dire :

\- Dean, je suis désolé. Je voulais juste…

\- Tu voulais quoi ?

\- J'avais peur, tu étais malade et…

\- Et tu t'es empressé d'appeler un flic ! Sans m'en parler d'abord.

\- On peut fuguer à nouveau si tu veux.

\- Pour que tu te dépêches d'appeler à nouveau ? Laisse tomber Sam.

\- Mais…

\- Franchement j'ai plus envie de fuguer avec toi okay ? J'ai plus envie d'être avec toi. Là maintenant j'ai même plus envie de te voir.

\- Je…

Sam avait une tête de chiot battu.

\- C'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça ! Au moins les éducateurs sont contents non ? On ne se parle plus, c'est mieux comme ça. Tu pourras peut-être même te trouver une autre famille hein ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'une autre famille, murmura Sam la tête baissée.

\- Ca fallait y penser avant de briser ma confiance.

\- Tu étais malade ! Tu étais malade et je savais pas quoi faire ! Je voulais pas que tu sois mort Dean !

Sam avait relevé la tête, avait presque crié. Dean haussa les épaules :

\- Me planter un couteau dans le dos, c'est pareil Sam.

Puis il rentra dans sa chambre et claqua sa porte. Sam entra dans la sienne, s'assit sur son lit et fondit en larmes. Il n'aimait pas se disputer avec Dean, ce n'était pas la première fois, mais jamais Dean n'avait été aussi en colère contre lui.

Il avait trahi Dean et Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais et Sam se sentait seul. Tellement seul.

xxx

Dean ne voulait clairement pas parler à la psychologue. Il avait les bras croisés, regardait par la fenêtre, la bouche bien fermée.

\- On m'a dit que tu t'étais disputé avec Sam.

\- On te dit toujours beaucoup de choses.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

Dean ne répondit pas. La psychologue réfléchit puis finit par commencer un jeu de morpion sur un papier :

\- Tu sais jouer ?

Dean hocha la tête :

\- Tout le monde sait jouer à ça.

\- Tu veux faire une partie ?

Dean haussa les épaules, rapprocha la chaise. Puis dessina une croix. La psychologue fit un rond. Ils eurent une égalité.

\- On va rendre le jeu intéressant d'accord ?

\- Comment ?

\- En faisant un challenge, si je gagne tu réponds à mes questions.

\- Et si moi je gagne ?

\- Tu peux partir.

Dean hocha la tête. Ce n'était qu'un morpion, ce n'était pas sorcier. Sauf que la psychologue remporta assez vite une partie.

\- Raconte moi, pourquoi tu t'es disputé avec ton frère ?

\- Parce que j'étais… Parce que je suis en colère contre lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ca fait une deuxième question ça, vous devez encore gagné.

\- Petit malin !

Dean eut un sourire en coin, et ils refirent une partie. Après plusieurs égalités, la psychologue recommença à gagner.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es en colère contre lui ?

\- Je ne peux plus lui faire confiance et ça me fout tellement en colère. Il était le seul en qui je pouvais avoir confiance et maintenant je ne peux plus, ça ne te mettrait pas en rage ça ?

\- Peut-être si. Ou bien j'essaierai de savoir si je ne peux vraiment plus lui faire confiance.

\- Il m'a trahis, il a appelé le flic dans mon dos ! Il m'en a pas parlé.

\- Il paraît que tu étais malade.

\- J'étais pas malade ! J'allais bien.

\- Tu avais un rhume. Sam a six ans Dean, il a six ans et il a cherché le meilleur moyen pour te protéger.

\- C'est mon rôle de le protéger ! Pas le sien.

\- Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais à sa place ?

Dean se mordit les lèvres. La psychologue joua un autre morpion avec lui, qu'elle remporta.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas.

Il savait. Il aurait fait la même chose. Comme il avait déjà emmené Sam à l'hôpital une fois où il avait été très malade, même si ça signifiait qu'ils allaient être séparés. Il aurait fait pareil.

\- Tu ne sais pas ou tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

\- D'accord c'est bon, j'aurais fais pareil okay ? T'as gagné t'es contente ?

\- Et comment aurait réagis Sam ?

\- Il aurait rien dit, il aurait suivit, il… Putain j'en sais rien. Sam est gentil, il me pardonne tout. Il ne devrait pas mais il le fait. Tu sais quoi ? Il sera mieux sans moi, il a peut-être bien fait d'appeler ce flic. Il sera plus au froid dans la rue avec moi, il sera au chaud. Si on se parle plus, il restera au foyer, au chaud. Il aura a bouffé, des potes, tout ça. Je sais même pas ce que je fous putain, je sais même pas.

\- Tu ne voulais pas que vous soyez séparé, et lui non plus.

Dean cassa le crayon qu'il tenait entre ses doigts :

\- Et pourtant je lui en veux tellement d'avoir appelé ce foutu flic. Pourquoi il m'a rien dit ? Est-ce que je pourrai lui faire confiance maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que je vais passer mon temps à le surveiller.

La psychologue le laissa parler, s'énerver, crier. Soupirer. Elle le laissa dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- J'en ai marre. Conclue-t-il.

Il dessina une grille de morpion. Et cette fois-ci gagna.

\- T'as dis que je pouvais partir si je gagnais.

Elle hocha la tête et Dean sortit de son bureau.

xxx

Sam parlait à sa souris, mais même sa souris ne voulait plus lui parler. Il n'arrivait plus à l'imaginer contente d'être avec lui. Il l'a mis dans un coin de la chambre :

\- Toi non plus tu ne veux plus être avec moi.

 _Sans doute parce que tu as enfin compris que j'étais un monstre, un monstre, un monstre._ Personne ne veut être avec Sam parce qu'il est un monstre. Sam personne ne t'aimera jamais. Sam retint de toutes ses forces ses larmes, vraiment de toutes ses forces. Mais y en a quand même quelques unes qui coulèrent sur ses joues. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit alors qu'elles glissaient de ses yeux. Il s'essuya vite fait les joues et leva la tête. Son frère le regardait.

\- On m'a dit que t'étais resté enfermé toute la journée.

Sam haussa les épaules.

\- Où est ta souris ? Demanda Dean.

Dean pointa du doigt la peluche.

\- Elle ne veut plus me parler.

Dean prit la souris et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sam sur son lit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Sammy le chat et sa souris. Dit-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ils ont eut une grosse dispute.

\- Eux aussi ?

\- Oui, eux aussi.

\- Je pensais pourtant qu'ils s'aimaient. Murmura Sam.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils s'aiment. Tu as oublié ? Ils ont juré de toujours être ensemble.

\- Alors pourquoi ils se disputent ?

Dean soupira.

\- Parce que la souris est stupide.

\- N'importe quoi. La souris de Sammy le chat n'est pas stupide, tu racontes n'importe quoi. Elle est nulle ton histoire !

Sam avait tapé Dean en parlant, du plat de sa main sur son épaule, sans lui faire mal.

\- Sammy le chat a fait une bêtise c'est ça ? Et la souris est triste. Ajouta Sam.

\- Sammy le chat a sauvé la souris. Mais pour la sauver, il a été obligé de manger tout le fromage de la souris, c'était son fromage préféré à Didi, et Sammy savait combien elle y tenait. Mais ce fromage là n'était pas bon pour la souris et Sammy le chat le savait aussi. Alors il a tout mangé pour pas qu'elle tombe malade. Il a tout mangé même si ça lui faisait de la peine, même s'il savait que sa souris se sentirait trahis. Sammy il aime même pas le fromage, mais il l'a fait quand même.

Sam baissa la tête.

\- Sammy le chat il s'est excusé ?

\- Oui. Mais sa souris… Sa souris n'a pas compris. Elle a pensé qu'elle ne pouvait plus avoir confiance.

\- Alors sa souris elle le déteste ?

Sam était encore sur le point de pleurer. Dean regarda la souris qu'il tenait sur ses genoux et la posa sur ceux de Sam.

\- Non.

\- Mais elle lui fait plus confiance ?

\- Ca reviendra. Elle sait que Sammy le chat est le meilleur de tous les chats.

Sam serra sa souris contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Dean. Est-ce que tu me détestes ? Est-ce que on ne pourra plus jamais être ensemble ? Est-ce que tu aimerais avoir un autre frère ?

Dean le prit dans ses bras.

\- Non je te déteste pas. Tu es mon seul frère pour tout le temps. On sera toujours ensemble.

Sam fondit en larmes.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé.

Dean le serra plus fort et le laissa pleurer et s'excuser. Même si ce n'était plus la peine. Dean ne lui en voulait plus, il se sentait con de lui en avoir voulu. Sam était si petit, il n'avait pas trouvé d'autres moyens, il voulait simplement le meilleur pour Dean. Comme Dean voulait le meilleur pour lui.

 _Et puis merde qu'est ce qu'il ferait sans Sam hein ? Rien de bon. C'était certain._

Ils se réconcilièrent après ça. Restèrent au foyer le temps de se retrouver, de se sentir mieux. Le temps qu'il fasse moins froid aussi. Sam en profita pour rattraper tout ce qu'il avait raté à l'école. Dean pour dormir pas mal en classe. Juste un moment de repos, un moment de répit. Jusqu'à ce que la rue les appelle à nouveau.

Fin.

L'autatrice : je suis désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre. Je songe à changer le jour de publication. En général le vendredi je suis surbooké. Donc je pense que désormais le chapitre arrivera plutôt le samedi ou le dimanche (ou le lundi quand il y aura des marathons). La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de chapitre je vous le dis tout de suite car je pars à un mariage et j'aurai pas mon ordi. Donc et bien à dans deux semaines ! En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.


	19. Nom de code

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** On gardera contact.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : nom de code.**

Sam et Dean avaient fugué pour une bonne raison cette fois-là. Dean s'était introduit dans le bureau des éducateurs avec l'aide de son frère et avait réussi à voler ce qui les intéressait. Puis Sam avait suivi son frère à l'adresse que Dean avait volé.

Ensuite ils avaient observé, cachés derrière une haie. C'était une petite maison jaune, avec une pelouse et un petit jardin. Pour le moment, tout semblait calme. Puis, tel un renard sortant de sa tanière, une petite fille ouvrit la porte de la maison et se mit à courir dans le jardin, les mains pleines d'objets.

\- Céleste ! Ne mets pas de désordre dans le jardin !

\- Je t'ai déjà dis de pas m'appeler comme ça, appelle moi Charlie, c'est mon nom de code !

La femme qui avait suivit Céleste dehors roula des yeux.

\- Bien Charlie, sois sage, tu veux bien ?

\- Okay chef.

Puis elle laissa tomber tout ce qu'elle tenait par terre.

\- Pas de désordre ! Insista la femme.

\- C'est pas du désordre.

Et la rouquine s'assit par terre et commença à assembler les objets. La femme vint lui caresser les cheveux, affectueusement, et Céleste secoua la tête.

\- Me touche pas, marmonna t'elle. Quand maman va se réveiller, c'est elle qui me caressera les cheveux.

La femme n'insista pas, soupira et retourna à l'intérieur. Alors seulement à ce moment là, Sam et Dean sortirent de leur cachette et Céleste les aperçus tout de suite.

\- Sam ! Dean !

Elle vint leur ouvrir la porte du jardin. Et elle les prit chacun leur tour dans ses bras. Ca faisait quand même longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Céleste pensait même ne jamais les revoir sans doute.

\- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

\- On est venu te dire bonjour, sourit Dean.

Sam était déjà par terre à regarder les objets que Céleste cherchait à assembler. C'était un bric-à-brac de lego, piles, billes, rouleaux de scotch et autres.

\- Tu vas faire quoi avec tout ça ?

\- Construire un truc méga cool.

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Absolument aucune idée. Vous m'aidez ?

Dean et Sam hochèrent la tête et assemblèrent avec Céleste les objets. De son côté Dean s'en sortait assez bien, fabriquant quelque chose qui prenait forme. Sam, en revanche, ça ne ressemblait à rien et Céleste ricanait.

\- Et toi c'est censé être quoi ? Ronchonna Sam.

\- Une araignée mécanique.

\- Il lui manque des pattes à ton araignée.

Céleste leva son doigt, le grand. Et Sam lui tira la langue. Dean montra le mini robot qu'il avait fait ainsi que sa voiture super spéciale. Ils jouèrent avec leur construction tous les trois, et éparpillèrent les jouets partout dans le jardin. Quand la femme ressortie de la maison, elle n'était pas très contente :

\- Céleste !

\- Appelle moi Charlie je t'ai dis.

\- Charlie, obtempéra la femme, tu as mis des jouets partout. Et qui sont ces deux garçons ? Tes amis ?

\- Oui.

Sam et Dean se relevèrent et se présentèrent assez poliment. La femme leur sourit puis après avoir demandé à Céleste de ranger, les invita à venir prendre le goûter.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se régalèrent de cookies cuisinés par la femme et d'un grand verre de jus d'orange.

\- Où sont vos parents ? Demanda la femme.

Ils haussèrent les épaules et Céleste la bouche pleine de cookies répondit à leur place :

\- Ils ont pas de parents !

\- Mes pauvres chéris, les plaignis la femme. Alors où habitez vous ?

Encore une fois ils ne répondirent pas. Céleste non plus. La femme fronça les sourcils :

\- Vous ne vivez pas dans la rue quand même ?

Ils rougirent, ils ne firent pas exprès.

\- Non, marmonna Sam.

La femme commença à s'inquiéter :

\- Je vais appeler chez vous dans ce cas, qu'on vienne vous chercher.

\- Pas la peine, répondit Dean, on se débrouillera.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laissez partir tout seul quand même, vous êtes si petit.

\- Pas tant que ça. J'ai onze ans. Fit Dean.

Sam hocha la tête et fit hocher la tête à sa souris également. Mais la femme insista, insista et insista encore.

\- Donnez leur un numéro où elle vous lâchera pas, finit par ronchonner Céleste.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent et ils donnèrent finalement le numéro de Bobby. Aussitôt la femme décida d'aller appeler.

\- Elle est un peu chiante mais elle est gentille. Expliqua Céleste. J'aimerais bien qu'elle me laisse jouer plus souvent avec ma console mais elle dit qu'il faut que je trouve d'autres trucs à faire.

\- Et pourquoi tu lui demandes de t'appeler Charlie ?

\- Parce que c'est mon nom de code, c'est cool non ?

Sam et Dean hochèrent la tête :

\- Ouais carrément cool. Dirent-ils en cœur.

La femme revint à ce moment là :

\- Votre papa va venir nous chercher.

\- On n'a pas de papa.

\- T'es bouché ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que leurs parents étaient mort !

\- Je pensais qu'il était votre père adoptif.

Dean grimaça :

\- Ce gros con ? Nan impossible !

Sam dit :

\- Il est gentil mais c'est juste un policier.

La femme leur donna des autres cookies pendant qu'ils attendaient que Bobby vienne.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir, demanda Sam.

\- Bien sûr mes chéris.

Dean et Sam se braquèrent, ils avaient horreur qu'on les appels comme ça, surtout depuis Jill et Jim.

\- C'est pas tes chéris ! Fit Céleste pour les défendre.

La femme n'insista pas. Elle leur resservit du jus d'orange. Bobby ne tarda pas à arriver. Les garçons serrèrent la rouquine dans leur bras :

\- On gardera contact, hein Charlie ?

Elle hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr !

Elle leur donna le numéro de téléphone de l'endroit où elle vivait. Puis après un dernier câlin, les garçons suivirent Bobby qui alla leur faire faire un tour dans sa voiture de police, sirène allumée, pour les amuser, avant de les ramener au foyer.

Ca avait été une belle journée.

Fin.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est un peu court, c'est un peu un chapitre bonus, pour revoir la petite Célèste-Charlie. J'espère qu'il vous a plu.


	20. Ce que tu prends, tu dois le payer

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** S'il vous plait, arrêtez.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Ce que tu prends, tu dois le payer.**

Grande, blonde, défoncée. Flippante. Vieille. Au moins vingt ans. Sam l'aimait pas du tout, il avait envie de lui mettre un coup de pied, encore plus alors qu'elle touchait à Dean. Elle posait ses sales pattes pleines d'ongles sur le visage de son frère, et Sam s'approcha pour la mordre.

\- Lâche mon frère !

Elle lui mit un coup. Dean cria :

\- Touche pas à Sammy !

\- Ta gueule le chiard !

Et elle le gifla aussi. Dean avait beau savoir se battre, il n'avait que douze ans et elle était plus grande, plus forte, plus terrifiante. Sam vint se coller à lui et Dean mit un bras devant son frère, protecteur.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux connasse ?

xxx

Entre fugues et foyers, les jours défilaient, le temps avançait, Sam et Dean grandissaient. Même si Sam ratait beaucoup de jours d'école, on l'avait quand même fait passer, parce qu'il était assez en avance. Pareil pour Dean, parce que même s'il ne semblait faire aucun effort, s'il s'y mettait il avait des bonnes notes, et il était entré au collège.

Le collège, il détesta les cours, les profs, le temps qu'il devait y rester, tous les devoirs. La première année se passa comme avant, aussi chiante, si ce ne fut plus.

Mais la deuxième, même s'il détestait toujours tout, Dean aima assez bien les filles. Dean aimait bien les embrasser en cachette derrière les murs du collège. Puis raconter à Sam qu'il les avait embrassé.

\- C'est nul les filles ! Ronchonnait Sam.

\- Tu dis ça parce que t'es un minus qu'en a jamais embrassé.

Sam haussait les épaules, il préférait les livres.

Une fois Dean réussit à emmener Sam entre les murs du collège, et beaucoup de filles les entourèrent, pour dire que Sam était trop mignon, adorable. Et elles lui touchèrent les cheveux et lui firent des bisous, et voulurent toucher sa souris. Sam les détesta. Les filles que Dean voulaient embrasser étaient des sorcières. Il rentra en boudant et ferma sa chambre à clé pour pas que Dean puisse rentrer. Il n'aimait pas que Dean se serve de lui tout ça pour que ces filles soient amoureuses de lui et lui fassent encore des bisous.

Mais ça avait fonctionné et au collège, Dean eu encore plus de succès, grâce à la venue de Sam.

\- Il est trop adorable ton petit frère

\- Trop chou

\- Trop mignon

\- Avec son nounours

\- J'avais trop envie de lui croquer les joues

Et Dean de renchérir :

\- Tu peux croquer les miennes.

Et elles gloussaient et embrassaient Dean, sur les joues, sur la bouche. Dean appréciait le collège, mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

xxx

Dans la rue, les filles se faisaient rares, ou bien elles étaient trop âgées, trop sales, trop moches, puantes, inintéressantes. Du moins selon Dean.

\- Il nous faudrait des jolies filles pour nous réchauffer. Fit remarquer Dean.

Et Sam lui avait tourné le dos en serrant sa souris contre lui, Dean l'énervait en ce moment à ne faire que parler de filles tout le temps.

xxx

Sam se plaignit à la psychologue une fois où ils étaient au foyer et qu'il avait eu rendez-vous avec elle.

\- Dean parle tout le temps que des filles !

La psychologue lui sourit :

\- Il va avoir douze ans, il commence à grandir, il entre dans l'adolescence.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors c'est normal si ton frère se met à parler des filles.

\- Il veut toujours les embrasser.

\- C'est normal aussi.

\- Est-ce que c'est une maladie ? Ca va guérir ?

La psychologue se mit à rire et Sam se renfrogna. Elle se leva, vint s'accroupir près de Sam :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas une maladie

\- Alors il va toujours rester comme ça maintenant ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il se montre très enthousiaste pour le moment. J'imagine qu'il est content de trouver quelque chose qui lui fait du bien.

Sam réfléchit.

\- Vous pensez qu'il est heureux ?

\- Au moins un peu.

Sam retrouva un petit sourire :

\- Dans ce cas c'est pas grave s'il parle des filles. Décida-t-il.

Elle le décoiffa assez tendrement.

\- Non je pense que ce n'est pas grave, dit-elle.

xxx

Sam laissa donc Dean se vanter du nombre de filles qu'il embrassait, et ne s'énerva plus contre lui pour cela. Sauf peut-être le jour des douze ans de Dean où celui-ci revint de l'école en expliquant à Sam en rougissant qu'une fille lui avait laissé toucher ses seins pour son anniversaire. Sam avait caché son visage derrière ses mains :

\- C'est dégoûtant arrête de parler !

Mais Dean avait raconté encore et encore et Sam avait fini par lui mettre un coup de souris sur la tête pour le faire taire. Et Dean s'était tu mais avait continué de sourire comme un crétin. Au moins était-il content pour son anniversaire. C'était déjà ça.

Ensuite il y avait eu celui de Sam, qui avait eut huit ans et n'avait eu envie d'embrasser aucune fille, ni de toucher aucun sein. Il avait juste mangé un gâteau bourré de chocolat au foyer et appelé Charlie (il avait prit l'habitude de surnommer Céleste de cette façon) pendant au moins une heure.

\- Tu vois que tu aimes les filles toi aussi.

\- Charlie est une amie, tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi Dean.

xxx

Les filles c'était donc amusants, doux, sucrés, salés même des fois, Dean adorait. Leurs baisers étaient chauds, et pouvoir toucher leurs seins…

Bon c'était vraiment quelque chose d'agréable, il aimait bien. Ca lui plaisait. Ca le rendait un peu stupide, c'était vrai. Leurs bouches contre la sienne, il en rêvait même la nuit, et pour une fois il était bien content que Sam ne dorme plus avec lui. Lui aussi parla de ça avec la psychologue et elle le rassura comme elle l'avait fait avec Sam. Il n'était pas en train de devenir fou, il grandissait voilà tout. C'était un peu bizarre de grandir, vraiment bizarre. Enfin, les baisers des filles, ça il aimait beaucoup.

Il ne se serait jamais douté, qu'il y avait des baisers qu'il haïrait.

Dean et Sam avaient fugué et manquaient de nourriture. Heureusement il faisait assez chaud, c'était bientôt l'été, c'était déjà ça de gagné. Mais ils avaient faim. Boire toute l'eau de la fontaine de la médiathèque remplissait leur estomac, mais pas assez. Sam avait voulu appeler Bobby, rentrer au foyer pour manger, mais Dean avait dit qu'ils finiraient par trouver, que ça irait et Sam avait obéit – il ne voulait plus que Dean pense qu'il l'avait trahi.

Ils finirent pas voler de la nourriture, mais ils la volèrent à la mauvaise personne voilà tout.

Cette femme blonde avait organisé une fête opulente et pleine de nourritures. Les deux frères avaient décidé de venir participer à la fête sans se faire voir, persuadés que personne ne remarquerait deux petiots venant voler quelques trucs pour se nourrir. Il y avait du monde, en plus.

Sauf qu'il s'était fait attrapé, pas si discret que ça. La femme blonde les avait ensuite forcé à venir avec elle.

Elle faisait peur, et en plus ses yeux étaient rouges, preuve que dans sa fête il n'y avait pas que de la nourriture, mais aussi de la drogue.

Et voilà comment ils en étaient arrivés à se faire frapper par elle, et Dean protégeant Sam.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux connasse ?

\- Mon nom c'est Lilith, pas connasse.

Dean fit doucement reculer son frère, il voulait lui donner une chance de s'enfuir. Mais il était hors de question pour Sam de partir en laissant Dean.

\- Et c'est vous les morveux qui venez voler ma nourriture.

\- Y en avait pleins.

\- Mais pour mes amis et pour moi. Maintenant que vous avez mangé, vous allez devoir payer.

\- On n'a pas d'argent.

Elle attrapa le visage de Dean à nouveau, le bloquant entre ses doigts.

\- Alors tu vas me payer en nature.

Dean ne comprit pas ce que c'était.

\- On n'as pas d'argent je t'ai dis.

Elle rit.

\- Dis moi Dean, est ce que tu sais ce qu'est la prostitution ?

Dean frissonna et Sam s'accrocha à lui, voulant le tirer en arrière, loin de cette femme.

\- On voulait juste manger, on avait juste faim.

\- D'accord, mais ça se paye et vous n'avez pas d'argent.

\- Laisse Sammy en dehors de ça salope :

Elle le gifla encore :

\- Lilith j'ai dis.

Il lui cracha au visage et poussa encore Sam :

\- Casse toi Sam !

\- Non !

\- Casse toi je te dis ! Cours et va te cacher !

\- Nooooon !

Lilith attrapa Dean par le col et il lui mit un coup de poing, de toutes ses forces. La femme le relâcha, puis Dean en profiter pour pousser encore Sam :

\- Sammy, obéit.

Dean arracha sa souris des mains de son frère :

\- Tu obéis où je déchire ta souris.

Sam se mit à pleurer.

\- Je veux pas te laisser. Viens avec moi.

Mais Lilith attrapa à nouveau Dean. Dean lança la souris de Sam le plus loin possible.

\- Va-t-en.

Sam pleura de plus belle et Dean lui hurla encore de s'en aller, et Sam finit par courir par là où Dean avait lancé sa souris et disparaître au loin.

Il se tourna vers Lilith :

\- T'auras pas mon frère.

\- Tant pis. Toi alors.

Et elle posa ses horribles lèvres sur sa bouche. Dean voulu se reculer, la frapper. Mais elle agrippa ses bras très fort, enfonça ses ongles dedans, puis appuya plus fort ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, glissa son atroce langue dans la bouche de Dean. Il voulu la mordre, vomir. Mais elle continua de l'embrasser de force. Il se recula encore et secoua la tête :

\- S'il vous plaît arrêtez !

\- Alors maintenant tu te montres polis ? Trop tard.

Et elle le força à nouveau.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je suis une horrible personne. Ne me mettez pas de baffe s'il vous plait.


	21. Il faut réparer la souris

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Il faut réparer la souris**

Dean était silencieux, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il avait repoussé Sam quand celui-ci avait essayé de lui faire un câlin, et il avait jeté la souris très loin quand Sam avait voulu lui prêter. Il n'avait pas parlé, pas mangé, rien bu. Puis soudainement il avait tremblé et avait fondu en larmes.

\- J'en ai marre Sam, j'en ai marre de tout ça.

Furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça après des heures de silence. Sam resta près de lui mais c'était comme si tout à coup Dean était vide.

\- Tellement marre.

Et Sam demanda s'il pouvait appeler quelqu'un. Dean ne répondit pas. Sam appela la psychologue, c'était elle qui réparait les enfants. Elle réparerait Dean.

xxx

Dean avait fini par obtempérer. Lilith l'avait embrassé, ce n'était plus de force. Il l'avait embrassé aussi. Voilà.

C'était à contre cœur, ce n'était pas comme avec ses copines du collège. Ce n'était pas drôle. C'était pour payer la nourriture volée. Prostitution. Voilà. Il y était.

C'était peut-être la prochaine étape. Ce qui comptait c'était que Sam ait pu s'enfuir, qu'il protège Sam. Jamais il ne laissera Sam faire une chose pareille. Non. Sam avait déjà subit trop de trucs, Sam était trop important. Lui ? Lui il ne comptait pas. Alors ce n'était pas grave, même si cette horrible femme venait appuyer sa main entre ses jambes.

 _Il ne comptait pas, il ne comptait pas, il ne comptait pas._

Puis tout à coup elle s'arrêta, s'écroula. Dean ouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermés comme pour s'échapper. Sam était revenu pour son frère. Il se tenait là avec une espèce de statue en métal qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il venait de frapper la femme avec. Elle était tombée. Sa tête saignait.

\- Tu crois que je l'ai tué ? Paniqua Sam.

Dean secoua la tête :

\- Non, je pense pas. Viens.

Sam avait lâché ce qui lui avait servi d'arme. Et ils avaient fuis.

Ils ne s'étaient arrêtés de courir qu'en sécurité dans une de leur cachette, dans une maison abandonnée, vide.

xxx

La psychologue était venue les chercher tout de suite, Dean avait suivi sans parler. Elle avait fait comme Bobby une fois, plutôt que de les ramener au foyer, elle les avait emmené chez elle.

Sa gosse de onze ans avait regardé les deux garçons, et plutôt que de demander à sa mère qui ils étaient, elle l'aida à leur trouver des couvertures bien chaudes, et à leur préparer du chocolat. Elle prêta à Dean une de ses anciennes peluches. Pas à Sam parce qu'elle avait remarqué qu'il en avait déjà une. Dean laissa la peluche sur ses genoux sans la repousser.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

\- Sam, répondit Sam. Et lui c'est mon frère Dean.

\- Moi c'est Jo.

Dean toucha à peine à son chocolat, comme il était épuisé, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte. La psychologue le porta dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur le lit de la chambre d'amis.

Puis elle demanda à Jo d'aller jouer, et s'assit en face de Sam.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

Sam serra sa souris dans ses bras. Et raconta ce qu'il s'était passé. Il finit par lui-même éclater en sanglot à la fin de son histoire quand il dit qu'il avait peut-être tué la méchante femme. La psychologue vint le prendre dans ses bras :

\- Je ne pense pas Sammy, tu n'as pas dû taper vraiment fort.

\- Elle saignait.

\- On en aurait entendu parler à la télévision, si une femme était décédée comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors je l'ai pas tué hein ?

\- Non.

Il se blottit dans les bras de la psychologue.

\- Dean va pas bien, tu vas le réparer ?

\- On va essayer d'accord ? Pour le moment il va dormir ça va lui faire du bien. Toi aussi d'accord ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Je peux aller dormir avec lui ?

La psychologue accepta. Sam la suivit dans la chambre d'amis et se coucha sur le grand lit à côté de Dean, il y avait assez de place pour eux deux. Elle posa la couverture sur lui, et il ferma les yeux.

xxx

Elle les ramena le lendemain au foyer. Dean n'avait pas voulu lui parler, et il fuyait le regard de Sam. Une fois au foyer, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre et ne laissa pas son frère entrer. Sam décida de monter la garde et resta devant la porte.

\- Tu ne veux pas aller jouer avec les autres ? Lui proposa un éducateur.

Il refusa. Il fallait qu'il reste près de Dean.

Dean ne voulu pas manger de la journée, et le soir un des éducateur lui emmena tout de même un sandwich, qu'il laissa sur la table de nuit de Dean.

\- Mange quelque chose.

Dean haussa les épaules.

Sam en avait profité pour se faufiler dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de Dean et posa sa souris près de lui.

\- Sammy le chat est inquiet pour sa souris.

\- La ferme avec cette histoire débile.

Sam fit la moue, mais continua :

\- Sa souris elle a été blessé par un vilain chat, un gros chat moche et vieux ! Et il s'inquiète, il s'inquiète parce que sa souris va très très mal.

\- Sam…

\- Et lui il est juste un tout petit chat, il ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour sa souris. Il peut lui faire des câlins, il peut être là à côté d'elle. Sa souris est tellement triste.

Dean soupira et ferma les yeux. Sam vint se blottir dans ses bras et Dean accepta l'étreinte.

\- J'en ai marre Sammy.

\- Je sais.

\- Je veux arrêter. Je veux tout arrêter.

\- Dean…

\- Tout ce que je veux c'est dormir !

Et il poussa Sam si fort que son frère tomba du lit. Dean lui jeta sa souris à la figure, puis s'allongea.

\- Laisse moi.

Sam sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il devait être fort pour Dean. Il les ravala, se releva et prit sa souris. Puis il sortit de la chambre.

xxx

C'est la psychologue qui vint le voir au foyer.

\- Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui dit-elle.

Dean, qui était assis sur son lit, se recroquevilla.

\- J'en ai marre, marmonna-t-il.

\- De quoi en as-tu marre ?

\- De tout.

\- Même de ton frère ?

\- Oui ! Même de lui.

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as protégé ton petit frère. Tu n'en as pas marre de lui.

\- Peut-être que j'en ai marre de le protéger !

\- Ca m'étonnerait.

Dean s'énerva :

\- J'en ai marre quand même ! J'en ai marre, marre, marre. Rien ne va jamais tu comprends ? Rien ! Personne ne veut de nous, Sam est tout le temps malheureux à cause de moi, on veut tout le temps nous séparer, ou bien nous tripoter…

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

\- Ah ouais ? Ben moi je crois que si, que c'est ma faute, que si j'étais pas là…

La psychologue finit par venir se mettre à côté de lui.

\- Si tu n'étais pas là, Sam serait seul.

\- Ou il aurait trouvé des parents.

\- Pas forcément.

\- Au moins il pourrait être heureux.

\- Ce n'est pas sûr Dean. Il y a d'autres enfants qui sont petits et seuls et qui ne trouvent pas de familles et qui sont malheureux. Au moins Sam t'a toi.

\- Tout le monde pense que notre relation est mauvaise.

\- Vous êtes parfois trop proche c'est vrai, mais vous faites ce que vous pouvez avec ce qu'on vous donnes.

Dean serra plus fort ses jambes contre lui.

\- On voulait juste manger.

\- Je comprends.

\- C'était juste de la nourriture.

\- Oui.

\- Mais elle a dit qu'il fallait payer.

\- Dean ce n'est pas bien de voler, mais ce que cette femme a fait ce n'était pas bien non plus. Elle n'avait pas le droit.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se remit à trembler.

\- Cette connasse m'a embrassé.

\- Cette connasse n'aurait pas dû le faire Dean, tu n'y es pour rien.

\- Elle a dit que je devais payer alors … J'étais obligé de l'embrasser aussi.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien Dean, elle t'a obligé.

\- Je trouvais ça amusant d'embrasser des filles mais elle je voulais pas.

\- Non.

\- Je ne voulais pas ! J'en ai marrre ! marre, marre, marre ! Marre. Marre.

Et Dean se mit à pleurer et à crier. Qu'il en avait marre, qu'il était fatigué, qu'il n'en pouvait plus. La psychologue resta longtemps à ses côtés, très longtemps. Elle réussit à le faire manger un peu, et Sam eut le droit de venir et de se blottir dans les bras de son frère. Dean s'endormit avec Sam contre lui.

\- Dis madame, il va aller mieux hein ?

La psychologue hocha la tête :

\- On va tout faire pour ça. Tu restes avec lui ?

Sam acquiesça à son tour. Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux et ceux de Dean qui bougea dans son sommeil, puis elle les laissa pour aller parler aux éducateurs.

xxx

Dean se réveilla au milieu de la nuit en hurlant à cause d'un cauchemar et Sam serra ses bras autour de lui tout de suite. Ca faisait quelques temps que Dean n'avait plus fait de cauchemars, et bien apparemment ils étaient revenus.

\- Sam…

\- Oui ?

\- Sammy le chat sans sa souris il aurait eu des amis tu sais ? Il aurait été aimé de tous les chats.

\- Sammy aime sa souris, c'est ce qui compte. Et il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre.

\- Parfois la souris elle en a marre.

Sam serra plus fort son frère entre ses petits bras.

\- Parfois Sammy le chat il en a marre aussi. Mais Sammy veut rester avec sa souris et ils vont s'en sortir d'accord ?

\- Qu'est ce que t'en sais Sam ? Ils sont tombés sur des méchantes souris et apparemment sur un méchant gros chat également. Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois hein ?

\- Peu importe, ils vont s'en sortir ! Je le sais puis c'est tout ! C'est toi qui me l'as dis. Tu m'as dis que Sammy le chat et sa souris ils s'en sortiraient tant qu'ils seraient ensemble.

\- C'est juste une histoire Sam.

Sam prit sa souris en peluche et l'écrasa sur la tête de son frère.

\- Et bien cette histoire là elle est chouette ! Et ça va marcher. Parce que tu es le plus génial de tous les grands frères du monde !

\- Je ne le suis pas.

\- Si tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es, tu l'es !

Et Sam se mit à hurler « tu l'es ». Dean posa sa main sur la bouche de son frère :

\- Okay Sam j'ai compris, j'ai compris.

Sam dit :

\- De toute façon j'ai tué Lilith.

\- Tu l'as pas tué.

\- Ben je l'ai tapé fort et maintenant elle aura toujours mal à la tête.

\- Y a des chances, admit Dean.

Sam lui fit un petit sourire. Et Dean soupira.

\- Merde Sammy, tu fais chier d'être aussi mignon.

\- Il y a des monstres mignons.

Dean lui mit un coup derrière la tête et Sam rit :

\- On est à égalité.

Dean lui fit une pichenette et hocha la tête :

\- D'accord.

Puis il ferma les yeux :

\- Maintenant il faut faire dodo Sam.

Sam serra sa souris contre lui restant contre Dean :

\- D'accord.

Et ils s'endormirent tous les deux.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et bien voilà la suite du chapitre horrible précédent. Il me semble que ça devrait être plus calme pendant un temps. Faut bien que je laisse Dean être réparé. En tout cas j'ai pu écrire un moment mignon entre frères.


	22. Grandir

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Il te comprend et ça te plait.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Grandir.**

Sam et Dean restèrent au foyer cette fois-ci. Dean avait besoin d'un endroit à peu près sécuritaire pour se remettre de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Lilith, et Sam avait peur de retourner à la rue, peur qu'il arrive encore quelque chose de mal à son frère et que cette fois-ci Dean ne s'en remette pas.

Les jours défilèrent assez calmement, Dean se renferma en lui-même longtemps, et commençant à mettre un masque de Dean, un masque de quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas, qu'il n'était plus. Un Dean vachement marrant et drôle qui aimait embrasser les filles, qui enquiquinaient ses profs, qui avaient des bonnes notes au dernier moment, et qui faisait des blagues bidons. Ca rendait triste Sam de le voir se forcer, mais il savait que ça aidait Dean à se sentir un peu mieux, sans doute. A tenir le coup en tout cas.

Sam profita de cette année au foyer sans déserter pour appeler souvent Charlie et aller souvent chez elle, avec Dean. Il lu aussi le plus de livres possibles, s'avança pour les cours de l'école – il commençait déjà à apprendre une autre langue et à faire des maths du collège – et essayer de se faire de nouveaux amis. Sam commençait à s'ouvrir à nouveau, tandis que son frère s'était refermé. Sam voulait montrer à son frère qu'il devait s'occuper de lui-même en premier lieu avant de veiller sur son petit frère, que ça allait, qu'il pouvait se débrouiller pour le moment. Mais Dean avait l'impression de ne servir à rien s'il ne pouvait pas protéger Sam et ça le minait plus qu'autres choses de voir son petit frère commencer à se débrouiller tout seul et aussi bien.

Il était fier évidemment, mais si Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui, Dean n'était plus bon à rien. Comme si la souris n'avait plus aucun rôle dans l'histoire. D'ailleurs Sammy, petit à petit, laissait Didi de côté. Il ne l'emmenait plus à l'école, il ne l'apportait plus partout, il la laissait souvent dans sa chambre et ne pensait plus forcément à elle.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'aimait plus son frère, il l'aimait toujours, il avait encore besoin de lui, il avait simplement moins besoin de sa souris, parce qu'elle n'avait été qu'un substitut pour un enfant qui grandissait.

xxx

\- Je crois que mon frère m'aime plus, fit Dean à la psychologue.

Il se sentait mal, seul, abandonné. Il venait d'avoir treize ans, et c'était comme s'il en avait cent.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois cela ?

\- Parce qu'il ne me demande plus de l'aide pour rien, il abandonne sa souris, il a pleins d'amis maintenant, il n'a plus besoin de moi.

\- Je pense que s'il laisse sa peluche c'est juste parce qu'il grandit, mais je suis sûr qu'il encore besoin de toi et qu'il t'aime.

\- Hmmmm.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

Dean haussa les épaules, il ne voulait pas déranger son frère avec tout ça. Ca ne servait à rien, surtout que désormais Sam avait d'autres choses à faire et à penser.

xxx

De son côté Sam pensait que cela arrangeait son frère.

\- Je pense qu'il a besoin de prendre soin de lui-même au lieu de s'occuper de moi, dit-il à la psychologue.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant son raisonnement.

\- Je pense que ton frère n'a pas compris ça, il croit que tu ne l'aimes plus.

\- Bien sûr que je l'aime.

\- Tu délaisses ta souris.

\- J'ai neuf ans maintenant, je ne peux pas toujours garder une peluche avec moi ! Dean est plus important pour moi qu'une souris en peluche.

\- Tu devrais lui dire.

Sam haussa les épaules, il pensait que s'il le disait à son frère, celui-ci se sentirait obligé de continuer à veiller sur lui et ne se réparerait pas.

xxx

Dean riait, faisait des blagues, mais la douleur était là. Il se sentait parfois fatigué, brisé, il voulait prendre Sam dans ses bras, mais il ne le faisait pas. Sam avait neuf ans, il en avait treize, ils n'étaient plus des bébés, on ne se faisait plus de câlins à cet âge là, mais bon sang ça lui manquait, ça lui manquait tellement. Seulement il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il était un grand maintenant. Les grands ça embrasse les filles, ça fait le guignol, ça s'intéresse à des trucs de grands. Ca ne câline pas leur petit frère.

Sam voulait bien que Dean lui fasse encore des câlins mais quand il tendait les bras vers son frère, celui-ci faisait une blague et mettait de la distance entre eux.

Et il y avait une sorte de gouffre qui semblait se creuser entre les deux frères, qui les minaient tous les deux. Peut-être que puisqu'ils ne fuguaient plus, ils finissaient par n'avoir plus rien à se dire. Parce qu'ils étaient trop différents, parce qu'ils ne savaient plus comment se comprendre ou se parler. L'un voulait quelque chose sans le demander, et l'autre pensait donner quelque chose sans en parler. Et ça les blessait.

xxx

Sam avait envie de fuguer, rien que pour retrouver un moment son frère, se laisser aller. Savoir que Dean allait le prendre dans ses bras pour le protéger, veiller sur lui. Peut-être qu'il voulait que son frère se reconstruise, mais ça lui manquait que Dean ne se sente plus obligé d'être là, qu'il s'éloigne.

Dean avait envie de fuguer, parce qu'il voulait que Sam lui laisse une chance d'être là pour lui, lui laisse lui montrer qu'il était un bon grand frère, qu'il faisait de son mieux, même s'il savait qu'il ne méritait pas Sam.

Mais ils ne fuguaient pas parce qu'ils pensaient que l'autre ne le voulait pas.

xxx

La psychologue au bout d'un moment essaya d'organiser une séance en commun, avec les deux frères, afin de les faire parler de leurs problèmes, les faire dire ce qu'ils avaient envie et besoin de se dire. Mais la séance avait été assez superficielle. Dean avait fait semblant d'aller bien, Sam avait fait semblant de n'avoir besoin de rien, et ils s'étaient tenus tous les deux à une certaine distance.

\- Et l'histoire de Sammy et sa souris ? Demanda-t-elle en dernier recours.

\- Ce n'est qu'une histoire après tout, murmura Dean.

Sam baissa la tête.

Le silence régna tout le reste de la séance.

xxx

Le flic était en manque de ces deux gamins. Il était heureux et soulagé qu'ils ne fuguent plus, mais en même temps il aurait voulu les voir encore. Seulement, sans raison, il ne se voyait pas débarquer au foyer, pour dire bonjour à Sam et Dean. Les deux enfants ne l'appelaient pas, et Bobby se demandait comment ils allaient, comment ils s'en sortaient, comment ça se passait. C'était difficile de voir les jours défiler au commissariat sans que les deux petiots y apportent leurs bouilles, leurs histoires. Les gros mots de Dean et la gueule de chiot battu de Sammy. Il se demandait s'il les reverrait jamais. Et il buvait, un peu pour oublier. Ce n'était pas bien, il le savait, mais franchement, un bon verre d'alcool ça lui permettait de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur le sort de ces petiots. Ni même sur le sien de sort.

Et puis son téléphone sonna et Bobby se jeta dessus comme désespéré. Mais ce n'était ni Sam, ni Dean. C'était la voix d'une femme.

\- Bonjour je m'appelle Ellen Harvelle, vous devez être Robert Singer.

\- C'est moi.

\- J'appelle parce que Dean et Sam m'ont parlé tous les deux de vous et j'ai trouvé votre numéro.

Bobby se sentit touché.

\- Je suis leur psychologue.

\- Je vois.

\- Je suis sous secret professionnel mais il m'a semblé que vous étiez un adulte en qui ils avaient à peu près confiance.

Encore une fois Bobby eut chaud au cœur.

\- En ce moment les deux enfants ne se sentent pas très bien et je me disais que cela leur ferait du bien de sortir du foyer avec quelqu'un qu'ils appréciaient.

Bobby hocha la tête à toute vitesse :

\- Vous voulez que je sorte les mômes ?

\- Cela ne vous dérangerait pas ?

\- Aucun problème. Ce week-end c'est bon ?

\- Je vais leur en parler, je vous rappelle.

Bobby raccrocha léger comme tout et jeta ses bouteilles d'alcool.

xxx

Les petits avaient accepté de sortir avec Bobby et il décida de les emmener au parc pour jouer au baseball tous les trois. Ils firent quelques passes tous les trois et les deux frères s'amusèrent vraiment. Dean ne cessait de faire des commentaires comme dans un vrai match, en rajoutant pleins de gros mots et Sam était silencieux mais des fois se mettait à rire à cause de Dean. Bobby avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait de ses gosses, alors que ce n'était pas les siens. Il regrettait maintenant de pas en avoir, d'avoir perdu sa femme trop tôt et de ne jamais avoir pu retrouver quelqu'un. Il aurait dû essayer de faire des enfants plutôt que de forcer sur la boisson.

Après il leur acheta une glace, Dean voulu beaucoup de chocolat, beaucoup de vanille, beaucoup de fraise et beaucoup de pistache et aussi trois petits gâteau en forme de cigare. Sam se contenta d'une simple glace vanille mais il la trouva très bonne. Bobby ne demandait rien de mieux que leur faire plaisir et il les emmena acheter quelques habits, il prit aussi deux livres pour Sam et un cd d'un de ses groupes préférés pour Dean.

\- Où est ta souris Sam ? Demanda à un moment Bobby.

\- Je l'ai laissé au foyer.

Le flic vit Dean s'assombrir et passa sa main dans ses cheveux avant de dire :

\- Après tout tu n'en as pas besoin, tu as ta véritable souris avec toi.

Sam acquiesça tout sourire, parce que Bobby le comprenait, ça lui plaisait.

\- C'est vrai Sammy ? Demanda Dean.

\- Ben oui. Tu es mon frère, tu es plus important qu'une peluche !

Dean retrouva le sourire et regarda Bobby avec respect.

Les deux enfants se sentirent un peu démêlés et à la fin de la journée, Sam put même avoir un câlin de Dean. Mais il était déjà l'heure de retourner au foyer :

\- On peut venir dormir chez toi ? Demanda Dean.

Et Sam regarda Bobby avec des yeux suppliants.

Mais Bobby ne pouvait pas. Il y avait normalement une procédure pour que les deux enfants sortent du foyer et viennent dormir chez lui.

\- On n'a qu'à faire une fugue et venir chez toi, comme ça t'aura pas de problème, fit Dean.

Sam acquiesça. Mais Bobby refusa qu'ils fuguent :

\- Je reviendrai vous voir d'accord ? Alors soyez sage !

Ils firent la gueule mais obéir.

Ils avaient passé une des meilleures journées depuis bien longtemps avec Bobby.

xxx

Ce soir là, les deux frères dormirent dans la même chambre. Cela faisait longtemps. Sam avait même sa souris avec lui.

\- J'aimerais bien que Bobby soit notre papa, confia Sam à Dean.

Celui-ci ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

xxx

Bobby dans son coin pensait à ces deux gosses, réfléchissait. Finalement il prit son téléphone et appela la psychologue. Ellen. Il avait quelques questions à lui poser.

Fin.

L'autatrice : bon allez je suis pas toujours une sadique, des fois il se passe des choses plutôt mignonnes quand même. (Même si on sait tous qu'avec moi ça va capoter).


	23. Disparition de la souris

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Tiens te voilà toi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Disparition de la souris.**

Dean et Sam firent des micro-fugues. Ils rentraient au foyer tard le soir, mais à part ça ils n'y étaient jamais. Après l'école, ils se rejoignaient et partaient en ville ensemble, se retrouvaient à la médiathèque, allaient dire bonjour aux SDF qu'ils connaissaient, et parfois allaient chez Bobby quand ils le savaient chez lui. C'était un endroit où ils commençaient à réellement se sentir bien, et souvent le weekend, ils sortaient avec le flic. Celui-ci les avait emmené au cinéma, leur avait fait faire un tour de voiture de police, sirènes allumées à fond, avait continué de les emmener au parc pour faire des passes, et s'il était un peu bourru parfois, qu'il avait un caractère de cochon et qu'il disait pleins de gros mots, les enfants ne l'en aimaient que plus. Au moins il ne faisait pas semblant d'être gentil. Il n'essayait pas de les toucher bizarrement, il ne leur demandait pas de faire des trucs louches, il ne se plaignait pas d'eux, il ne semblait pas en avoir marre de les voir, et il les acceptait ensemble. Il ne voulait pas les séparer, au contraire il s'arrangeait pour que les deux frères se parlent et s'entendent bien. Si jamais Dean taquinait trop Sam, Bobby le remettait à sa place, et si Sam se montrait trop agacé par Dean, Bobby roulait encore plus des yeux que lui et lâchait tellement de gros mots d'affilés que les deux frères finissaient par éclater de rire.

Sam et Dean parlaient énormément de Bobby à leur psychologue, il était cet adulte qui n'était pas comme tous les autres adultes. Les deux enfants le connaissaient depuis super longtemps maintenant et Bobby était une constante dans leur vie. Ils se tenaient encore un peu sur leur garde, ils se demandaient si le flic n'allait pas se retourner contre eux au final, mais petit à petit leur méfiance s'effilochait.

Quand Bobby était trop occupé le week-end pour les sortir, Sam et Dean fuguaient tout le week-end, quelque part et nulle part à la fois, puis ils revenaient au foyer le dimanche soir. On leur demandait bien sûr où ils étaient allés, mais ils ne répondaient pas, ils ne répondaient jamais. Les éducateurs étaient peut-être très sympa, mais Sam et Dean n'avaient pas assez confiance en eux pour leur raconter ce genre de trucs ou pour leur parler d'eux.

Finalement les deux personnes qui en savaient le plus sur ces deux enfants étaient Bobby et Ellen. Et Sam et Dean n'osaient pas en parler, de peur que ça leur joue des tours, mais quelque part ils auraient bien voulu avoir des parents comme eux, une famille d'accueil comme eux. Des gens sympa qui ne cherchaient pas à les changer ou à les séparer, juste à les comprendre, et qui s'inquiétaient réellement pour eux. Mais ça les deux le gardaient pour eux, même entre eux ils ne se disaient rien, parce que les mots leurs faisaient peur.

xxx

Le temps continua de s'écouler et de passer. Bientôt ils eurent quatorze et dix ans. Cela faisait dix ans qu'ils étaient orphelins, des enfants de foyer, des enfants de rien. Dix ans qu'ils avaient passé à être des bagages au mieux, des objets au pire. A vivre à la rue. A connaître des trucs qu'aucun enfant ne devrait connaître. A creuser dans leur innocence pour y mettre des mauvaises choses, tristes, sales et puantes. Cela les rendait fort évidemment, fort mais pas forcément heureux, fort mais avec des sourires factices. Ils étaient des survivants mais ils ne savaient pas comment faire pour vivre. A l'école ils voyaient des enfants, ils avaient leurs âges, ils étaient comme eux, et pourtant ils ne se comprenaient pas forcément, comme des mauvais reflets. La plupart ignoraient ce qu'était la faim et le froid, la plupart avaient des parents, même ceux dont les parents étaient divorcés. Ils savaient ce que c'était qu'une famille, alors que Sam et Dean n'avaient qu'eux même.

Dean parfois essayait de se souvenir du visage de ses parents. Il fermait les yeux, mais il n'avait que des images floues qui lui venaient en tête, des cheveux blonds, un sourire. Puis c'est tout. Sam n'avait même pas ça, il avait parfois l'impression de ne même pas savoir ce que c'était que des parents, des vrais parents. Un papa, une maman. En quoi c'était aussi bien ? La seule chose qu'il savait c'était que son frère était le centre de son monde et que ce dernier avait toujours été là dans sa vie.

Mais cela ne les empêchait pas des fois de râler l'un contre l'autre, ou de se disputer un peu, ça ne durait jamais vraiment, la plupart du temps ils se réconciliaient super vite. Et puis une fois, ce ne fut pas tout à fait le cas.

xxx

C'était une quelconque broutille. Un de ces week-ends où Bobby n'avait pas pu venir les voir, Sam et Dean étaient partis ensemble. Ce jour là il faisait froid, Sam n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer malgré la grosse écharpe que Dean avait convenablement enroulée autour de son cou.

\- C'est à peine la fin de l'automne, pourquoi il fait si froid ? Râlait Dean.

Et Sam commençait à en avoir marre. Il avait faim en plus et ils n'avaient rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent. Ils squattaient une des maisons abandonnées qu'ils connaissaient bien et Sam se demandait pourquoi ils étaient là ? Pourquoi ils n'étaient pas dans leur lit douillet au foyer ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne faisaient plus de vrais fugues (plus de deux ans) qu'il commençait à s'habituer au confort et à se demander l'intérêt de dormir sur le plancher froid d'une maison à courant d'air, alors que l'hiver était là.

Il avait froid et il savait que Dean se les pelait aussi, même s'il essayait de faire comme si ce n'était pas le cas, même s'il s'occupait surtout de bien resserrer l'écharpe autour de Sam.

\- Pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas au foyer hein ? On n'est pas obligé de se les cailler.

\- Depuis quand tu pactises avec l'ennemi Sammy ?

\- C'est bon, c'est pas des ennemis, n'exagère pas non plus.

\- On est bien là.

\- Non on est pas bien Dean, on a froid et on a faim !

\- Tu peux supporter ça quand même ! Depuis quand t'es devenue une petite nature ?

\- Je suis pas une petite nature, j'en ai juste marre d'être à la rue pour rien.

\- C'est pas pour rien !

\- Ah oui ? Alors c'est pourquoi ?

\- Pour exprimer notre esprit d'indépendance !

Sam roula des yeux. Se leva et frotta ses mains.

\- Ouais ben tant pis pour mon esprit d'indépendance. Moi je rentre.

\- Ouais et bien moi je reste !

\- Si t'as envie de continuer de te les geler, grand bien te fasse.

Sam enleva l'écharpe et la donna à son frère, espérant qu'il ne choppe pas froid, puis il sortit de la maison abandonnée, attendit quelques minutes, sûr que son frère allait le rejoindre, mais il ne le fit pas. Dean devait s'enrouler dans son orgueil et refuser de capituler. Sam soupira et il avait trop froid alors il se dépêcha de rentrer au foyer. Dean finirait sûrement par remballer sa fierté et venir, ou bien il rentrerait le lendemain.

xxx

Mais Dean ne rentra pas le lendemain, ni le jour d'après. Sam était mort d'inquiétude, éprouvait un milliard de regrets, se sentait comme le pire des frères. Il avait bien été le chercher dans la maison où il l'avait laissé mais Dean n'était plus là et Sam avait un peu fait le tour de la ville sans le retrouver. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il avait appelé Bobby à l'aide. Il ne savait pas où était son frère et même s'il savait que Dean pouvait se débrouiller tout seul, ça n'empêchait pas Sam d'imaginer le pire. S'il était arrivé quoi que ce soit à son grand frère, non seulement il s'en voudrait pour toujours mais il ne le supporterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Dean, ce n'était pas possible, pas imaginable.

Merde. Il n'avait que dix ans.

Il voulait Dean.

Il accepterait de crever de froid dans la rue tous les jours de sa vie pour le retrouver.

Bobby utilisa son statut de flic pour chercher le gosse, mais ce crétin d'ado pouvait être n'importe où. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ces gamins se fourrent dans les ennuies ? Pourtant ces derniers temps les choses allaient mieux, mais non fallait que Dean se dispute avec son frère et qu'ensuite il disparaisse, de vrais branquignolles par moment ces deux là.

Sam avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de tous les endroits que lui et Dean fréquentaient et connaissaient, sans le trouver. Il tenta d'autres lieux, plus glauques et sombres, moins sympa, il se promena dans la ville. Il lui fallu deux jours de plus, deux jours totalement horrible où il n'arrivais pas à dormir tant il était rongé par l'inquiétude, deux jours avant de tomber sur Dean, avachi contre un mur entrain de rigoler avec un autre type.

Sam sentit un intense soulagement remplir tout son corps et le rendre plus léger, et plus lourd à la fois. Il se laissa tomber en face de son frère et eut envie de l'insulter. Il ne le fit pas.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé.

\- Tiens te v'là toi ? Je pensais que t'étais mieux au foyer qu'avec moi.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- Pourtant c'est bien ce que t'as fais comme choix non ?

Sam secoua la tête :

\- Non. Je suis désolé. Je veux rester avec toi, peu importe où.

\- Mouais.

\- Dean.

Dean soupira et ricana en même temps. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal. Sam s'approcha de lui, son frère sentait l'alcool et Sam n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? Supplia Sam.

Dean prit le temps de réfléchir et cela blessa le plus jeune, qu'il ait besoin de réfléchir avant de répondre à cette question. Dean finit par le décoiffer :

\- Allez oui, reste.

Puis il pointa du pouce le mec à côté de lui qui les regardait en se bidonnant.

\- Je te présente Cas, c'est l'ange des poubelles.

Et le Cas en question tendit une bouteille d'alcool à Dean qui la mit à sa bouche en rigolant.

Sam le détesta immédiatement.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Cas fait son apparition (je sais pas si vous l'attendiez mais bon le voilà). Je pense que vous n'allez pas trop l'aimer, ou peut-être que si, j'en dirai plus sur mes choix au prochain chapitre. En tout cas merci de toujours être là au bout de tous ces chapitres.


	24. L'ange des poubelles

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompts :** Pardonner n'est pas oublier.

Tout tourne en rond

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'ange des poubelles.**

Dean avait regardé son frère quitter la maison en sentant son cœur se briser. Il avait l'impression que Sam l'abandonnait, et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que môsieur avait un peu froid ? Dean ruminait, il en voulait à Sam. Son frère s'adaptait trop bien, il semblait s'en sortir, avoir une vie presque normale, tandis que lui stagnait. Il avait encore parfois l'impression de voir Lilith, même quand elle n'apparaissait pas dans ses cauchemars, il repensait à Jill et Jim, à tous les abandons subit, il ne savait plus où se placer. Il ne savait pas comment Sam faisait, il l'enviait, il aurait voulu être comme lui, capable de mettre tout ça de côté et de profiter de la vie, de rentrer au foyer où il ferait bien chaud, sans se sentir humilié. Dean continua de ruminer dans son coin, se pela toute la nuit, et il dormit très mal. Sam avait raison mais ça le faisait chier de le reconnaître alors il ne rentra pas au foyer, il traîna dans la rue. S'ennuya. D'habitude ils étaient toujours ensemble avec son frère, être seul, n'avoir personne à rejoindre, lui faisait bizarre, le laissait vide.

Il ricana, finalement tout le monde avait raison, les souris et les chats ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensemble.

Dean marcha sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir où aller, il finit par s'échouer dans un bar, et se mit à discuter avec des filles trop âgées pour lui qui lui achetèrent de l'alcool parce qu'il était mignon – et faisait peut-être plus que son âge - et de fil en aiguille, lui qui n'avait jamais vraiment bu finit assez vite bourré. C'est aussi peut-être pour ça qu'il accepta le joint qu'on lui tendit et le fuma et avala la fumée, tant pis pour tout ce qu'il toussait. Ensuite… Les choses ont commencé à devenir très bizarres, et il s'était retrouvé il ne savait pas comment à rigoler tout seul dans la rue la nuit. A s'en foutre de tout. Mélange d'alcool et de drogue, ce n'était pas si mal, il se demandait pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt putain. Il n'arrivait plus à marcher tellement le monde tournait mais ça le faisait marrer, ses jambes étaient tellement bizarres, trop longues et noueuses, il se traina sur le sol et ça le fit rire aux éclats, c'était la chose la plus drôle du monde, il ne sentait même pas le froid.

Puis tout à coup quelqu'un de très lumineux apparu devant lui, wouaouh un putain d'ange quoi, peut-être qu'il était mort alors ! L'autre lui parla, il ne comprit pas trop, les mots étaient comme des sifflements aigues.

\- Eh salut ! Rigola Dean. Est-ce que t'es l'ange des poubelles ?

L'autre s'approcha très près, il était toujours lumineux, surtout ses yeux bleus. Bleus brillants comme des lampions. Dean aurait voulu les attraper.

\- T'es complètement pété toi !

\- J'ai pas pété, fit Dean en continuant de rire bêtement.

L'ange lui sourit :

\- C'était de la bonne ?

\- Y avait une fille bonne dans ce bar, c'est vrai.

\- J'en prendrais bien avec toi mais je crois que là tu as besoin d'aide.

\- T'es un marrant toi, fit Dean.

L'ange passa ses bras autour de lui et le souleva du sol. Dean éclata encore plus de rire et cria :

\- Je voooole !

Le monde se mit à tanguer, tout tournait en rond et Dean eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à l'ange.

\- On va au paradis ?

\- Ca n'existe pas cet endroit.

\- Oh alors en enfer ?

\- On y est déjà.

Dean rit, glissa sa joue sur l'épaule de l'ange :

\- C'est bien vrai ça.

Puis il ne sut plus trop ce qu'il se passait, à part tout pleins d'éclats de couleurs et de bruits et de choses tournantes et sifflantes. Il sentit simplement qu'à un moment l'ange le posait quelque part et Dean se mit encore à rire, sans raison aucune, le rire sortait de sa gorge tout seul, ce n'était pas désagréable. De rire sans raison.

xxx

Quand Dean se réveilla, il avait juste une atroce envie de vomir et très très mal au crâne. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait un vague souvenir d'un ange des poubelles. Il se leva pour chercher des toilettes, il fallait vraiment qu'il dégueule.

\- Si t'es malade les toilettes sont par là.

Il ne remercia pas le gars qui lui dit ça et se dirigea plutôt à l'endroit qu'il lui montrait et vomit. Pas grand-chose, vu qu'il avait l'estomac vide. De l'alcool, des glaires. Ca lui fit un peu de bien quand même. Le gars l'avait suivit pas dégoûté pour deux sous et attendait tranquillement qu'il ait fini avant de lui tendre des carrés de chocolat.

\- Tiens mange ça, ça te fera du bien.

Dean cette fois-ci le remercia et mis un des carrés dans sa bouche en sortant des toilettes pour aller s'asseoir sur une chaise dans ce qui semblait être une cuisine. L'autre le regardait et Dean se sentait con.

\- On est où ?

\- Chez moi.

\- Ah. D'accord.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel et toi ?

\- Dean.

\- Et bien Dean, si tu veux boire et te droguer tu ne devrais pas le faire tout seul.

\- Pigé.

Castiel posa sa main sur la tête de Dean :

\- T'es encore tout petit, tu as quel âge ?

\- Quatorze ans et je suis pas petit.

Le gars pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- T'as quel âge toi le vieux ? S'énerva Dean en s'enfilant un autre bout de chocolat.

\- Dix-huit ans.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- C'est toi m'a ramené ici ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui.

C'était donc bien ce Castiel l'ange des poubelles.

\- J'ai pas d'argent, fit Dean.

\- Je ne compte pas te demander ton argent.

\- D'accord, alors je me casse.

\- Et pour aller où ?

\- J'en sais rien, j'ai l'habitude d'être à la rue, je me débrouillerai.

\- Tout seul ?

Dean avala sa salive de travers. Sam lui manquait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à aller le chercher, ce serait humiliant.

\- Ca ira, fit-il.

\- Tu peux rester ici, manger quelque chose, te doucher.

Mais depuis tout à l'heure la douche coulait et Castiel sourit :

\- Enfin pas tout de suite parce que mon frère y est.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu as un frère ?

\- Quatre. Mais celui là est le plus sympa.

\- J'ai un frère aussi, lâcha Dean.

\- Et où est-il ?

\- Je sais pas, sans doute à l'abris.

Son ton était un brin amer. Castiel prit une chaise et s'assit en face de lui. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes et Dean continuait de croquer son chocolat. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus rien. Castiel lui dit alors :

\- Tu peux rester ici, on peut s'amuser ensemble. Tu verras c'est beaucoup plus sympa que tout seul.

\- S'amuser comment ?

Cas sourit, sortit un joint de sa poche et l'alluma, tira une bouché. Dean grimaça :

\- Est-ce que tu me pousses à me droguer là ?

\- Non. Fit Cas en lui tendant le joint.

Dean avança la main vers celui-ci mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui et l'attrapa pour le porter à sa bouche. Dean regarda l'homme qui se tenait près d'eux, habillé d'une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- Ecoute pas mon frère gamin, il essaie totalement de te droguer, il cherche des compagnons de jeu.

Castiel rit :

\- C'est toi qui dis ça Gabriel.

Le dit Gabriel à moitié nu rendit le joint à Castiel. Et le remplaça par une sucette qu'il tenait dans son autre main.

\- On n'enrôle pas les mômes Castiel.

Dean se renfrogna :

\- Je suis pas un môme.

\- Tu sors à peine des jupes de ta mère. Lui jeta Gabriel.

Dean le fusilla des yeux :

\- J'ai pas de mère alors ta gueule !

Castiel se leva pour calmer le jeu entre les deux :

\- Tu veux un café Dean ?

Dean hocha la tête

\- Et toi Gabriel ?

\- Ouais je veux bien.

Castiel alla en préparer. Gabriel scruta Dean quelques secondes, avec un sourire en coin, puis fit demi tour et disparu dans une autre pièce.

Dean attendit, assit sur sa chaise, pas très à l'aise, se demandant dans quel piège il venait de tomber. Se demandant si l'ange des poubelles était vraiment un ange. Castiel alla apporter sa tasse à son frère, puis il finit par revenir et tendit à Dean une tasse de café chaud, avec une tartine de nutella.

\- Merci, marmonna Dean.

\- De rien Dean.

Dean porta la tasse à ses lèvres, et Castiel, le joint toujours en bouche, déboucha une bouteille de liqueur, pour en verser dans sa propre tasse.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Est-ce que tu cherches un compagnon de jeu ? Demanda Dean.

\- N'écoute pas ce que dit mon frère, j'ai déjà des compagnons de jeu. D'un autre genre de jeu.

\- Quel genre de jeu ?

Castiel eut un sourire, sans répondre, continua de montrer la bouteille ouverte. Dean finit par tendre sa tasse et Castiel versa une bonne rasade d'alcool dedans. Dean la reporta à ses lèvres. Cela lui brûla un peu le gosier, lui donna chaud, et peut-être la tête qui tourne. Mais ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Alors tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Castiel.

\- Oui. Répondit Dean.

xxx

Castiel était bizarre, mais pas méchant. Il emmena Dean dans des endroits louches, mais il ne le laissait jamais seul. Il y avait un endroit où tout le monde se touchait et s'embrassait, sans complexe. Castiel participa, embrassa des femmes, des hommes, caressa, se laissa caresser. Dean n'était pas très à l'aise et se cachait derrière lui, espérant que personne ne fasse attention à lui.

\- Laisse toi aller Dean, lui conseilla Castiel.

Mais Dean ne suivit pas son conseil, et il fut assez content quand ils sortirent de là. Ensuite ils rencontrèrent un dealer qui vendit du cannabis à Castiel et des cachets.

\- Des amphétamines, expliqua-t-il à Dean.

Finalement ils allèrent dans un bar et Castiel lui paya sa consommation. Dean bu.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Cas ?

\- Cas ? Tiens c'est mignon ça.

\- Alors ?

\- Pour m'amuser. C'est important de s'amuser Dean. Tu devrais t'amuser, te lâcher un peu.

Dean l'écouta et continua de boire. S'amuser hein ? Il n'était même pas sûr de savoir ce que c'était. Il savait juste qu'hier il avait ri, beaucoup ri. Et que ça lui avait fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

xxx

Dean avait continué de suivre Cas les jours suivants. Il s'était retrouvé tous les deux à se saouler assis contre un mur dans une rue quelconque, tandis que Dean racontait son passé en rigolant.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense cette Lilith était vraiment bien roulé, j'aurai dû en profiter plus.

\- Exactement Dean.

Dean n'en pensait pas un mot bien sûr, mais c'était marrant. Marrant. Alors bon.

\- Au moins maintenant je suis plus obligé de m'emmerder avec mon frère.

Cas éclata de rire :

\- Pourquoi s'emmerder avec nos frères hein ?

\- Ouais pourquoi ? En plus ce petit con a déjà appelé un putain de flic une fois, pour qu'il nous ramène de ce putain de foyer.

\- Je vois. Il flirte avec la police.

\- Oui. Je lui ai pardonné depuis. Mais bon.

\- Pardonner n'est pas oublier, Dean.

\- C'est vrai.

La conversation continua, jusqu'au moment où une vision de Sam apparu. Sauf que ce n'était pas une vision c'était Sam. Le vrai. Son petit frère tout inquiet, tout désolé, qui venait de le retrouver. Dean se montra un peu brutal avec lui et eut besoin d'un instant de réflexion quand Sam lui demanda de rester avec lui. Est-ce qu'il voulait emmener Sam dans le monde où il était entrain de tomber ? Il n'était pas sûr. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait pas rejeter son petit frère. Il accepta qu'il reste. Il pointa Cas.

\- Je te présente Cas, c'est l'ange des poubelles.

Et prit la bouteille que Cas lui tendait pour la mettre à la bouche.

\- Je vis chez lui, et son frère.

Sam se taisait, sourcils froncés.

\- Y a de la place pour mon frère chez toi Cas ?

\- Y a de la place pour tout le monde chez moi.

Dean sourit :

\- Alors c'est bon Sam, tu vois. On va vivre là bas maintenant.

Sam se mordit les lèvres. Dean se tourna vers Cas :

\- Interdit de donner de la drogue ou de l'alcool à mon frère.

\- D'accord.

\- Je suis sérieux Cas.

\- D'accord. Promis. Pas touche au petit frère.

Sam resta silencieux, sombre. Et Dean savait pourquoi, mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait rester ? Et bien qu'il reste. Et il but une nouvelle gorgée.

Qu'il reste.

Fin.

L'autatrice : Bon. Je sais. Cas fait grincer des dents. J'ai pris celui de 2014 du futur qui n'a pas eu lieu. Parce que bon pour faire un truc il est idéal franchement. Il emmène Dean avec lui dans son trip et c'est très certainement pas une bonne chose. Et pour ceux qui l'attendaient avec impatience (et pas mal de gens me l'ont réclamé) voici Gabriel ! On le reverra plus ensuite, et j'espère que ce Gabriel vous plaira.


	25. Une histoire sans oiseau

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Un baiser légal ne vaut jamais un baiser volé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : une histoire sans oiseau.**

Sam était assis contre le mur. Y avait pas de place ailleurs toute façon. Il regardait son frère et Cas embrasser des filles, en vidant des bouteilles d'alcool. Y avait un joins qui tournait, mais Dean le refusait. Peut-être parce que Dean avait longtemps vu les dégâts de la drogue dans la rue, et qu'il s'en souvenait, et qu'il préférait ne pas abuser. Peut-être pour autre chose. Sam n'en savait rien. Sam aurait bien prit le joins jusqu'à se décolorer le cerveau pour ne plus assister à toute cette merde. Mais tout le monde connaissait les règles ici, pas de drogue ou d'alcool pour le petit frère.

Un homme s'assit à côté de lui :

\- Oh p'tit Sammy on dirait que t'assiste à un enterrement, détends toi, profite. Embrasse une fille.

Sam roula des yeux.

\- T'es un bébé tout mignon, je suis sûre qu'il y en a plus d'une qui rêve de te dépuceler.

\- Va te faire dépuceler toi-même Gabriel.

Gabriel rit. Sam se renfrogna. Castiel poussa Dean à emmener une fille dans une des chambres. Et Dean le fit, en souriant.

Sam avait juste envie de casser la figure de Castiel.

xxx

Un mois qu'ils étaient là. Un mois que Sam était obligé de supporter des soirées alcoolisées où son frère perdait le sens des réalités. Et ce soir Cas avait trouvé amusant d'inviter toutes ces filles. Et de pousser Dean dans leurs bras. De pousser Dean de coucher avec. Sam détestait Castiel, il le haïssait. Lui et Gabriel il les détestait, il voulait partir d'ici, mais chaque fois qu'il en avait parlé à son frère, ce dernier lui avait dit de partir sans lui.

Sam était resté, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean. Pas comme ça, pas ici. Mais il était malheureux. Dean ne lui parlait presque pas, il passait son temps avec Castiel. Il le regardait comme si Castiel était le soleil, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Castiel ne le faisait pas toujours boire heureusement, il y avait des périodes sans tout ça, Dean et lui discutaient devant une émission de télé et Dean devait expliquer pleins de références à Castiel qui ne comprenait pas tout. Peut-être parce que les joins qu'il fumait et les médocs qu'il prenait, lui avait troué le cerveau. Gabriel prenait soin d'eux la plupart du temps, il ramenait à manger – et des tonnes de bonbons, les forçait à aller se coucher quand il considérait qu'il était trop tard, empêchait son frère de fumer trop. Pour autant, Sam ne l'aimait pas non plus, parce qu'il faisait partie de cette prison et ne faisait rien pour l'aider à sauver Dean. Et puis il avait un humour bidon. Il faisait des blagues pas drôles et ça le faisait marrer. Gabriel pensait que faire apparaître des trucs derrières les gens étaient hyper marrant, mais sérieusement, Sam en avait marre qu'il vienne chercher des sucettes derrière ses oreilles, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Voir son frère disparaître avec une fille avait poussé Sam à se lever et à aller se coucher. Il avait trouvé des filles entrain de fumer dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec son frère normalement, et il les avait viré. Une d'elle avait essayé de l'embrasser _« j'adore les enfants »_ , il l'avais frappé, elle était partie en s'énervant.

Sam s'était allongé, incapable de dormir. C'était pire que tout, pire qu'avant, pire que la rue. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une boucle infernale, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir sauver son frère. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

xxx

Sam était retourné au foyer au bout de quelques semaines, pour aller récupérer sa souris et des affaires. On lui avait demandé où il était parti, ou était Dean, il n'avait pas répondu et il était reparti dès qu'il l'avait pu. « Et l'école ? » avait demandé quelqu'un avant qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle fugue. Sam était arrivé à l'appartement de Gabriel et Castiel avec l'envie de pleurer au fond du ventre et des yeux.

xxx

Chaque soirée avec des filles, Dean couchait, s'amusait, buvait. Castiel l'entraînait. Dean était accroché à lui, comme il se serait accroché à une bouée au milieu de l'océan, mais la bouée était franchement percée et Sam et voyait son frère couler.

Ce soir là il avait sa souris bien collée contre lui. Il avait à nouveau besoin d'elle puisque Dean lui parlait à peine. Il la serrait fort, fort. Le chat était malheureux, tellement malheureux.

Gabriel vint vers lui et le décoiffa :

\- Allez au lit morveux.

\- Pour quoi faire ? C'est pas comme si j'allais aller à l'école demain.

\- L'école te manque ? T'es un martien ?

\- Ta gueule Gabriel. Je te déteste.

Gabriel avait ri :

\- C'est ça énerve toi contre la main qui te nourrit.

\- La main qui me nourrit et aussi celle qui rend mon frère alcoolique.

\- Non ça c'est mon petit frère.

\- C'est pareil si tu le laisses faire. C'est pareil !

Gabriel avait haussé les épaules, avait pris une bouteille de bière, l'avait ouverte et tendu à Sam.

\- Tiens. Détends toi.

Sam avait prit la bouteille, s'était levé, avait avancé tout droit et il l'avait vidé sur la tête de Castiel en train de fumer un joins en discutant avec Dean.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous Sam ? Avait crié Dean.

\- Dans l'histoire de Sammy le chat et de sa souris, y a pas d'oiseau. Y a pas d'oiseau ! Avait répondu Sam les larmes aux yeux, les retenant de toutes ses forces.

Puis il avait jeté la bouteille et était parti se coucher.

xxx

Est-ce que ça aurait pu être plus horrible ? Sam en doutait et pourtant. Et pourtant. Sam avait finit par appeler Bobby. Il ne lui avait pas dit où ils étaient, il voulait juste l'entendre. Entendre quelqu'un sur qui il pouvait compter, parce qu'il pouvait compter sur Bobby. Bobby l'avait assez prouvé.

\- Où êtes-vous putain ?

\- Nulle part. En enfer. Avait répondu Sam.

Bobby avait cherché à en savoir plus mais Sam était resté silencieux à ce sujet. Ils avaient parlé d'autres choses, de pas grand-chose. Y avait rien à dire parce que Sam ne pouvait rien dire. Il avait raccroché.

Le soir en mangeant en silence la salade que Gabriel lui avait ramené, il avait regardé son frère et Castiel partager une pizza devant la télé. Puis il l'avait lâché fort, et haut :

\- J'ai appelé Bobby aujourd'hui.

Le regard que son frère lui avait lancé alors était comme un coup de poignard.

\- Tu n'es qu'un traître Sammy, comme toujours, on ne peut pas compter sur toi. Jamais.

Sam s'était enfuit de l'appartement.

xxx

Sam avait fini par revenir. Il avait trop peur pour Dean, il voulait garder un œil sur lui. Gabriel l'avait accueilli, mais Dean ne l'avait même pas regardé. Castiel avait voulu lui parler, mais Sam le détestait trop pour l'écouter.

Il y eut une nouvelle soirée, pleines d'alcool et de filles. Sam n'y pouvait rien.

Une fille tripota l'amulette de Dean, que Sam lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Il l'avait toujours. C'était plutôt bon signe. Sam se raccrochait à ça. Dean l'aimait toujours, même si ça n'allait pas trop entre eux en ce moment. Dean avait empêché la fille d'y toucher. Sam avait serré sa souris un peu plus fort, Dean l'aimait toujours.

Puis Castiel y avait touché aussi :

\- Ca sert à quoi ce truc ?

Dean avait haussé les épaules.

\- Aucune idée. A chercher Dieu peut-être.

Castiel avait rigolé :

\- T'as pas besoin de Dieu, t'as déjà un ange !

Dean avait sourit. Castiel avait enlevé l'amulette de son cou et l'avait regardé puis l'avait secoué dans tous les sens :

\- Dieuuuu apparaît nous.

Il était complètement défoncé, se dit Sam, mais il voulait qu'il lâche l'amulette, la rende à Dean, et il vint le frapper. Sam était assez fort et surtout Castiel même s'il était plus fort que lui, ne se défendit pas. Il tomba à la renverse. Lâcha l'amulette. Dean la récupéra.

\- Elle ne sert à rien cette amulette, Dieu n'existe pas, la chance non plus.

Dean s'était levé, et l'avait jeté à la poubelle. Sous les yeux de Sam.

C'était comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Dean avait claqué la porte de l'appartement ensuite, mettant un terme à la soirée. Tout le monde parti. Il ne resta que Castiel et Sam dans le salon. Sam n'avait toujours pas bougé, tandis que Castiel était allé fouiller la poubelle pour récupérer l'amulette.

\- C'est ta faute, avait lâché Sam. C'est ta faute, tout est de te faute !

Il avait fondu en larme. Mais pas comme on pleure, plutôt comme on sombre. Il s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et avait fait une crise de nerfs, tout lâchait, tout pétait. Il voulait mourir. Il ne voulait plus respirer. Il ne voulait pas continuer, pas sans son frère.

La souris avait choisi l'oiseau.

Ce foutu oiseau.

Il sentit un poids contre lui. Castiel s'était assis à côté et collé à lui.

\- Dégage, je te hais, tout est de ta faute, tout. Tu fais du mal à mon frère et maintenant il me déteste !

Ses mots sortaient entre deux crises de larmes. Et Castiel, posa ses mains sur ses deux joues.

\- Chuuut Sammy, chuuut.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux, il s'en foutait. Castiel vint pourtant les mettre en arrières et y accrocher des pinces que des filles avaient sûrement oubliées. Sam n'avait même pas la force de le repousser, il se mit juste à pleurer plus fort.

\- Je suis désolé Sam. Je ne savais pas que ce collier comptait pour toi.

\- Je lui avais offert… C'était… Je lui avais offert, répéta-t-il.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé.

\- Ca sert à rien d'être désolé. Tu rends fou mon frère, tu le fais boire et tout. Tu es une ordure !

Castiel colla son front contre celui de Sam.

\- Oui. Tu as raison.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Je voulais un ami.

\- T'appelles ça de l'amitié ?

\- C'est quoi l'amitié ?

Sam hurla :

\- Pas ça en tout cas ! Pas ça !

Castiel le prit dans ses bras et Sam essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de toutes ses forces.

\- Je suis désolé.

Sam s'en fichait de ses excuses, ça ne servait à rien, c'était trop tard. Mais Castiel ne le relâcha pas. Il vint accrocher l'amulette à son cou.

\- Garde là, quand il sera calmé il voudra sûrement la récupérer !

\- Il me déteste maintenant, hurla Sam.

\- Non. Il ne te déteste pas.

Castiel embrassa la joue de Sam.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

\- Je te console. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on fait ?

Sam le repoussa de toutes ses forces et cette fois-ci Cas le relâcha.

\- J'ai pas besoin que toi tu me consoles ! Je vais chercher mon frère !

Il sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte lui aussi. Mais il n'était pas sorti de l'immeuble que Gabriel rentrait en tenant Dean par le bras.

\- J'ai ramené ton fugueur de grand frère, j'aurai le droit à un sourire pour ce tour de magie ?

Dean et Sam le fusillèrent des yeux, puis Dean le força à le lâcher, retourna dans l'appartement, en bousculant Sam, pas parce qu'il ne marchait pas droit, mais par colère. Sam sentit les larmes recouler de ses yeux et Gabriel vint le soulever du sol.

\- Lâche moi, je suis trop lourd pour toi.

\- Carrément asticot. Tu devrais songer à manger plus, tu vas t'envoler.

Puis Gabriel le ramena dans l'appartement et l'allongea sur son lit. Dean n'était pas dans leur chambre. Il devait être allé dormir dans celle de Castiel.

\- On va régler ça gamin.

\- Pour quoi faire hein ? Vous aimez faire la fête.

\- Parce que j'aime pas les mômes qui chialent, après ça fait des problèmes.

Sam n'avait même pas eu le courage de protester. Il avait serré sa souris contre lui en s'enroulant sous les couverture.

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de chat, de souris et d'oiseau ? Demanda Gabriel.

\- Normalement c'est pas celui qui doit dormir qui raconte les histoires, répondit Sam de mauvaise humeur qui n'avait pas envie de lui raconter l'histoire de Sammy le chat et de sa souris.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- D'accord. Il était une fois un magicien trop génial qui faisait des tours de magies trop géniaux et qui avait un spectacle super avec des filles presque pas habillées.

\- Elle est nulle ton histoire.

\- Alors raconte moi la tienne.

\- Sammy le chat est tombé amoureux d'une souris, c'est interdit pour les chats et les souris de s'aimer alors ils ont toujours dû vivre seuls et se cacher. Mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble tout allait bien.

\- Sammy et la souris c'est ton frère et toi ?

\- Non. Parce que nous on est frère et on n'est pas amoureux. Mais nous aussi, tant que nous étions ensemble, tout allait bien.

\- Et ?

\- Pleins de chats et de souris et de méchants animaux ont essayé de séparer Sammy et Didi sa souris mais ils n'ont jamais réussi. Jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'oiseau.

\- L'oiseau c'est Castiel ?

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Il n'y avait pas d'oiseau dans l'histoire. Mais maintenant … Castiel a séparé Sammy et Didi pour toujours.

\- Et que va faire le chat ?

Sam soupira.

\- Sammy le chat ne peut pas vivre sans sa souris. Sammy il va se mettre sur un mur, et attendre qu'elle revienne.

\- Et si elle ne revient pas ?

Sam ferma les yeux :

\- Alors il ferait mieux de mourir.

Gabriel râla :

\- Elle est pas joyeuse ton histoire, la mienne était mieux et il y avait des filles nues dedans.

Sam eut un petit rire qui lui échappa malgré lui.

\- T'es bête.

\- Oui. Allez dors chaton, on va la récupérer ta souris, d'accord ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Gabriel le laissa seul dans la chambre.

xxx

Dean s'était allongé sur le lit de Castiel, et celui-ci sans se gêner s'était mis à côté de lui et l'avait serré dans ses bras.

\- Dégage je suis pas pédé.

Cas avait rit :

\- Ca peut s'arranger.

Et il avait embrassé sa bouche.

Dean l'avait repoussé, et avait fait signe qu'il allait vomir. Cas haussa les épaules :

\- Les anges n'ont pas de sexe.

\- T'es pas un ange, ni un oiseau d'ailleurs !

\- Pourquoi ton frère croit que je suis un oiseau ?

Dean avait haussé les épaules.

\- J'imagine que c'est parce que les chats mangent les oiseaux. Ou bien peut-être parce que tes yeux lui font penser au ciel. Va savoir. C'est des conneries de toute façon. C'est juste une histoire.

\- Quelle histoire ?

\- Sammy le chat amoureux d'une souris. C'est des conneries. Je lui racontais ça quand il était bébé pour le rassurer. Et après c'est devenu une habitude. Mais c'était des conneries.

Cas casa sa joue contre l'épaule de Dean.

\- Non. Je crois pas. Si tu lui racontais des histoires quand il était bébé pour le rassurer, si tu as été avec lui tout ce temps, ça pouvait pas être des conneries.

\- Mouais.

\- Ton frère a vraiment pleuré fort, je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi triste.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors, tu as vraiment envie que ton frère reste triste ?

Dean n'avait rien répondu. Cas avait dit :

\- Ce que je t'ai dis un jour, sur pardonner n'est pas oublier, sur les frères dont on n'a pas besoin. Ca c'était des bêtises.

Dean avait bougonné un truc incompréhensible et Cas avait relevé la tête pour regarder Dean :

\- Alors si je lui fais fumer un joins ça ira.

Dean lui avait mis une baffe et Cas avait rit, enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Dean.

\- Tu adores ton frère au final.

Dean avait soupiré :

\- Si je te prends dans mes bras tu te la fermes ?

\- Je suis déjà dans tes bras ! Mais d'accord je me tais. J'ai mieux à faire.

\- Comme quoi ?

Cas avait embrassé son cou et Dean l'avait tellement repoussé fort que Cas était tombé du lit en riant. Dean s'était levé :

\- Je vais dormir sur le canapé. Bonne nuit.

Il avait laissé Cas seul, et s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Il avait attrapé une bouteille de bière qui traînait et l'avait bu.

Ca lui faisait même plus rien l'alcool. Même plus délirer.

Simplement il voulait boire.

Pour remplir quelque chose. L'absence, le manque.

Sammy était toujours là et pourtant c'était comme s'il était loin, comme s'ils n'arrivaient plus à communiquer. Dean posa sa main sur son cou pour attraper l'amulette, mais il l'avait jeté. Merde quel con. Il ferma les yeux.

 _« Alors, tu as vraiment envie que ton frère reste triste ? »_

La ferme Cas. Bien sûr que non.

Bien sûr que non.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je poste ce chapitre vendredi, car ce week-end marathon. Je vais essayer d'écrire la suite et fin de cette histoire. J'espère y arriver, même si j'avoue que j'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Ici on voit plus Gabriel et Castiel, on voit que Cas est pas si méchant (enfin je crois) et que Gabriel fait de son mieux (même s'il merde quand même pas mal) pour ces gosses. Bref, j'espère que vous aimez.


	26. Sammy a besoin de sa souris

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Tu as besoin de dormir.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Sammy a besoin de sa souris.**

Dean n'avait plus voulu parler à Sam quand même. Même en le sachant triste. Même en entendant Cas lui dire que Sam pleurait. Même en le voyant lui-même pleurer. Il fallait que ça cesse, que Sam fasse sa vie, que Sam comprenne de lui-même. Il n'y avait pas de chat, pas de souris, il n'y avait que deux frères qui n'avaient plus rien à faire ensemble. Parce que Dean voulait rester, parce que Sam voulait partir, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient plus à se comprendre.

Surtout parce que Dean préférait que son frère s'éloigne de lui une bonne fois pour toute, pour arrêter de le faire souffrir.

Sam reprendrait l'école, deviendrait quelqu'un, il aurait une vie normale. Une vie que Dean ne pouvait pas avoir.

Dean préférait coucher avec des filles et boire. Parce que les filles c'était fun, parce que c'était agréable. Et boire … Boire lui donnait la tête qui tourne, et les idées ailleurs. Au début du moins. Maintenant c'était juste parce que ça avait l'air plus facile de boire que de ne pas boire, quand il s'amusait avec Cas.

Cas lui avait même dit que s'il voulait, il pouvait coucher avec deux filles, pas qu'une. Que c'était pas parce qu'il avait quatorze ans, bientôt quinze, qu'il était trop jeune.

Même si les filles que Cas connaissait avaient dix huit ans.

Parfois plus.

Dean voulait ça. Tant pis si Sam restait. Tant pis pour lui.

xxx

Sam ne parlait pas beaucoup. Gabriel l'avait emmené à son école.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de sécher. Je m'occupe de ton frère.

\- Si je vais à l'école, ils vont me ramener au foyer.

\- Mais non. Parce que t'es plus malin.

Sam avait haussé les épaules et était allé à l'école. Et Gabriel était venu le chercher le soir.

\- Si tu viens me chercher on va te repérer, et t'iras en prison.

\- Mais non. Parce que je suis plus malin.

Sam était monté dans sa voiture et était rentré avec lui.

\- Y a bien que toi pour aimer l'école.

\- Y a bien que toi pour aimer la magie à deux balles.

Gabriel avait grincé des dents. Sam ne savait pas trop s'il s'entendait bien avec lui ou pas du tout. En tout cas il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Sam retourna à l'école, mais pas tous les jours. Il rattrapa cependant un peu tout ce qu'il avait loupé ces derniers mois, et quand il était à l'école, il oubliait un peu ce qu'il se passait avec Dean. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il n'y avait pas de mode d'emploi pour réparer les morceaux de son frère, pour réparer leur lien.

Il voyait son frère boire durant les soirées de Castiel. Et draguer des filles.

Castiel, parfois, essayait de lui parler et Sam fronçait les sourcils.

\- Tu ne peux pas boire ni fumer, mais on peut peut-être te présenter une gentille fille.

Mais Sam l'ignorait.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir Sam.

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais me faire plaisir ? Tu m'as volé mon frère !

\- Je n'ai rien volé du tout.

\- Menteur !

Castiel ne savait pas quoi dire. Sam continuait de l'ignorer et de le détester. C'est Gabriel qui réussit à trouver ce qui ferait plaisir à Sam, à part que son frère lui parle, évidemment.

En fait le grand frère de Castiel avait juste fouillé les affaires de Sam, pour trouver des livres dans son sac. Il lui en avait donc ramené en même temps qu'il achetait de la nourriture. Gabriel était très nul pour choisir les livres, il lui avait passé des romances érotiques mal écrites et sans intérêt. Mais Sam les avait lu quand même. Les sourcils froncés, la mine dégoûtée. Mais il les avait lu. Puis Gabriel lui avait ramené de l'horreur. Erotique bien sûr. Et Sam les avait lu ceux là aussi.

Il les lisait un peu comme un défi. Comme pour dire que lui aussi pouvait se consacrer à une activité aussi pourrie que lire des livres nuls, mal écrits, où les personnages passent des pages et des pages à baiser. Il les lisait, parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autres à faire que lire ça.

C'est Castiel qui lui dénicha des livres plus intéressants, il avait demandé aux gens avec qui il traînait. C'était des histoires plus sympas, de la fantasy, du fantastique, même de la romance. Sans érotisme. Bien écrit. Passionnant. Sam ne remercia pas Castiel, jamais il ne le remercierait.

Des fois Castiel venait se mettre près de Sam et le coiffait. Il lui mettait des pinces qu'il volait aux filles. Il le chouchoutait, comme si Sam avait été une poupée. Et Sam ruminait, le repoussait. Castiel finissait toujours par revenir.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je m'occupe du petit frère de Dean. Répondit Cas.

Mais Sam ne voulait pas qu'il s'occupe de lui. Ni de Dean. Sam voulait partir.

Et puis il y eu une soirée où les choses se passèrent mal. Dean avait trop bu, il n'était pas bien du tout. La seule chose que Cas trouva à faire pour le faire aller mieux c'est de lui faire fumer son joint, parce que selon lui ça calmait. Dean se mit à totalement délirer, puis il ne parla plus et resta sans bouger. Vivant sans doute son délire dans sa tête. Il avait l'air stone et Castiel le trouva bien mais pas Sam. Sam prit peur. Il avait vu trop de choses dans la rue, trop de gens qui devenaient fous à cause de l'alcool, de la drogue, qui perdaient pieds. Des gens qui mourraient ou devenaient tellement accro qu'ils auraient été prêts à tout pour leur dose. Sam n'aimait pas voir Dean comme ça, comme s'il était réellement en train de le perdre, comme si, s'il n'agissait pas tout de suite, il ne reverrait plus jamais son frère.

Sam paniqua.

Il vint se mettre sur les jambes de Dean et posa ses mains sur ses joues, il les frappa fort, mais Dean n'eut presque pas de réactions. Il frappa plus fort encore.

\- Dean ! Dean s'il te plaît reste avec moi.

Puis il le serra dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

\- Dean s'il te plaît.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il pleura de plus belle.

\- Dean, tu te souviens de Didi la souris ? Tu es ma souris Dean. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu peux pas me laisser.

Il ne savait pas si c'est ce qu'il avait dit, ou le fait qu'il pèse tout son poids sur son frère et mouille son cou de toutes ses larmes, mais Dean posa son bras sur le dos de Sam.

\- Je suis là Sammy, je suis là. Je ne pars pas.

Sam éclata encore plus en sanglot et son frère le serra contre lui, caressant son dos, le rassurant.

\- Je suis là. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

xxx

Cela débloqua leur relation. Dean recommença à parler à Sam. Cette nuit là ils dormirent l'un contre l'autre comme avant, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Sam parut très frêle dans les bras de Dean, il avait oublié pendant un moment que Sam n'était qu'un enfant. Ils avaient grandis tellement vite, que pendant un moment c'était comme si Sam avait été adulte et qu'il pouvait l'abandonner. Sam avait passé la nuit à trembler, pleurer. Il avait peu dormis et avait fait des cauchemars. Faisant réaliser à Dean le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy.

Mais Sam ne lui en voulait pas. Sam était simplement heureux que Dean soit là, soit revenu, et qu'il lui parle.

\- Je pensais que tu serais plus heureux sans moi qu'avec moi.

\- Je ne serai jamais heureux sans toi.

\- Tu pourrais te faire d'autres amis.

\- J'ai déjà d'autres amis. Mais j'ai qu'un seul frère. Tu es ma famille Dean.

\- Tu pourrais trouver une autre famille.

Sam avait crié :

\- Qui ? Dis moi qui ! Jim et Jill ?

Dean avait posé sa main sur sa bouche.

\- D'accord. D'accord. Je suis désolé Sammy. Je suis désolé.

Sam avait demandé :

\- Est-ce que je te gêne ? Est-ce que tu veux une autre famille ? Est-ce que tu préfères Castiel ?

\- Non Sam. Non.

Bien sûr que non. Sam était son petit frère, sa famille, toute sa vie. Il avait été stupide. Dean faisait toujours des trucs stupides de toute façon.

\- Comment Didi et Sammy vont s'en sortir hein ? Dis le moi.

Dean avait embrassé le crâne de son frère avant de raconter l'histoire.

\- La souris va dire pardon à son chat, puis elle va aller se perdre dans les poils de sa fourrure. Alors Sammy va lui pardonner. Il va lui pardonner ?

\- Bien sûr que Sammy va lui pardonner !

Dean soupira contre ses cheveux.

\- Tu devrais dormir encore un peu. Tu en as besoin Sam.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire Sammy et sa souris maintenant ? Pour l'oiseau ?

\- On verra. Dort.

C'était la question, en effet. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire pour l'oiseau ? Dean n'en savait rien, et Sam se rendormit, restant toute la journée à dormir dans ses bras.

xxx

La nuit Dean rejoignit Cas dans sa chambre. Sam avait paniqué, mais Dean avait juré qu'il ne prendrait rien, qu'il allait juste parler. Il lui avait dit de lire, qu'il revenait. Gabriel était allé le voir avec de quoi manger, et Dean les laissa discuter.

Il s'assit sur le lit de Cas qui fumait un joint, allongé sur celui-ci.

\- Tu fumes trop.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. Combien ça fait aujourd'hui ?

\- Je sais pas. Dix ?

\- Tu fumes trop.

Cas rit :

\- J'imagine que tu es un saint.

\- Non, Cas, je ne le suis pas.

\- Tu t'es réconcilié avec ton petit frère.

\- On peut dire ça.

\- Alors maintenant tu me fais la morale.

\- Non Cas. Je ne te fais pas la morale.

Cas roula des yeux, attrapa un sachet dans sa table de nuit. Avant qu'il ne sorte un cachet et le prenne Dean l'arrêta.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Va te faire foutre Dean.

Dean relâcha la main de Cas, sous le choc. Cas ne lui parlait jamais comme ça. Il était doux. Cas en profita pour introduire un cachet dans sa bouche.

\- Tu es venu me dire que tu vas partir n'est ce pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Je comprends c'est bon Dean, toi et ton frère vous avez un lien spécial. Et il me déteste.

\- Ca oui. Mais je n'ai pas envie de partir pour autant.

Cas était presque surpris.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

\- Non. Non Cas, il faut que j'arrête. Sam a besoin de moi. Je voudrais que toi, tu arrêtes.

Cas recommença à rire.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- Parce que. Lâche moi.

Dean roula des yeux et demanda :

\- Si je te prends dans mes bras, tu m'expliques ?

\- Essaie toujours.

Dean passa un bras autour de Cas et l'attira contre lui.

\- C'est moi le plus jeune et j'ai parfois l'impression que tu es plus un enfant que moi.

\- J'en ai besoin. Murmura Cas.

\- De câlins ?

\- De la drogue.

\- Tu es accro ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, mais ce n'est pas que ça.

\- C'est quoi alors ?

\- Je te réponds si tu m'embrasses.

Dean grimaça :

\- N'importe quoi Cas, je suis pas une de tes coucheries.

Cas soupira :

\- Ouais je sais.

\- Alors réponds moi.

Cas se blottit contre Dean. Il avait beau être plus grand, il se faisait petit.

\- Gabriel est le plus gentil de mes frangins. Pour les autres j'étais plutôt un jouet. Ils me forçaient à boire, me filaient des médicaments. Ils m'emmenaient dans des endroits où je t'ai emmené. Sauf que je n'avais pas quatorze ans. Je devais en avoir huit. J'ai fini par faire ce qu'ils voulaient, je pensais qu'ils me laisseraient tranquilles. Les choses ont dégénérés, c'est devenu de pire en pire. Gabriel m'a pris avec lui quand il a été assez grand. Mais c'était trop tard je pense. J'ai continué, parce que… Je connais que ça. Parce que c'est plus facile de s'évader de l'enfer en sachant où il se trouve.

\- Tes frères sont horribles ! Mais tu as agis comme eux avec moi.

\- Oui. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Je voulais quelqu'un qui me suive, qui me comprenne.

\- Tu as Gabriel.

\- Peut-être. Mais je te voulais toi. Puis je me suis attaché à toi. Je me disais que si tu restais dans mon monde, tu resterais avec moi.

\- Je resterai avec toi Cas, mais pas dans ce monde là.

\- Ton frère ne voudra pas. Il a dit qu'il n'y avait pas d'oiseau dans l'histoire.

Dean tapota le dos de Cas.

\- Alors on rajoutera un oiseau.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce week-end j'ai terminé à écrire cette fic, elle fera donc trente chapitre (enfin 29 si on suit ma numérotation). Donc et bien c'est une fic qui se termine bientôt. Les chapitres vont devenir très doux par la suite (peut-être un peu trop). En tout cas j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu. On comprend mieux pourquoi Cas en est arrivé là, mais on en saura pas vraiment plus. Je préfère rester centré sur Dean et Sam.


	27. L'oiseau

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Pas froid mais je frissonne.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : L'oiseau.**

Dean regardait Sam, qui regardait Cas en fronçant vraiment les sourcils. Il n'était pas content et ça pouvait se lire facilement. Que ce soit sur son visage et ses yeux qui lançaient des éclairs, ou sa position, raide comme un piquet, tendu, prêt à sauter et à mordre, comme un tigre qui ne demanderait qu'à vous bouffer si vous esquissiez un geste. Du coup Cas, se tenait comme une proie. Raide aussi, mais plutôt pour ne pas énerver Sam plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dean, le seul qui bougeait, roula des yeux. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir un chat prêt à sauter sur un oiseau.

\- Sam, ça va détend toi, on veut juste te parler.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler à lui. Fit Sam en regardant Cas avec un mépris totalement assumé et affiché.

Cas semblait rapetisser au fur à mesure. Comme si les paroles de Sam l'enfonçaient dans le sol. C'était presque amusant à voir, un môme de dix ans tenant tête à l'adolescent de dix-huit ans. Sauf qu'en fait ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Il y a un oiseau dans l'histoire, que tu le veuilles ou non, trancha Dean.

Sam se mit sur la pointe des pieds, prêt à bondir, sans savoir ce qu'il ferait. Etrangler Cas, frapper son frère pour se venger, s'enfuir.

\- Il n'y a pas d'oiseau dans cette histoire ! C'est celle du chat et de la souris.

\- Et d'un gros chat, et de méchantes souris !

\- Oui mais…

\- Et il y a même un renard dans cette histoire.

\- Un renard ?

\- Oui Charlie.

\- …

\- Il y a l'ours Bobby, et la lionne Ellen. Bordel Sam, il n'y a pas que le chat et sa souris dans cette histoire.

Sam baissa la tête. Gabriel arriva derrière lui, mâchant un chewing-gum, il demanda tout content :

\- Et moi je suis quoi ?

\- Un emmerdeur, répondit Dean.

\- C'est pas un animal ça.

Sam soupira et dit :

\- Toi tu dois être une loutre.

La tête de Gabriel était impayable et fit sourire Cas. Sam devait être la seule personne des environs à réussir à déstabiliser à ce point son frère.

\- Mais pourquoi une loutre ?

\- Parce que tu leur ressembles, répondit Sam d'un ton sûr, tu fais tourner des ballons sur ton nez.

Gabriel resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis finit par éclater de rire et ébouriffer les cheveux de Sam.

\- T'es un marrant toi chaton.

Et il fit demi tour, les laissant à leur discussion.

Sam soupira.

\- D'accord il y a un oiseau dans l'histoire et le chat le déteste.

Dean hocha la tête et s'approcha de son frère.

\- Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute.

\- C'est de la sienne.

\- Non, c'est moi qui suis responsable de mes propres conneries !

\- Mais Castiel…

Dean posa ses deux mains sur ses joues :

\- Castiel a aussi des problèmes tu sais. On n'est pas que tous les deux à avoir des problèmes.

Sam regarda son frère fixement.

\- Si la souris part avec l'oiseau, il ne restera plus rien au chat.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Sammy, tu ne seras jamais seul, tu t'en sors toujours mieux que moi, tu y arriveras.

\- NON ! Hurla Sam.

\- Si. Mais je ne partirai pas avec Cas.

Cas assistait à l'échange silencieusement. Dean l'avait empêché de boire, fumer, manger des médocs, il regrettait de l'avoir écouter, ça l'aurait aider à prendre ses distances. Et en plus les symptômes du manque se faisaient sentir. Déjà.

Sam tremblait sous les doigts de Dean, et ce n'était pas de froid, ses yeux se mirent à briller, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Tu vas pas me laisser ?

Dean serra son petit frère dans ses bras.

\- Non.

\- Juré ? Tu ne m'abandonnes pas ?

\- Juré.

Les mains de s'accrochèrent dans le dos de Dean.

\- Sam je resterai toujours avec toi, aussi longtemps que tu le voudras.

\- Pour toujours alors !

\- Pour toujours si tu veux.

Sam se recula un peu pour regarder son frère, les larmes glissaient sur ses joues :

\- Tu veux bien hein ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne suis pas en trop pour toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as envie de rester avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr Sam, je ne peux pas y arriver sans toi.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu essaies toujours de faire en sorte que je parte dans ce cas.

\- Parce que je pense à ton bonheur.

\- Mon bonheur c'est toi.

\- N'importe quoi !

Sam se mit à pleurer plus fort :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois jamais ? J'arrête pas de te le dire tout le temps. Je t'aime, tu es mon frère, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Oui je me fais des amis, oui j'aime l'école et d'autres choses, mais tu es mon frère, tu es tout pour moi.

Dean le serra de plus belle contre lui. Sam se dégagea un peu, puis décrocha l'amulette qu'il avait gardé autour de son cou et la tendit à Dean.

\- Elle est à toi ! Garde la s'il te plait, garde la.

Dean prit l'amulette entre ses doigts, et l'accrocha à son cou en hochant la tête, avant de reprendre son petit frère dans ses bras.

Cas avait envie de partir. Il se sentait de trop. Il n'avait pas sa place là. Un oiseau ne pouvait pas vivre avec une souris, et encore moins avec un chat. Il était prêt à reculer, faire demi-tour, s'éloigner, aller s'allumer un joint, mais ce fut comme si Dean comprit ses intentions, car il se recula doucement de Sam.

\- Il y aura toujours le chat et la souris Sammy, on sera toujours ensemble.

\- Oui.

\- Mais il peut y avoir l'oiseau aussi ?

Sam serra les dents, jeta un coup d'œil vers Cas. Celui-ci avait l'air totalement misérable. Sam soupira, relâcha son frère et s'approcha de Cas, puis il lui mit un coup de pied dans le genou.

\- Ca c'est pour avoir fais boire mon frère. Et tout ce que tu as fait.

Cas se dit que c'était mérité. Sam avança sa main tendue et Cas la regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je veux bien qu'il y ait un oiseau dans l'histoire. Un oiseau et une loutre, mais je ne veux plus que tu fasses ce que tu fais avec mon frère.

\- Mais… Je suis accro et…

Sam le regarda froidement :

\- Sammy et sa souris ils vont aider l'oiseau d'accord ? On lui a coupé les ailes, mais ils vont lui apprendre à vivre sur le sol.

Cas hocha la tête, que pouvait-il faire d'autre.

\- Maintenant tu dois me serrer la main, c'est un pacte. Tu dois pas le rompre, ou tant pis pour toi.

Cas acquiesça à nouveau puis serra la petite main de Sam. Ce môme de dix ans le mettait à terre tellement facilement.

Sam se surpris lui-même en prenant Cas dans ses bras ensuite. Mais le plus surpris fut Cas lui-même.

\- Tu me détestes plus ?

\- Si. Encore un peu. A toi de faire en sorte que je te déteste plus.

Cas rendit l'étreinte au môme, puis ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Dean qui lui souriait les pouces levés. Ce fut cette vision plus que n'importe quoi d'autre qui convainquit Cas.

Il apprendrait à marcher sur le sol, même les ailes coupées.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : un petit chapitre (oui ils vont tous être petits maintenant je crois). Une discussion pour l'oiseau. Bref j'espère que vous aurez aimé.


	28. Comment aider l'oiseau?

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** Fais gaffe parce que je m'énerve.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Comment aider l'oiseau ?**

Sam et Dean arrivèrent au foyer comme ils étaient partis, du jour au lendemain. Ils eurent des soucis, de longues discussions avec les éducateurs, un rendez-vous avec le juge. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose sur où ils étaient et ce qu'ils avaient fait. On savait que Sam avait continué à aller à l'école, mais où il rentrait ensuite, ils l'ignoraient. Sam et Dean dirent juste qu'ils avaient trouvé un endroit où vivre pendant un temps. Et ce fut tout. Ils étaient revenus, il restait de la place pour eux. Ils furent accueillis au foyer.

La différence c'est qu'ils promirent de ne plus fuguer.

Et ils tinrent leur promesse.

xxx

Seuls Ellen et Bobby furent mis dans la confidence. Parce que Sam et Dean cherchaient de l'aide pour leur oiseau. Ils avaient bien essayé de l'aider eux-mêmes, mais Cas était trop accro, il n'arrivait pas à décrocher, ça lui faisait trop mal, c'était trop dur. Même si Gabriel les aidait comme il le pouvait, Gabriel était irresponsable et impuissant. Et en voyant son petit frère hurler, c'était lui-même qui lui filait des médicaments.

Cas avait besoin de l'aide de gens qui pouvaient l'aider, et Sam et Dean faisaient confiance à Bobby et Ellen. Pour de vrai. Parce que ces deux adultes avaient toujours été là quand il le fallait, parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais laissé tomber. Même encore maintenant, ils étaient là.

Bobby leur avait crié dessus quand ils étaient revenu, puis il les avait serré dans ses bras, et avait crié encore, puis avait bougonné, et avait pleuré, et avait rit. Bref il avait été heureux de les retrouver. Ellen avait jeté ses feuilles à leur figure, puis ensuite s'était elle aussi jetée sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras. Ces deux adultes les aimaient. Malgré leurs erreurs, malgré leurs bêtises, même s'ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et définitivement inséparables. Même si Dean disait pleins de gros mots, même si Sam pouvait les regarder comme s'il essayait de lire leur âme. Même s'ils étaient des sales gosses.

Ils les aimaient.

Et bien sûr qu'ils aideraient l'oiseau.

Bien sûr.

xxx

Ca leur avait fait bizarre à Cas et à Gabriel quand les deux mômes étaient partis. Partis comme ils étaient arrivés, du jour au lendemain. Ca leur avait fait un coup, les murs étaient devenus silencieux. Cas mangeait sa pizza seul devant la télé sans comprendre les références, Gabriel faisait tourner une sucette dans sa main, aucune oreille pour la faire apparaître miraculeusement. Cas trouvait des pinces de filles et n'avaient pas les cheveux de Sammy pour les y accrocher. Gabriel avait l'impression d'entendre les gros mots de Dean fuser dans tout l'appartement. Hallucinations.

Sam et Dean avaient promis qu'ils reviendraient vite, qu'ils avaient besoin d'aller chercher de l'aide pour Castiel, ils avaient promis mais quand même.

Cas les avait laisser partir à contre cœur. Il n'était ni un ange, ni un oiseau, il n'était rien qu'un déchet en manque. De drogue, d'alcool, de caresse. Mais surtout en manque des deux frères. En manque de Dean.

Gabriel avait essayé de les retenir, mais Sam s'était approché de lui, avait fait signe à Gabriel de se baisser, ce qu'il avait fait. Puis Sam lui avait donné une baffe :

\- Ca c'est parce que t'es trop passif.

Et ensuite il avait tapoté ses cheveux.

\- On va revenir, c'est promis.

Et ils étaient partis voilà. Ils n'avaient pas de bagages toute façon. Sam avait laissé sa peluche souris à Castiel, pour qu'il sache qu'ils reviendraient.

Ils reviendraient mais quand même c'était nul de devoir les attendre. L'oiseau et la loutre se sentaient seuls, ils avaient été ajoutés à une histoire qui ne leur appartenait pas. Sauf qu'ils avaient envie d'y rester. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on les mette de côtés.

xxx

Bobby et Ellen accompagnèrent Dean et Sam chez Gabriel et Castiel. C'était un samedi, ils n'avaient pas école et les éducateurs savaient qu'ils sortaient. Et avec qui.

Dean et Sam (et les deux adultes) trouvèrent Cas entrain de fumer joint sur joint. Gabriel leur ouvrit et souleva d'un coup Sam du sol pour le faire tourner à toute vitesse en rigolant. Il fit pareil avec Dean, peu importe que l'enfant soit un peu plus lourd. Bobby et Ellen se regardèrent sans comprendre, mais laissèrent faire. C'était peut-être comme un rituel. Castiel lâcha son joint en voyant Dean, tendit les bras vers lui, mais Dean le regarda avec fureur. A cause de la drogue sans doute.

\- Je ne bois plus, dit-il, je ne bois plus et je ne couche plus avec des filles n'importe comment et trop vieille pour moi, et toi Cas ?

\- Je ne bois plus trop, je ne couche plus avec personne. Mais okay… Je fume, et je prends des médicaments, et alors ? T'es pas ma mère.

\- Fais gaffe parce que je m'énerve ! S'énerva Dean.

\- Tu es déjà énervé.

\- Ca peut devenir pire.

\- Ben fallait pas partir aussi, et je fais ce que je veux.

Bobby s'avança et regarda l'ado paumé. Pour lui il n'était qu'un autre môme complètement brisé. Dean lui avait raconté ce qu'il savait. Il attrapa le bras de Castiel et le força à se lever :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini les jérémiades ? Tu veux t'en sortir ou non ?

\- T'es qui toi ?

\- Un flic et pour toute la drogue que t'as sur toi je peux te foutre en cellule.

Cas regarda vers Dean l'air écoeuré.

\- Un flic ? Vraiment ?

\- Oui un flic, avoua Dean. Mais pas un connard de flic. Il est là pour t'aider.

\- Mouais.

Bobby tenait toujours Cas :

\- Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, mais reste à savoir si tu veux t'en sortir ou non ? Parce que ça c'est toi qui décides, pas moi. Si tu veux rester dans ta merde, alors je peux rien faire pour toi, ni moi, ni personne.

Dean le regardait fixement et Cas hocha la tête en marmonnant :

\- Je veux m'en sortir.

\- Bien on y va.

Bobby commença à traîner Castiel derrière lui. Gabriel l'arrêta :

\- Eh qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas quand même pas l'enfermer pour de vrai ?

Ellen posa sa main sur le bras de Gabriel pour l'apaiser :

\- Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il va faire. Tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux.

Gabriel hocha la tête :

\- Bien sûr que je viens, c'est mon frère.

Ils sortirent tous de l'appartement, sauf Sam. Dean l'attendit dehors, se demandant ce que son frère fichait. Celui-ci revint en courant, la souris dans les mains. Castiel y avait accroché les pinces à cheveux qu'il trouvait. Un peu de Dean, un peu de Sam. Sam lui mit dans les mains alors que Castiel était assis dans la voiture de Bobby.

\- Tiens, ne l'oublie pas.

Castiel paru étonné, puis la garda contre lui. Bobby et Ellen étaient surpris eux aussi, personne n'avait le droit de toucher à la souris de Sam normalement. Sauf Dean. Sauf s'il avait besoin qu'on lui recouse. Mais Sam n'avait jamais donné sa souris à qui que ce soit.

\- Castiel a besoin d'elle pour le moment. Plus que moi. Expliqua l'enfant.

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête. Cela paraissait logique. La peluche souris était là où on avait le plus besoin d'elle.

Il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la voiture, alors Bobby, Dean, Cas et Gabriel partirent ensemble. Sam resta avec Ellen.

\- Tu crois que Castiel va s'en sortir ? Demanda Sam.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ca dépend de lui, j'imagine. Mais des gens vont l'aider, il ne sera pas seul.

Sam hocha la tête.

\- Nous aussi on a été cassé. Dean et moi. Et on a réussi à être réparé, un peu. Parce qu'on était ensemble. Castiel pourra peut-être être réparé aussi alors, si on est avec lui.

Ellen lui sourit :

\- Peut-être.

xxx

C'est Dean qui prit la main de Cas. Cas ne voulait pas aller à l'hôpital, il ne voulait pas suivre Bobby, il avait changé d'avis. Mais Dean prit sa main, et Cas accepta d'entrer dans l'hôpital, accepta d'être pris en charge, accepta de suivre des médecins, accepta de s'inscrire pour une cure de désintox. Dean ne pouvait pas rester avec lui, mais Cas avait la souris.

\- C'est une souris magique tu sais. Elle a aidé mon frère tellement de fois. Il la emmené partout avec lui, elle a vu du monde, elle a vu des choses horribles. Elle sait pleins de choses qu'elle ne devrait pas savoir. Elle porte en elle l'âme de Sam, et mon âme à moi aussi. Alors elle t'aidera. Tu ne seras pas seul.

Cas roula des yeux :

\- Vous et vos histoires. Ce n'est qu'une peluche.

\- C'est une souris magique je te dis !

Puis Dean le prit dans ses bras :

\- Et ça c'est un câlin magique. T'en auras d'autres si tu t'en sors.

Cas serra Dean trop fort, lui fit mal. Mais Dean ne dit rien. Finalement ils se séparèrent.

Gabriel alla parler avec son frère. Ils ne se parlaient pas forcément beaucoup, alors ce ne fut qu'un échange de quelques mots gênés. Ensuite Gabriel rejoignit Dean et Bobby. Et Cas se retrouva seul.

Enfin, il avait la souris magique.

xxx

Dean avait rejoint Sam dans sa chambre. Ils étaient resté allongés sur le lit de Sam en silence. Puis Sam se tourna et se blottit dans les bras de son frère.

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu es trop grand ?

\- Non, jamais. Tu es mon frère, et je n'ai pas ma souris. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir des câlins.

Dean sourit et le garda contre lui. Puis il murmura :

\- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Cas ?

Sam répondit :

\- Oui ça ira.

\- Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

\- Oui.

Dean sourit.

\- Merci.

Sam resta silencieux puis finit par dire :

\- Tu sais, il y a des oiseaux qui ne peuvent pas voler qui s'en sortent très bien. Alors ça ira.

\- Lesquels ?

\- Les poules. Les autruches.

Dean éclata de rire :

\- Bordel Sam, Cas n'est pas une poule, ni une autruche.

\- Bon. Comme tu veux.

Sam ferma les yeux.

\- Le chat et la souris aideront l'oiseau, et ça ira. Et puis il n'est pas seul, il a Didi. Marmonna-t-il.

Dean acquiesça, puis Sam s'endormit.

xxx

L'oiseau sans aile se retrouva en cage. Mais pas vraiment seul. Son frère (la loutre) vint le voir, presque tous les jours. Et la souris et le chat également. Même l'ours et la lionne à qui il n'avait rien demandé et qu'il ne connaissait pas passait de temps en temps prendre de ses nouvelles. Castiel ne s'était, bizarrement, jamais senti autant entouré.

Pourtant durant l'enfance non plus il n'avait pas été seul. Avec trois grands frères qui ne le quittaient jamais. Mais des frères qui l'utilisaient comme un objet, pas comme un enfant. Ensuite il s'était retrouvé avec Gabriel, le quatrième frère, qui l'avait presque kidnappé pour l'emmener avec lui, pour le protéger. Mais qui était là sans être là, finalement, trop passif.

Maintenant, les gens étaient là pour lui, pas pour lui faire du mal, pas pour l'utiliser non plus, ils étaient là et ils s'occupaient de lui, ils s'inquiétaient pour lui aussi. Même Gabriel était plus attentif.

Sa rencontre avec Dean avait tout changé. En mieux. A se demander qui était l'ange.

Cas n'avait donc pas peur de la cage, il n'était pas seul du tout. Sans oublier la souris magique, Didi, qui était là quand tout se faisait silencieux. Peut-être qu'elle était vraiment magique cette peluche.

Cas avait envie de s'en sortir. Et ce n'était pas si dur, en étant entouré. En étant aidé. Puis quand il en avait marre, il pensait à Dean et ça allait mieux. C'était plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. L'enfer s'éloignait. Il allait quelque part. Sur terre.

Un endroit sympa. Plus sympa qu'il ne le croyait.

Il voulait s'en sortir, et aller s'amuser avec Dean et Sam, à des jeux d'enfants.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : Un chapitre qui tourne un peu plus autour de Cas (et de Gabriel un peu). Même si bien sûr on sent toujours la présence des deux frères, même dans leur absence. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


	29. Une famille

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** J'ai l'humour le plus bidon du monde, je sais.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Une famille.**

Dean eut quinze ans et les fêta à l'hôpital avec Cas et Sam. Ce n'était pas trop son truc de fêter son anniversaire, mais ce n'était pas si mal de le faire finalement. D'autant plus que lui et Sam réussirent à taquiner Cas en lui faisant croire que pour les anniversaires il fallait se dessiner des moustaches et se coller des confettis sur la tronche. La tête de Cas méritait toutes les photos du monde.

\- Et vous ? Vous ne le faites pas ? Demanda Cas.

Sam et Dean éclatèrent de rire, et Cas compris qu'il s'était fait avoir. Mais bizarrement il ne se sentit pas vexé, il rit avec eux.

\- Vous avez l'humour le plus bidon du monde, vous savez ?

\- On sait, répondirent-ils en cœur.

C'était ça rire, s'amuser.

Dean et Sam étaient des enfants. Cas n'était pas beaucoup plus grand. Certes ils avaient tous les trois grandi trop vite, ils avaient été confrontés à l'enfer de la vie, mais ici, là, dans cette chambre, ils n'étaient plus que des enfants. Sans le reste autour. Et ils lancèrent des confettis, des serpentins et Dean mangea une énorme part de tarte. Sam offrit un cd à son frère, Cas n'avait rien alors il embrassa sa joue. Dean rougit. Sam lui dit. Dean ronchonna que c'était parce qu'il faisait foutrement chaud dans cette chambre, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. La refermant assez vite, parce que dehors, il neigeait.

Sam et Dean restèrent tard et les médecins durent les jeter dehors, parce qu'ils étaient encore là alors que les horaires de visites étaient passés depuis longtemps. On râla aussi sur Castiel, à cause de tout le bordel qu'ils avaient laissé dans la chambre, et Cas accepta de tout nettoyer, il s'en fichait. Il accrocha un serpentin autour de Didi la souris pour garder un souvenir de cette journée.

xxx

Pour l'anniversaire de Sam, Cas était sorti de l'hôpital depuis quelques jours et se portait beaucoup mieux. Gabriel accepta que les garçons viennent fêter l'anniversaire de Sam chez eux. Sam voulu inviter Charlie, avec qui, lui et son frère étaient restés en contact. Mais pas seulement. Sam voulait aussi Bobby, Ellen, même Jo. C'était une vraie fête d'anniversaire, quelque chose qui plu énormément à Sam.

Il eut le droit à des cadeaux, mais ce ne fut pas ce qui lui fit le plus plaisir. C'était simplement d'être là, entouré. Cas avait Didi avec lui – il ne la quittait jamais, tout comme Sam l'avait toujours traîné partout – mais elle avait changé. Elle avait des pinces, un serpentin accroché autour du cou, Cas y avait aussi collé sur une oreille l'étiquette qu'il portait à l'hôpital. Charlie y accrocha un énorme ruban – que Gabriel avait mis partout dans l'appartement pour décorer – à la patte. Gabriel, s'était déguisé, mais pas en clown. Sam avait toujours peur des clowns. Il s'était déguisé en magicien et ça l'éclatait de sortir un lapin en peluche d'un chapeau, ou de faire apparaître des fleurs avec sa baguette. Il était un gosse parmi les gosses.

Charlie confia à Sam qu'elle le trouvait complètement taré, mais amusant. Charlie dont la mère ne s'était jamais réveillée, mais qui était heureuse dans sa famille d'accueil. Et qui avait toujours son caractère bien trempé, et sa passion pour l'informatique et les jeux vidéo.

Jo réussit très bien à s'intégrer, elle parlait facilement, elle était drôle, sympa, dévorait Dean avec des yeux de merlan frit, même si Dean dévorait plutôt Cas des yeux de son côté. Ellen essayait de calmer Gabriel, et c'était drôle de le voir courber l'échine devant elle. La femme embrassa Sam et Dean, et les deux garçons sourirent, content. L'alcool était prohibé et tout le monde buvait du jus d'orange. Bobby servait les morceaux de gâteaux, il était assez silencieux et un peu bourru, mais il était là et sa présence suffisait.

Et puis bien sûr il y avait Dean. Son frère. La première personne au monde dont Sam se souvenait. Il avait oublié son père et sa mère. Mais Dean était tout ça pour lui. En plus d'être son frère, son meilleur ami, sa souris. La personne la plus importante pour Sam.

Dean tourna sa tête vers lui comme s'il entendait ses pensés et lui sourit. Et Sam était sans doute la personne la plus importante pour Dean.

Sam fêta son onzième anniversaire en étant sûr de quelque chose. Ce jour là, il eut l'impression d'avoir une famille, une vraie famille. Qu'il s'était choisi lui-même, qu'il avait construit avec Dean. Pas des gens qu'on lui avait imposé, pas des personnes qui se fichaient d'eux. Non. Des personnes qui comptaient vraiment, pour qui lui et Dean comptaient vraiment. Et il voulait que ça dure.

Alors le soir il ne le dit pas à Dean, mais il pria de toutes ses forces, pour que ça dure, pour que toute sa famille qu'il s'était choisi soit unie pour toujours.

xxx

Dean avait le même sentiment que Sam. Il aimait Bobby, Ellen, Jo. Il aimait Charlie. Gabriel l'énervait un peu, mais bon il l'appréciait aussi. Et puis Cas.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, il lui fallut quelques semaines, et il en prit conscience alors qu'il s'emmerdait au collège. Il y avait une fille, qui, depuis dix minutes, essayait d'attirer son attention, et Dean s'amusait à la faire mijoter alors qu'il savait qu'il irait sans doute l'embrasser derrière le gymnase à la récré. Il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, c'était juste une fille, c'était bien d'embrasser les filles. Mais franchement, c'était juste comme ça, parce qu'embrasser c'était chouette. Qu'il aimait bien. Et qu'elle avait son âge. C'était pour s'amuser, c'est tout. Et puis là, il eut la révélation la plus stupide de la planète. Non il n'aimait pas cette fille, il ne l'appréciait même pas, et il le savait parce qu'il y avait des gens qu'il aimait. Sam évidemment, c'était son frère, sa vie. Mais d'autres aussi.

Bobby. Oh oui, ce con de flic, il l'aimait, putain, parce qu'il était présent pour lui et son frère. Il avait été là depuis le début, depuis toujours.

Ellen. Parce que la psy l'avait aidé pour retrouver son frère quand plus jeune on le lui avait arraché. Elle ne le jugeait pas, elle avait réussir à sortir tout le mal qu'il avait en lui, tout ce qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. En fait elle l'avait écouté voilà tout.

Jo, ben c'était une gamine cool, il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça, mais elle avait essayé de l'aider elle aussi, il s'en souvenait.

Charlie. Bien sûr Charlie. Céleste était la première amie de Sam, première véritable amie, sa première véritable amie à lui aussi, quand il y pensait.

Gabriel. Bon Gabriel non, il n'en parlerait pas, ce type était bien trop énervant.

Et puis Cas. Mais Dean n'avait rien à dire sur Cas. Cas c'était Cas. Voilà tout.

Mais tous, il les aimait, à sa façon, à sa manière. Ils faisaient partie de sa vie. Il en prit conscience tellement brusquement qu'il se mit à crier en plein milieu du cours, sans tout à fait en avoir conscience _« j'ai trouvé une famille putain de merde ! J'ai une famille »_.

xxx

Sam et Dean avaient une famille. Et ils y tenaient.

xxx

Un soir, Bobby les invita au restaurant parce qu'il avait un truc à leur annoncer. Ca ressemblait à ce genre de trucs où les gens vous annoncent _« on va se marier »_ ou bien _« nous allons avoir un bébé »_. Sauf que Bobby était tout seul alors bon. Ca ne devait pas être ça.

Sam tenta quand même.

\- Tu vas te marier avec Ellen ?

Bobby s'étouffa avec le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de manger. Sam attendit sa réponse, Dean aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Mais non, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

Sam haussa les épaules, c'est Dean qui répondit pour lui :

\- Ben parce qu'on a bien vu comment vous vous entendiez bien c'est tout !

Bobby ronchonna un truc incompréhensible puis reprit :

\- On n'est pas là pour ça.

\- Alors tu vas nous dire quoi ? Demanda Sam.

Bobby soupira et découpa sa viande.

\- Me dis pas que t'attends le dessert pour nous le dire, c'est trop cliché ! On voit ça dans tous les films ! Râla Dean.

\- Ta gueule sale môme !

Bobby se gratta la joue, il s'était rasé pour l'occasion, et ces deux sales gosses lui cassaient son coup. Si. Il attendait le dessert. Mais c'était foutu, tant pis.

\- Bon. Voilà.

Les deux enfants ouvrirent grand leurs yeux et leurs oreilles, attendant la nouvelle. Est-ce que Bobby allait leur dire qu'il les emmenait en voyage ? A Disneyland ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient prendre l'avion ? Est-ce que finalement il voulait vraiment leur dire qu'il allait se marier avec Ellen ? Est-ce qu'il voulait leur annoncer qu'il allait devenir commissaire ?

Et bien non.

C'était bien mieux que ça. Mieux que tout ça réuni.

\- Je vais vous adopter. Tous les deux.

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, regardèrent Bobby, puis Sam demanda :

\- C'est vrai ?

Et Dean renchérit :

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Tu ne mens pas ?

\- Tu vas vraiment le faire ?

\- Dean et moi ?

\- Moi et Sam ?

\- Tous les deux ?

\- Ensemble ?

\- Quand ?

\- Bientôt ?

\- On peut venir chez toi dès maintenant ?

Bobby les coupa.

\- Non pas maintenant mais bientôt, et oui c'est la vérité, tous les deux, ensemble, je vais vous adopter.

Les frères ouvrirent la bouche, mais n'eurent rien d'autres à dire. Ils se levèrent et se jetèrent sur Bobby en criant de joie.

\- Woah ça veut dire qu'on doit t'appeler papa ? Demanda Dean.

\- Papa Bobby ? C'est bizarre non ? Interrogea Sam.

\- T'es encore pas mon père et t'es déjà mon connard de père, c'est trop drôle ! Ricana Dean.

\- Dean, ne lui parle pas comme ça, il va être notre père maintenant ! Le reprit Sam.

Bobby soupira, et serra dans ses bras les deux tornades.

\- Vous pouvez m'appelez comme vous voulez. Mais pas _« connard de père »_

\- D'accord enfoiré ! Sourit Dean.

Bobby pinça gentiment sa nuque, et éclata de rire.

\- Merci Bobby, dit Sam.

Et Dean renchérit.

\- Merci Bobby.

Bobby était sans doute aussi heureux que les deux morveux. Ils allaient former une vraie famille, officiellement.

\- Et tu vas te marier avec Ellen alors ? Murmura Sam.

\- Comme ça on aura un père et une mère en même temps, et même une frangine ! S'excita Dean.

Bobby roula des yeux et les décoiffa.

\- Faites pas des plans sur la comète sale gamin. On verra ça plus tard. On verra.

Ils rirent tout le reste de la soirée, et ce fut le meilleur repas de toute leur vie.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est arrivé. Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, il est tout choubidou, un peu comme celui là. Ca me fait bizarre de me dire que c'est bientôt fini. Mais bon. A la semaine prochaine éhé.


	30. Commencement

**Titre :** Les deux frères

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Prompt :** On ne peut pas décider des chemins qu'ils vont suivre.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Commencement.**

Ca avait pris du temps. Bobby n'avait pas pu avoir l'agrément pour adopter tout de suite. C'était long, la demande, les preuves qu'on était un bon futur parent. Et en plus il était célibataire, faisait un métier à risque, avait été alcoolique, franchement, ça avait été vraiment la merde. Par chance Ellen l'avait aidé, elle avait témoigné en sa faveur, était venu lui donner un coup de main pour arranger son chez lui afin qu'il soit considéré comme « adapté » pour une adoption. Ca avait été compliqué mais ce n'était pas impossible, il fallait garder courage, ne pas s'énerver contre l'assistante sociale qui passait son doigt sur un tableau et marmonnait _« y a de la poussière »_ , sourire, sourire, et montrer qu'on était un bon père, qu'on pouvait le faire. Sam et Dean s'étaient envolés dans la nature alors qu'il était toujours en train de se battre pour obtenir le droit d'adoption. Heureusement ils avaient fini par revenir, mais Bobby n'avait toujours rien obtenu.

Peut-être parce que le but de Bobby n'était pas d'adopter des bébés, il finit quand même par avoir l'agrément, et aussitôt fit la demande pour adopter Dean et Sam. Même avant de leur demander à eux, de leur en parler. Parce qu'il savait que ça prendrait du temps ça aussi. Et ça pris du temps, trop de temps.

Heureusement, le juge laissa Dean et Sam passer du temps avec Bobby, aller dormir chez lui, renforçant des liens qui étaient déjà forts. Dean et Sam étaient déjà comme les enfants de Bobby. Aucun des trois n'agissaient différemment d'avant. Ils étaient peut-être juste un peu plus libres, un peu plus légers. Sam et Dean se laissaient aller à être des enfants, même s'ils étaient des adolescents. Rattrapant ce qu'on leur avait volé d'enfance.

Et le mieux, c'était que Cas pouvait venir. Castiel allait mieux lui aussi, plus de drogue, plus d'alcool, plus « d'orgie », et pourtant il était bien mieux dans sa peau, dans sa tête. Il avait même essayé de reprendre l'école, et Gabriel l'avait aidé. Quand il allait chez Bobby, il emmenait la souris. Il posait Didi à un endroit et c'était un peu comme si elle veillait sur eux. Cas s'amusait à accrocher des pinces dans les cheveux de Sam, mais celui-ci se laissait faire maintenant et lui parlait. Il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux. Le chat et l'oiseau avaient fait la paix. Dean râlait :

\- Moi quand je veux t'accrocher les cheveux tu t'énerves.

\- C'est le boulot de Cas, expliqua Sam.

\- Mouais.

\- C'est mon boulot Dean, répéta Cas très sérieusement.

Dean le regarda, et finit par sourire :

\- Okay j'ai compris.

\- Pourquoi tu comprends mieux quand c'est Cas qui t'explique ?

\- Oh la ferme Sammy, c'est bon.

Sam lui tira la langue. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien tous les trois. Cas et Dean avaient une relation peut-être un peu différente de Cas et Sam, mais ça ne dérangeait plus Sam. Il n'était plus dégoûté ou jaloux, et il n'en voulait plus à Cas. Dean souriait et était heureux, c'était ce qui comptait. Et Sam savait que Dean serait toujours là pour lui aussi.

Et finalement, finalement. Ce fut officiel. Sam et Dean devinrent les fils de Bobby, c'était écrit sur le papier, signé, approuvé. Plus de retour en arrière possible, les garçons pouvaient aller vivre chez leur nouveau père, et ils en furent ravis. Plus que ça même.

C'était donc ça le bonheur ?

xxx

Sam et Dean eurent le droit d'aller passer une soirée chez Cas et Gabriel. Bobby avait été clair _« pas de bêtise »._ Tout le monde savait ce qu'il entendait par là (pas d'alcool, pas de drogue, pas de fille), et Bobby savait qu'ils n'en feraient pas.

Enfin peut-être qu'ils feraient des bêtises, mais des bêtises d'enfants, d'adolescents. Dean cassa une assiette sans faire exprès, Cas essaya de couper les cheveux de Gabriel (Dean lui avait soufflé l'idée) et ce fut une catastrophe. Sam rigola au point de s'étouffer et ils se coururent tous après avec des oreillers, se faisant engueuler par des voisins qui voulaient dormir. Ensuite ils regardèrent des films d'horreur, et Sam hurla quand il vit qu'il y avait un clown, se blottissant dans les bras de son frère. Ils décidèrent donc plutôt de mater des dessins animés, et ils s'endormirent tous les quatre sur le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Dean entouré de Cas et Sam, Gabriel de son côté. Il avait beau être l'adulte, il s'était autant amusé que les gamins. Même s'il maudissait Cas et Dean pour ses cheveux.

Ce fut une des soirées, il y en eu pleins d'autres. Des fois Jo et Charlie venaient aussi. Des fois non. Des fois c'était Cas qui venait chez Bobby, ou Jo, ou Charlie. Des fois c'étaient elles qui invitaient les garçons. Bobby et Ellen se voyaient souvent. Officiellement pour parler de Sam et Dean, de comment ils allaient, avançaient. Officieusement, Sam et Dean soupçonnaient tout à fait autre chose.

Et souriaient en coin à Bobby, quand celui-ci parlait d'Ellen.

xxx

Les jours passèrent, et ce fut comme si Dean et Sam avaient toujours vécu avec Bobby, comme si les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. C'était tellement facile, plus facile que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Ils laissèrent les choses moches derrière eux, ils n'étaient plus des bagages, des enfants des rues, ils n'étaient plus invisibles. Ils étaient quelqu'un, ils comptaient vraiment, ils avaient une famille. Ils avaient trouvé leur chez eux.

xxx

Dean avait espionné Bobby et Ellen qui discutaient dans le salon, persuadés que les deux marmots étaient couchés. Quand il vit ce qu'il vit, il couru rejoindre Sam qui était resté dans la chambre. Dean gloussait et essayait de se retenir en posant sa main devant sa bouche :

\- Alors alors alors ? Demandait Sam.

\- Ils se sont embrassés.

\- T'es sûr.

\- Mais oui, je suis pas bigleux !

\- Alors on va avoir une maman ?

\- Je crois bien Sammy, je crois bien.

xxx

Sam et Gabriel étaient devant la télé, Gabriel mangeait des bonbons et Sam n'arrêtait pas de regarder l'heure :

\- Ils ont dit qu'ils en avaient juste pour cinq minutes !

\- Laisse chaton, ça leur fait pas de mal de traîner ensemble sans nous avoir dans leurs pattes.

Dean et Cas étaient sortis pour aller acheter le repas du soir, _« on en a pour cinq minutes, on revient vite, pas besoin de venir »_ , les cinq minutes étaient devenu une heure et Gabriel avait cuisiné un truc pour Sam et lui avec ce qu'il restait dans les placards.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Dean et Cas riaient tous les deux.

\- Désolé on n'a pas vu le temps passer, on a fait une bataille de boules de neige en chemin.

Cas hocha la tête :

\- Dean m'a montré comment faire un ange dans la neige, je suis vraiment un ange maintenant !

\- Ah ouais, le plus bel ange ! Acquiesça Dean des yeux pétillants posés sur Cas.

Sam et Gabriel échangèrent un regard de connivence et sourirent. Dean et Cas s'entendaient vraiment bien.

Et finalement, ils avaient même oublié d'acheter à manger.

xxx

Comme c'était la vie, ce ne fut pas forcément tous les jours faciles. Dean avait des soucis à l'école, Sam et son frère se disputaient des fois, Cas et Dean aussi d'ailleurs parfois, ça ne durait pas, ça passait. Bobby pouvait se mettre en colère, remettre à leur place les deux gamins qu'il avait adopté, il pouvait être bourru, sévère, mais il débordait d'amour pour eux et Sam et Dean le savaient, ne l'oubliaient jamais. Même pas quand Bobby se transformait en tornade après avoir reçu un mot des profs parce que Dean montrait ses fesses dans la cour, ou parce que Sam s'était battu _« mais c'était des types qui embêtaient un autre et je voulais pas le faire mais j'ai craqué »_.

Bobby savait aussi que Dean et Sam feraient leurs propres chemins, il était là pour les guider, pour les aider, pas pour les forcer à aller quelque part où ils ne voulaient pas.

Puis il y avait tous les bons moments, Dean fêta ses seize ans, Sam ses douze ans. Ils allèrent aussi à l'anniversaire de Cas, de Gabriel, de Jo, d'Ellen, de Charlie. Tant de jours à fêter qu'ils en avaient le tournis.

C'était à ça qu'ils pensaient quand ils se sentaient plus triste que d'habitude, pour des bêtises. A leur famille, aux moments de joie, Sam venait consoler Dean, Dean venait consoler Sam. Ca avait pris du temps pour en arriver là, doucement, pierre par pierre, ça avait laissé des cicatrices, mais ils avaient réussis. Ils étaient ensemble. Et ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Bon.

Il arrivait que Sam se réveille en hurlant d'un cauchemar, mais Dean (qui partageait sa chambre, car l'appartement était petit et que de toute façon les garçons aimaient mieux que ce soit comme ça) quittait immédiatement son lit pour rejoindre celui de Sam. Dean le prenait dans ses bras, il caressait ses cheveux et le consolait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et pour cela, ce n'était pas si difficile, il lui racontait une histoire :

\- Il était une fois un chat qui s'appelait Sammy et qui aimait une souris…

Fin. (Pour de vrai cette fois-ci).

L'autatrice : et voilà c'est fini. Purée ça me fait un coup au cœur de publier ce dernier chapitre. Je suis vraiment triste que ça se termine, parce que mine de rien, cette fic je suis dessus depuis pas mal de temps et elle a prit de la place dans ma vie, et maintenant c'est terminé. Il faut que je laisse les deux gamins vivrent leur vie. A mon avis ils s'en sortiront très bien (beaucoup mieux sans moi pour leur mettre des battons dans les roues). J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé cette fic (même si y a eu ses hauts et ses bas). En tout cas merci à ceux qui m'ont suivis jusque là, votre soutient a beaucoup joué dans ma motivation à écrire la suite. Et puis on se dit à la prochaine (j'espère) !


End file.
